Liaison dangereuse
by Valence
Summary: 1975.Suite à une blague stupide de Sirius, ce dernier se retrouve lié à son pire ennemi. Quand ces deux là sont forcés de cohabiter et de partager un été ensemble, on peut s'attendre à beaucoup de sentiments, y compris les plus inattendus...HIATUS
1. 1 Où l'on apprend que les pétards

**Disclaimer:** Je ne gagne absolument rien avec cette histoire, et les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils sont tous à Mrs Rowling (qui à d'ailleurs assassiné mon Severus. Méchante J.K.)

**Notes de l'auteur:** J'ai commencée à écrire cette histoire il y a un bon bout de temps, et je devais avoir écris au moins trois chapitre lorsque je me suis astreinte à une lecture honnête et impartiale de ma propre histoire. Cette lecture m'a fait réaliser que ce que j'avais écris étais très mauvais. J'ai donc effacé le tout, et j'ai recommencée. Ce que vous lisez est donc une version nouvelle et amélioré (enfin, je crois). Le rating est élévé à cause du langage parfois vulgaire, de la consommation d'alcool et de cigarettes (c'est les années 70, quand même), de la présence de violence et de possibles scènes de sexes. Par contre, il n'y aura rien de ce genre dans les premiers chapitres. OH, et il y a sans doutes des fautes dans mes notes d'auteur, mais il n'y a en pas dans l'histoire (merci Dieu d'avoir fait les bêta-readers).

**Dédicace:** Ce premier chapitre est dédié à deux personnes. Tout d'abord à mon cher ami P... Euh... Je veux dire Jean-Baptiste Grenouille (je ne m'habituerais jamais à ton pseudo) qui est la toute première personne à avoir lu mon histoire et qui a corrigé mes innombrables fautes. La deuxième personne à qui je le dédie est Petitefolle, qui a lu cette histoire et m'a donnée suffisamment confiance en elle pour que je la publie. Merci à vous deux. Je vous adore.

Bon, j'arrête, sinon les notes vont êtres plus longue que l'histoire.

**Chapitre 1. Où l'on apprend que les pétards sont les instruments du diable. **

Toute cette histoire a commencée le vingt juin 1975.

Comme dans bien des cas, ils ne furent nullement conscients que leur destinée à tous avait commencée à se modifier ce jour-là, et pourtant…

Quatre adolescents installés dans le parc profitaient du soleil, beaucoup trop rare à leur goût et, accessoirement, révisaient leurs notes d'histoire de la magie. Les membres de ce quatuor étaient tous d'excellente humeur : La pleine lune venait de passer, ce qui impliquait un mois entier sans transformations désagréables, il faisait soleil et l'année scolaire touchait à sa fin. La vie aurait difficilement pu être plus belle.

Ce n'était pourtant pas l'avis de tout le monde. Très loin du soleil, dans les cachots de Poudlard, un autre adolescent révisait distraitement ses notes de cours. Severus Snape, contrairement aux maraudeurs susmentionnés, détestait les vacances d'été. Severus était un intellectuel et, par conséquent, il aimait l'école.

Mais au-delà de toute considération scolaire, il aimait l'école pour une raison très simple : Parce que son père ne s'y trouvait pas. D'un autre côté, la maison de ses parents présentait un net avantage sur l'école : Elle avait la garantie « 100 % sans maraudeurs ! ». Il n'avait jamais pu s'adapter à la promiscuité régnant à Poudlard, à la masse d'étudiants grouillants partout comme des cancrelats (Quoique, réflexions faites, des cancrelats lui auraient sans doute causés moins de soucis) et ses amis auraient pu se compter sur une main de manchot.

Il n'avait donc que deux alternatives : Être à l'école, où tout le monde le méprisait et le traitait en paria, ou être chez ses parents où il avait à utiliser tout son self-control pour ne pas jeter des sorts potentiellement mortels à son père.

Pour Severus, la situation n'avait qu'un seul et unique avantage : Quand tout allait aussi mal, les choses pouvaient difficilement empirer. Il se trompait sur ce point précis, mais n'anticipons pas…

-Alors tu vas passer les vacances à la maison?

-Mais non voyons, Prongs. Je vais aller passer l'été à square Grimmauld, entouré de tête d'elfes de maisons empaillés. Le fait que ma mère m'ait renié ne va quand même pas m'arrêter dans ma quête d'un été pourri!

Sirius avait beau essayer de faire de l'humour, son rire restait jaune au plus profond de lui-même. Se faire renier par ses propres parents était une expérience qui avait de quoi vous dégoûter de la vie de famille.

Même s'il avait toujours renié tout ce que représentait sa famille, passer du statut de mouton noir de la famille à celui de fils donc on niait tout simplement l'existence avait de quoi ébranler n'importe qui.

-Non mais ça va être génial! Ça va être comme si on était des frères! s'exclama James.

-Vous êtes déjà comme des frères. Pour que vôtre relation soit encore plus fusionnel, il faudrait vous greffer l'un à l'autre, ironisa Remus.

-Moony, demanda Sirius d'un air faussement inquiet, serais-tu jaloux de la belle amitié que m'unit à James? J'espère que non, parce que tu es très important pour moi toi aussi, tu sais.

-La mère de James va vraiment vous supporter pendant tout un été? Je plains cette pauvre femme, ricana le jeune loup-garou.

-Ah, je viens de comprendre. Tu as peur de t'ennuyer de nous pendant l'été! Mais ne t'en fais pas, tu ne seras pas trop privé de ma présence...

Remus retint avec difficulté un éclat de rire. S'il riait, il ne ferait qu'encourager le jeune homme à continuer et ils ne pourraient jamais correctement réviser le somnifère imprimé qui leur servait de notes de cours. Quoiqu'il ne leur restait pas vraiment de temps pour étudier.

-Au fait, on a quels cours cet après-midi? demanda James.

-Métamorphose et potion. En commun avec Serpentard, je crois, répondit Peter en jetant un coup d'œil à son horaire.

-Chouette! s'exclama Sirius. On va pouvoir s'amuser avec ce bon vieux Snevillus...

-C'est une très mauvaise idée. Tu n'as pas eu ta leçon après la cabane hurlante? Tu risque de t'attirer de vrais ennuis cette fois, fit remarquer Lupin d'un air sombre.

-Ne t'en fais donc pas, Moony. Je contrôle parfaitement la situation.

Comme quoi Severus n'était pas le seul à se tromper.

Severus était occupé à hacher ses racines de larme-de-Job. À l'extérieur, il gardait une totale impassibilité, mais à l'intérieur il bouillonnait de rage, il en avait assez, vraiment assez des maraudeurs. Depuis la cabane hurlante, ils n'osaient plus lui lancer le moindre sort, mais compensaient largement l'absence de sortilèges avec des insultes stupides et des sarcasmes ridicules.

Même ce pathétique Peter Pettigrow y allait de sa vanne grotesque. Se faire traiter de Dracula par quelqu'un qui n'avait jamais lu Bram Stoker était une épreuve difficilement endurable pour Snape.

Les maraudeurs avaient beau le rendre cinglé avec une belle harmonie, le pire était définitivement Sirius Black. Sirius Black, ce bellâtre m'a-tu-vu et tapageur qui se croyait tout permis à cause de sa belle gueule. C'était lui qui le harcelait avec le plus de constance, lui qui prenait le plus de plaisir à lui faire des blagues tordues.

Severus jeta d'un geste brusque ses racines dans son chaudron. Après tout, il était content de quitter l'école pour l'été. Il n'avait aucune envie de passer plus de deux mois avec son père, mais ce serait sans doute moins affreux que de se demander constamment ce que Black et Potter pouvaient bien être en train de préparer. Au moins, son père était prévisible. Plus chiant que la mort, mais prévisible. Severus se mit à lire la liste des ingrédients nécessaire à la fabrication de sa potion et leva les yeux au ciel. Il ignorait qui avait écrit cette recette, mais c'était visiblement quelqu'un qui n'y connaissait rien. Des cytises? Et puis quoi encore... Il examina les ingrédients qu'il avait en sa possession. De l'essence d'acanthe, voilà qui ferait l'affaire. Bien sûr, cela rendrait sa potion très instable, mais s'il ne la bougeait pas dans les prochaines minutes, tout irait bien.

-Donc, je me lève, j'allume le pétard et je le lance dans le chaudron de Snevillus. Quand ça va exploser, il va être complètement couvert de potion gluante. Chouette, non?

-C'est une idée épouvantable! s'exclama Remus.

-C'est une idée géniale, rétorqua James. Sauf que tu vas te faire prendre.

-Merci Merlin pour ce soudain éclair de lucidité, soupira Remus. Les potions n'explosent pas comme ça, par hasard. Encore moins si c'est Snape qui les faits. Le professeur va faire le lien et tu vas avoir de foutus gros ennuis, c'est moi qui te le dit...

-Mais non, chantonna Sirius, ses yeux bleus brillants de malice. J'ai vu Snape mettre des trucs qui n'étaient pas sur la liste dans sa potion. Le prof va penser que c'est à cause de ça. Et puis, le pire qui peut m'arriver, c'est d'avoir une retenue, ou un truc comme ça. Allez Moony, ça va être drôle!

-Oh, et puis fais donc se que tu veux, répondit Remus en se détournant brusquement. Mais je ne veux pas être mêlé à ça.

-Bien sur que non. Et puis, ce n'est pas comme si ça allait faire un drame.

Ignorant son ami qui marmonnait rageusement, Sirius se dirigeât vers la table du Serpentard. Snape était assis juste à côté de la table des ingrédients, ce qui permit à Sirius de se rapprocher de lui sans se faire remarquer. Il sorti un pétard de sa poche. C'était un simple pétard moldu qu'il avait plus acheté pour emmerder ses parents que par besoin. Sirius profita de la proximité d'une chandelle pour allumer la mèche du pétard. C'est à ce moment que sa chance tourna. Au moment même où il glissa l'explosif dans le chaudron de Severus, ce dernier se leva et vint chercher quelque chose à la table des ingrédients, juste derrière lui. Comme il ne pouvait pas lui hurler de retourner à sa place, sa plaisanterie tombait à l'eau. D'ailleurs, Sirius cru pendant un instant qu'il n'avait sans doute pas bien allumé la mèche de la chandelle, car il ne se passait strictement rien. Déçu, il s'apprêtait à retourner à sa table, quand soudainement, le chaudron explosa, l'enveloppant d'un nuage de fumée sombre à l'odeur désagréable.

Il senti une giclée de potion lui couler dans la bouche. Pendant une seconde, Sirius se dit que finalement, Remus avait raison, il avait de gros ennuis. Puis il sombra dans l'inconscience.

Bon... C'était le premier chapitre... Vous aimez, vous détestez, vous jugez que je ne devrais même pas avoir le droit de publier? Une seule solution: la review. Parce que si vous aimez me lire (ou que vous détestez) je veux le savoir!


	2. 2 Des conséquences et des situations

**Disclaimer:** Soyons sérieux un instant. Si j'étais J.K Rowling, est-ce que vous pensez vraiment que j'écrirais sur ce site? Non? Exactement, vous avez tous compris. Donc, je ne gagne pas d'argent avec ces personnages, et rien ne m'appartient.

**Notes d'auteur:** Ce chapitre est publié en l'honneur de la St-Jean-Baptiste, (pour mes 85% de lecteurs non-Québecois, la St-Jean-Baptiste, c'est la fêtes du Québec, qui es la plupart du temps célébrée en faisant un feu de camp, en buvant de la bière et en chantant des chansons de Paul Piché. Bon, j'arrête le cours d'histoire du Québec.)

**Dédicace:** Je dédicace ce chapitre à Jean-Baptiste Grenouille (non! Je ne veux pas finir ma vie sous forme de parfum!), qui a encore un fois corrigé cet chose. Sans lui, mon histoire serait "trau biin aicrite...". Le chapitre est aussi dédicacé à tout les Québecois lisant mon histoire. Bon, d'après mes statistiques vous êtes seulement onze, mais c'est un détail. Et je le dédicace aussi à tous ceux qui me lisent, même s'il ne me review pas, tout en les encourageant à le faire...

Chapitre 2- Des conséquences et des situations répétitives.

Fumée. Non, brume. Odeur dégoûtante. Goût? Tomber. Monter? Où le haut, où le bas? Mal, mal, mal. Tout bouge. Que ça s'arrête.

-Ah, il se réveille.

Lorsque Sirius Black se réveilla, aux toutes premières heures du douze juin 1975, il eut la très désagréable impression d'être revenu au Noël de ses six ans. Ce jour-là, pour impressionner son frère Regulus et sa cousine Narcissa, il avait avalé un grand verre de gin. Pour la première fois depuis neuf ans, il avait à nouveau la sensation d'être en train de se liquéfier.

-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé?

-La potion de M. Snape a explosée, expliqua gentiment Poppy. Les vapeurs étaient légèrement toxiques et vous vous êtes évanouis.

Ah oui, ça lui revenait. Le cours de potion, la blague qu'il avait voulu faire et le pétard… Oh merde. Le pétard.

-Ah… Ah bon. Et Snive… Je veux dire Severus, il va bien? Questionna Sirius.

Pas qu'il s'inquiétait de la santé de Snape, bien sûr, mais si ce dernier était mort ou gravement blessé, il risquait d'être renvoyé de l'école.

-Il va bien, heureusement, répondit l'infirmière. Il est encore inconscient, mais il devrait se réveiller bientôt. D'ailleurs il est juste là, à vôtre gauche.

En se tournant légèrement vers la gauche, Sirius pu constater que Snape était étendu sur le lit voisin du sien. Il du réprimer un frisson de dégoût à l'idée qu'il avait dormi à côté de Snape. Beurk.

-Je peux retourner à mon dortoir? Demanda Sirius à Mlle Pomfrey.

-Hum... Je ne sais pas, hésita-t-elle. Il vaudrait sans doute mieux que vous restiez à l'infirmerie encore un peu, juste au cas.

-S'il vous plaît! Je ne peux pas me reposer convenablement avec ça qui dort à côté de moi. C'est répugnant!

Poppy leva les yeux au ciel d'une façon particulièrement théâtrale avant de répondre.

-Très bien, vous pouvez retourner à vôtre dortoir, mais je vous préviens, ne venez pas vous plaindre à moi si vous mourrez.

Sirius se dirigea rapidement vers la sortie, sans porter attention aux marmonnements de l'infirmière. Il fit à peine quinze mètres avant de s'étaler par terre dans un sifflement de souffrance.

-Mais je vais parfaitement bien! C'est cet imbécile de Black qui c'est évanoui, pas moi. Je ne vois pas pourquoi je dois rester ici.

-Je vous l'ai déjà expliqué dix fois, soupira la pauvre infirmière, visiblement découragée. Vous et M. Black avait inhalé la même chose. Il réagit apparemment très mal. Donc, il y a de bonnes chances que vous ayez des problèmes vous aussi. Donc, vous vous recouchez et vous arrêtez de geindre.

-Oui mais…

-Non, pas de « oui mais », le coupât-elle. Vous restez ici. C'est clair?

Sans prendre la peine de répondre, Severus s'étendit en bougonnant. Décidemment, Black avait un don pour lui gâcher la vie, même si c'était seulement en étant malade.

-c'qui s'est passé?

Tiens, l'autre crétin était réveillé.

-ce qui s'est passé, Black, c'est que ta petite blague c'est retournée contre toi.

-Hein? De quoi tu parles?

-Ne me prend pas pour un imbécile. Je ne sais pas ce que tu as fait, mais je sais que tu as fait quelque chose et maintenant tu n'arrêtes pas de t'évanouir. Tant pis pour toi.

-Écoute Snape, j'ai très mal à la tête et…

-Je devrais compatir, peut être?

-Je ne te demande pas de compatir, je te demande de la fermer!

-Je la fermerai le jour où tu crèveras.

-La ferme espèce de bâtard graisseux!

-Ça suffit!

Apparemment Mme Pomfrey n'appréciait pas leur petite discussion, bien qu'elle fût purement anecdotique.

-Vous me rendez complètement chèvre tous les deux... Allez, dehors!

Sirius eut la soudaine vision d'une chèvre bêlante et vêtue d'un uniforme d'infirmière, mais, suivant l'exemple de la dégoûtante serpillère qui représentait Snape dans son esprit, il ne se le fit pas dire deux fois. En moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire, ils se précipitèrent dehors. Et en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire, ils étaient de retour à l'intérieur.

-Ça commence à devenir assez répétitif comme situation, non?

-M. Snape, s'il vous plaît n'en rajoutez pas, vous voulez bien.

Quoi qu'en pense Poppy, la situation était en effet quelque peu répétitive. Dès que Sirius s'éloignait trop de Severus, il se mettait à pousser des hurlements de souffrance et à s'évanouir. Une analyse relativement peu poussée des restes du chaudron de Severus avait permis aux professeurs de découvrir la « blague » de Sirius, qui avait donc été forcé de tout avouer. (Parce que, franchement, essayer de nier face à des preuves aussi accablantes, ça n'aurait pas été une grande preuve de logique).

-Quoi? Non, je ne peux pas avoir bien compris, répétez moi ça.

Albus Dumbledore soupira légèrement. La situation était déjà suffisamment hallucinante comme ça, sans en plus devoir supporter le déni de M. Black. Malgré cela, il répéta son explication à la manière d'un magnétophone rembobiné pour la cent-cinquantième fois (Sans cependant émettre les bruits accompagnant généralement un rembobinage). On ne pouvait pas avoir une bonne réputation de directeur compréhensif sans faire quelques sacrifices.

-Comme je vous l'ai déjà expliqué, le fait d'avoir jeté un explosif moldu dans une potion qui avait déjà été rendu instable par l'ajout d'essence d'acanthe à modifié la composition chimique de la potion. Comme ladite potion était à l'origine un philtre d'attraction, elle à apparemment créer une sorte de… de connexion entre vous deux. En gros, vous devez rester ensemble dans un rayon de vingt mètres. Pour une raison qui nous est encore inconnu, seul M. Black semble être affecté par cette connexion, et d'après ce que nous avons pu constater, une trop grande distance entre vous deux risquerait de lui être fatale.

-Est-ce que ça veux dire que je tuerais Black si je l'enfermais dans une pièce et que je me sauvais? demanda Severus, une lueur d'intérêt brillant dans les yeux.

-Oui, mais ce serait assimilable à un meurtre et punit très sévèrement, s'empressa de répondre le directeur, qui avait pu remarquer l'expression rêveuse de Snape.

-Ok, mais on va rester ensemble combien de temps, au fait? Questionna Sirius, qui, maintenant qu'il comprenait la situation, commençait à paniquer légèrement. Une heure, trois heures, une journée au complet? Parce que si s'est plus que ça je ne vois pas comment on va faire.

-Et bien, répondit le professeur, d'après l'analyse du professeur Slughorn, la potion de M. Snape à laissé une espèce d'emprunte physiologique dans vos corps, ce qui fait que vous allez devoir rester ensemble jusqu'à ce que l'on trouve une solution. Ca pourrait prendre… Je ne sais pas moi, quelques semaines, peut être quelques mois.

Albus aurait du utiliser un peu plus de tact. L'idée de passer quelques semaines ou, pire encore, quelques mois ensemble semblait mettre les deux adolescents dans un état proche de la psychose : Sirius murmurait quelque chose dans une langue inconnue et avait l'air paniqué d'un lapin qui va bientôt se faire écraser par un camion de transport de fruits et légume, tandis que Severus était tellement figé qu'il risquait de pouvoir se diriger dans une carrière de butoir de porte s'il continuait comme ça. Le pauvre directeur dû donc essayer de faire revenir les deux garçons à la normal.

-Heu… les garçons?

Apparemment, Albus avait su attirer leurs attentions avec ces deux seuls mots, car ils arrêtèrent de jouer aux malades psychotiques.

-Je ne peux pas passer des semaines avec ce fils de chienne graisseux! Je ne peux pas!

-Comment tu viens de m'appeler? Retire ça tout de suite ou je te…

Dumbledore soupira tristement. Il avait l'impression que les prochaines semaines n'allaient pas être de tout repos.

Bon, j'aime bien mon propre chapitre, mais en même temps j'ai l'impression d'avoir un peu bâclé ma fin... Vous en pensez quoi? Je veux connaître vos opinions, mais je ne peux malheureusement pas pratiquer de légilimencie sur vous pour le savoir. Malgré cela, je peux connaître vos pensé grâce à une merveilleuse invention: la review...


	3. 3 Mauvaise volonté et tentative

**Disclaimer:** Si j'étais la propriétaire du monde de Harry Potter, je n'aurais pas besoin de faire du baby-sitting (et se serait génial, soit dit en passant...)

**Notes de l'auteur:** Tout d'abord, mea culpa, mea culpa, mea maxima culpa pour la longue attente entre les chapitres... Mais j'ai quelques circonstances atténuantes: d'abord une semaine dans un chalet (enfin, une roulotte) au milieu, qui n'avait pas internet, des rénovations qui on transformé ma maison en un chantier de construction tout pourri, des rénovations chez mes grands-parents, qui m'on obligés à les aider à repeindres (maudit soit les crédits d'impôts!) et la visite d'une monstrueuse cousine, qui m'a enlevée tout désir d'écrire (et de vivre...) Enfin, bref, je vous promet d'essayer de publier plus vite, maintenant. Et si ça peut vous faire plaisir, ce chapitre compte pratiquement mille mots de plus que les deux premiers.

**Dédicaces: **Je dédicace d'abord ce chapitre à mon gentil Bêta-Reader, qui fait toujours mes corrections sans (trop) se plaindre, et qui ne m'en veux pas trop de lui mettre plein de pression sur le dos. La deuxième dédicace est pour Severus Rogue, qui m'as beaucoup encouragé à finir ce chapitre (pas le vrai Severus Rogue, la fille sur le site. Je ne suis quand même pas schizophrène au point de croire que Severus Rogue m'encourage à écrire des slashs sur lui et son pire ennemi. Quoique...)

Chapitre 3. Tentatives de noyade et constatations déprimantes

Lorsque l'on est le bras droit du directeur du collège de magie et de sorcellerie l plus reconnu à travers tout le Royaume-Unis, on peut décemment s'attendre à devoir composer avec certains problèmes, à plus forte raison quand ledit directeur a une passion pour le non-respect des règles (par exemple, laisser un jeune loup-garou fréquenter l'école...).

Cela, Minerva McGonagall le savait. Par contre, elle était absolument convaincue que son contrat ne comportait aucune close stipulant qu'une part de ses tâches consisterait à « surveiller deux adolescents se vouant un culte mutuel de haine en les empêchant de s'entretuer pour faire offrande de l'autre à des dieux sataniques en attendant que Dumbledore et Slughorn aient miraculeusement fait la découverte de l'antidote à leur problème actuel ». Et pourtant, c'est ce qu'elle faisait depuis déjà plus de quatre heures, et en quatre heures elle avait récolté suffisamment de matériel pour écrire deux thèses de doctorat sur la mauvaise foi et sur la place qu'occupait le blasphème dans le langage des jeunes, et assez d'expérience pour réclamer une place de négociatrice avec de dangereux terroristes.

Bien que sa surveillance forcée lui ait permis d'élargir ses compétences, elle en avait franchement assez et se surprenait entre deux inutiles « Black, Snape ! Calmez-vous, je vous prie ! » à prier Merlin, Dieu, Bouddha, Shiva, Allah et même Godzilla pour que son supérieur immédiat trouve une solution rapide. De toute façon, si une solution n'était pas rapidement mise en œuvre, le problème risquait de se terminer d'une façon assez triste. Elle imaginait déjà les gros titres de la Gazette du sorcier : « Double homicide à Poudlard : deux adolescents se tuent à coups de pelle.» À coup de pelle, oui, car au sixième sort potentiellement dangereux, elle avait cru sage de leur confisquer leurs baguettes.

Espèce d'enfoiré de merde!

Moins de deux heures plus tôt, elle aurait sans nul doute exigé que le malappris s'excuse, mais son niveau de tolérance à la grossièreté augmentait à la même vitesse fulgurante que son niveau de stress. À ce moment précis, sa seule exigence était que les deux garçons n'en viennent pas aux mains, parce que s'ils l'avaient fait, il y aurait sans doute eu du sang par terre, et le sang ça tâche, même si on passe des jours entiers à leur lancer avec colère tous les sorts de récurage imaginables.

Tout ce qui nous arrive est entièrement ta faute, connard !

Là, Minerva devait donner totalement raison au jeune Serpentard. Elle n'arrivait pas à croire que Sirius Black, qu'elle savait être particulièrement intelligent, ait pu faire une blague aussi stupide, idiote, débile, imbécile, sotte, demeurée et étant qualifiable d'une liste de synonymes d'un seul et même mot encore plus longue que celle-ci. Parce que, soyons honnête, avec une telle farce, Black avait sauté à pied joint dans l'abysse de la débilité. D'ailleurs, le professeur de métamorphose en voulait au jeune homme. C'était à cause de gens comme lui que les Gryffondor avaient une réputation de simples d'esprit qui ne pensent pas avant d'agir. Et maintenant qu'elle était obligée de perdre son temps à les surveiller, elle aurait volontiers punit ce garçon comme il se devait. Le crucifier sur la porte de sa classe pour donner l'exemple lui semblait d'ailleurs être une très bonne idée.

Minerva ruminait ces sombres pensés en observant les deux garçons jouer à « j'insulte-joyeusement-mon-ennemi-public-numéro-un », quand Albus entra dans la pièce, un grand sourire rempli d'enthousiasme sur le visage. Alléluia.

Minerva, ma chère nous avons trouvé…

Il n'y avait pas à dire, la vie était bonne pour…

… une chambre que monsieur Snape et monsieur Black vont pouvoir partager en attendant que la situation revienne à la normale.

Bonne pour la déchiqueteuse.

Mais ne vous en faites pas, vous n'aurez pas à les surveiller.

Apparemment, l'éminent pédagogue avait remarqué son début de crise d'hystérie.

Le directeur sorti avec les deux emmerd… les deux étudiants, la laissant seule avec Slughorn qui prit la parole.

Ah, quelle journée! Passer toutes ces heures à chercher une potion efficaces!

Après avoir poussé un long soupir digne d'un mauvais comédien, il ajouta, d'un ton légèrement condescendant :

Vous avez de la chance de ne pas avoir beaucoup de talent en potion, Minerva. Vous, au moins, vous n'avez pas gâchée votre journée!

Minerva résista à l'envie de lui répondre d'aller s'étrangler avec de l'ananas confit et quitta la pièce en ruminant de nouvelle vilaines pensés, impliquant cette fois les ciseaux de jardinage d'Hagrid et les parties génitales de Slughorn.

Sirius était fatigué, irrité et il avait faim. Un état d'esprit normal pour un adolescent de quinze ans, mais pour une fois il avait de bonnes raisons de se sentir ainsi. Il avait en effet passé l'après-midi assis sur une chaise inconfortable à se faire copieusement engueuler par ce cher Severus sous le regard réprobateur de sa directrice de maison.

Un calvaire. Mais bon, ce calvaire aurait été supportable s'il avait débouché sur une solution. Mais non. Rien du tout. Le cul-de-sac.

Venez les garçons, s'exclama Dumbledore en jetant un regard aux deux adolescents qui faisaient des efforts considérables pour ne pas s'étrangler derrière son dos. Comme, en tant que directeur, je ne pouvais mettre l'un de vous dans la salle commune de l'autre sans commettre une faute professionnelle grave et impardonnable, j'ai improvisé et je vous ai trouvé une chambre privée. Vous allez juste allez chercher quelques affaires dans vos salles communes et ensuite vous pourrez….

Une minute! s'écria Sirius, frappé d'horreur. Vous voulez dire que ce… Serpentard va entrer dans la salle commune de Gryffondor? Mais il va connaître le mot de passe, et il va pouvoir le donner à tous les bat... élèves de Serpentard!

M. Black, vous allez sans doute passer le reste de l'année scolaire à moins de vingt mètres de ce Serpentard, comme vous dites. Vous êtes aussi bien conscient que quand vous serez tous les deux en état de rejoindre vos maisons respectives, une nouvelle année scolaire sera probablement déjà commencée et que, naturellement donc, les mots de passe ne seront plus les mêmes depuis longtemps déjà. Et de plus, vous allez vous aussi connaître le mot de passe des Serpentard. Ça vous va?

Ouais, ouais...

Il fallait bien avouer que Dumbledore avait d'excellents arguments, au grand déplaisir de Sirius.

De toute façon, les craintes de Sirius étaient tout à fait injustifiées. Après être entré une fois dans le dortoir de Black, tous les désirs que Severus avait pu avoir de retourner dans cette salle commune avait disparu. Définitivement.

J'espère que es conscient que ta chambre est répugnante, Black.

Ne commence pas. On ne peut pas tous avoir des chambres propres comme la tienne. D'ailleurs, la tienne est tellement propre que c'en est presque maladif. Une vraie obsession.

Bon, ça suffit, les garçons. Je vais aller vous montrer votre chambre, avant que ça vire au drame.

Les trois hommes se dirigèrent lentement vers la chambre, les deux adolescents légèrement en retrait. Après moins de deux minutes de marche, Snape reprit la parole, en chuchotant afin que seul Black puisse l'entendre.

Ça ne m'étonne pas que la propreté de ma chambre te dégoûte. Tout le monde sait que la vermine comme toi, ça préfère la crasse…

Ta gueule!

Les garçons!

Les deux jeunes hommes se turent immédiatement. Albus Dumbledore n'était pas le genre à se fâcher pour un rien, mais là, il avait vraiment l'air exaspéré. Il n'avait même pas eu besoin d'élever la voix, ni même de dire autre chose pour leurs faire comprendre qu'il n'était vraiment pas à leurs avantages de continuer à se chamailler comme ils le faisaient. Le reste du trajet se fit dans un silence total, et dans une atmosphère de salon funéraire.

La déprime, à présent constante, de Severus s'empira encore de beaucoup lorsqu'il vit la chambre qu'il allait devoir partager avec Black.

Dumbledore avait apparemment chargé un elfe de maison d'aménager une salle de classe inutilisée en chambre, ce que l'elfe avait réussit avec un certain talent, il fallait bien le reconnaître. Malheureusement, on avait visiblement averti l'elfe de ne pas utiliser les couleurs rouge, vert, argenté et doré, ni aucun signe distinctif d'une quelconque maison. L'elfe avait scrupuleusement suivi ce conseil. Un peu trop scrupuleusement, d'ailleurs.

Résultat : une chambre entièrement blanche, ayant l'allure d'une cellule capitonnée dans un hôpital psychiatrique dirigé par quelqu'un vénérant l'eau de Javel comme une divinité. Assez peu réjouissant.

Dumbledore, qui n'était visiblement pas responsable de l'absence de couleur de cette pièce émit un claquement de langue désapprobateur. Pas étonnant, car si on se fiait aux couleurs délirantes de ses robes, il devait avoir envers le blanc la même haine que celle existant entre Sirius et Severus.

Les garçons entrèrent dans la pièce et posèrent leurs valises sur leurs lits. En d'autres circonstances, ils se seraient sans doute obstinés durant des heures pour savoir qui aurait quel lit, mais cette fois, ils en prirent chacun un, sans même se consulter. On aurait pu voir cela comme un sursaut de bonne volonté, mais c'était plus probablement l'insoutenable blancheur de la pièce qui leur aspirait toute leur combativité. Cette idée de donner en partie une nouvelle vocation au château de Poudlard n'était finalement peut-être pas si mauvaise...

Il y a une salle de bain attenante à la chambre, dit le directeur en montrant du doigt une petite porte sagement assortie au reste de la décoration qu'ils n'auraient logiquement jamais remarquée sans l'aide d'Albus. Les elfes y ont sans doute mis des serviettes propres et tout ce qu'il faut.

Le pauvre homme se heurta à un mur de silence.

Écoutez, je sais que c'est pénible, mais c'est seulement temporaire. Ça ne devrait pas durer plus que quelques semaines.

L'école est presque finie, fit judicieusement remarquer Black. Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire si on est encore lié comme ça?

Je ne sais pas, admit Albus. Je suppose que nous verrons cela en temps et lieux. Je vais vous laisser maintenant. Je vous en prie, ne vous entretuez pas pendant la nuit. Conduisez-vous comme des gentlemans pour une fois. D'accord?

Albus du se contenter d'un vague « hum hum » en guise de promesse, et sorti de la pièce en soupirant, découragé. Dès que la porte fut fermée, Sirius s'étendit et se mit à fixer le plafond d'un regard vide.

En le voyant, Severus sentit une vague de panique déferler en lui. Leurs deux lits n'étaient même pas à deux mètres l'un de l'autre! Il voulait bien faire preuve de bonne volonté, c'était même sans doute préférable dans les circonstances, mais comment étaient-ils supposés s'endurer plus de vingt minutes sans en venir aux injures dans le meilleur des cas, aux impardonnables dans le pire?

Dans une tentative plutôt inopérante de faire taire la panique qui menaçait de le submerger, Severus posa sa valise sur son lit, l'ouvrit et commença à fouiller dedans sans raison particulière. Severus eu l'impression que sa panique disparaissait pour laisser place à quelque chose qui ressemblait plus à du simple découragement tandis qu'il repliait ses sous-vêtements.

Qu'était-il censé faire maintenant? Travailler sur des potions et des sorts qu'il voulait mettre au point? Excellente idée, il avait toujours rêvé de savoir ce que l'on ressentait quand on se faisait renvoyer d'une école. Sans compter qu'il n'avait pas les ingrédients nécessaires. Lire? Non merci, lire était quelque chose de trop important, de trop intime pour qu'il le fasse devant Black. Fixer le plafond? C'était la meilleure façon de développer une psychose liée à la couleur. Entamer une conversation avec Black? Bien sûr, et il pourrait inviter le Père Noël à prendre le thé avec eux, tant qu'à y être... Il pencha finalement pour une solution simple. Du moins en théorie.

Black? Je vais aller prendre une douche. (Il se demanda aussitôt pourquoi diable il avisait Black de ses actions, et décida d'arrêter de se poser autant de questions avant de devenir définitivement cinglé).

Lorsqu'il sorti de sa douche, une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, il avait enfin retrouvé son calme. Calme qui dura environ deux minutes quinze. En effet, Severus eut la mauvaise idée de se brosser les dents, ce qui n'aurait pas posé de problème si l'évier en porcelaine (blanche, évidemment) avait normalement remplit sa tâche. En effet, l'elfe chargé de la chambre n'avait apparemment pas jugé bon de le connecter à un quelconque système d'égout. Ce qui n'aurait peut être pas été si désastreux si le robinet n'avait pas fuit.

En moins de cinq minutes, le plancher de la minuscule salle de bain fut couvert d'eau. Severus résolut facilement ce problème d'un sortilège, mais ce n'était qu'une solution temporaire. Il était doué en sort, oui, mais il ne connaissait pas le moindre sort de plomberie et il ne pouvait quand même pas passer la nuit à faire disparaître de l'eau.

Il enfila sa robe de chambre et se résolut finalement à piétiner son orgueil et à demander de l'aide à Black.

Black? Pourrais-tu venir m'aider?

Severus constata avec agacement que Sirius était toujours occupé à fixer le plafond et ne paraissait pas l'avoir entendu.

Black! Viens ici ! J'ai besoin d'aide.

Sirius daigna finalement regarder dans sa direction, sans cependant se décider à lui venir en aide.

Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

C'est ce maudit lavabo. Il est en train d'inonder cette putain de chambre...

Severus avait enfin réussi à capter l'attention de Sirius, et ce dernier, ne désirant visiblement pas se noyer pendant son sommeil malgré la présente situation, se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Severus aspira une fois de plus l'eau qui coulait et exposa la situation à Sirius, qui se contenta de fixer le lavabo d'un air apathique.

Et puis? demanda un Severus de plus en plus exaspéré. As-tu l'intention de faire quelque chose?

Que veux-tu que je fasse? On a qu'à attendre jusqu'à demain. On expliquera le problème à Dumbledore, il va pouvoir faire quelque chose, lui. En attendant… Eh bien, en attendant, continue à aspirer l'eau, ça marche bien.

Et, en montrant du doigt la bouteille de shampoing qui trainait à côté du bain, il reprit d'un ton moqueur :

Tiens, tu te laves les cheveux? C'est tout un scoop!

Severus se jeta sur lui, s'arrêtant à moins de deux centimètres de son visage.

Écoute-moi bien, Black. Je t'interdis de me parler comme ça, et encore plus de me donner des ordres. Si quelqu'un doit rester ici à faire disparaître de l'eau, ça va être toi. Et tu sais pourquoi? Parce que tu nous as mis dans cette situation. Alors ne sois pas si arrogant.

Et Sirius, n'ayant aucun arguments à apposer à cela, choisi une riposte assez primaire : il lui cracha dessus. Ce n'était pas un geste à faire. Aussitôt, Severus, fou furieux, l'agrippa par les cheveux et le plongea la tête sous l'eau. À ce moment précis, il se fichait bien des conséquences de son geste, et la perspective de noyer Black lui semblait très séduisante. Plus de Black, plus de problème.

Pourtant, si au début, il avait adoré maintenir la tête de Sirius sous l'eau, il finit par ressentir un certain malaise. Ce malaise n'avait rien de moral, et ressemblait plus à de l'étranglement. Presque comme on était en train de le noyer, lui aussi. Il continua malgré tout à le retenir, jusqu'à ce que la sensation de suffocation devienne lâcha alors la tête de Black, qui sortit de l'eau en avalant de grande goulées d'air.

Mais t'es malade! Tu aurais pu me…

Snape lui coupa aussitôt la parole et lui exposa, en reprenant lui aussi son souffle, le phénomène dont il avait été victime. Black se tut, l'observas d'un air songeur et avant qu'il est pu réagir, lui plongea la tête dans le lavabo, en heurtant le robinet au passage. Lorsqu'il lui lâcha finalement le crâne, Severus vit que Black haletait lui aussi.

Ça m'a fait la même chose qu'à toi.

Alors, hésita Severus, je suppose que ça doit être une conséquence de notre…lien?

Je suppose que oui. Attend, je vais essayer quelque chose.

Et Black s'administra à lui-même une énorme claque en plein visage. Severus sursauta en sentant une sensation de brûlure se répandre dans sa joue gauche. Lorsqu'il s'examina dans le miroir, il vit des traces de doigts sur sa joue. Les mêmes que celles qu'il y avait sur le visage de Sirius.

Alors, demanda Sirius d'un air incertain, on éprouve les mêmes sensations?

Apparemment oui.

Alors on ne va pas pouvoir se battre, tant que ce lien va durer?

Et non.

Merde !

Comme tu dis.

Je suis fatigué, je vais me coucher. Fais ce que tu veux.

Severus réalisa alors que le robinet avait cessé de couler. Il prit note que pour réparer un évier, il suffisait d'essayer d'y noyer deux personnes. C'était une information qui pouvait toujours servir. Puis, il allât se coucher.

Eh bien, voilà. Vous croyez que ce chapitre devrait être utilisée en cours de francais comme exemple de ce qu'il ne faut pas faire, que je devrais être fusillé pour crime contre la littérature, ou au contraire qu'il est fort sympathique et qu'il valait la peine d'être lu? Une seule solution: laissez-moi une review pour m'en parler!


	4. chapitre 4 Matelas, potaufeu et

**Disclaimer :** Si les personnages m'appartenaient, James Potter aurait connu une fin beaucoup plus douloureuse qu'un simple sort. Probablement un sombre accident de moissonneuse-batteuse….

**Notes de l'auteur :** Pfjoerathrioahcvroairjei!!!! (Ceci était un très ancien cri de victoire polonais, pas le bruit fait par quelqu'un qui s'étouffe avec une patate). Alors, oui, j'ai réussis à finir ce chapitre, qui compte…douze pages! Douze pages! Moi fière de moi…

**Dédicace :** ce chapitre est pour le Grand Jean-Baptiste Grenouille, qui corrige et améliore mes fics sans (trop) se plaindre, ainsi que pour Raphaëlle et Maxime, qui m'on un peu inspiré les personnages d'Agatha et de Padraig. Oh, et aussi pour Antoine, qui m'a fait découvrir la possibilité de mettre un hamac dans une entrée laveuse/sécheuse (si, si, c'est possible).

Matelas, pot-au-feu et famille dysfonctionnelle

-Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu es coincé avec ce… Cette chose! s'exclama James, apparemment horrifié

-Je te ferai remarquer que cette chose est assise à moins de deux mètres de toi, rétorqua Severus, outré. Tâche de t'en souvenir.

Les deux garçons se mirent à se fixer d'un air exprimant leur envie mutuelle et profonde, presque abyssale, de frapper le crâne de l'autre avec un chandelier en hurlant « Meurs, petit garçon arrogant et hyperactif qui use ma patience depuis le début de ma scolarité » dans des termes un peu moins polis que ceux cités dans cette phrase. Ils auraient sans doute continué indéfiniment si le professeur Flitwick n'était pas venu leur faire remarquer que travailler un peu, ce n'était pas interdit.

Le serpentard et Celui-Qui-Aurait-Pu-Etre-Aimé-De-Sa-Mère-Si-Il-Avait-Été-A-Serpentard n'étaient ensemble que depuis une semaine que déjà tous les élèves de l'école développaient une psychose collective. Au cours de la dernière sortie de l'année à Pré-Au-Lard, le chiffre de vente des livres traitant de relaxation et de « zenitude » avait triplé, tout comme celui de bouteilles de whisky pur-feu (pas toujours achetées par des élèves, soit dit en passant).

Heureusement pour le niveau d'éducation des jeunes sorciers du Royaume-Uni, l'année scolaire touchait à sa fin, les examens étaient passés, et le temps restant était principalement consacré aux angoisses post-examinales.

Et malgré que la situation rendit tout le monde fou, les élèves trouvaient tous la situation des plus divertissantes. En effet, depuis que les messieurs Black et Snape ne pouvaient plus régler leurs problèmes en se tapant dessus, ils faisaient preuve d'une surprenante créativité dans l'art de l'emmerdement. Insultes imagées, insinuations malveillantes et coups bas, tout était bon pour torturer l'autre, ce qui réjouissait évidemment le goût du drame des étudiants dotés, comme le reste des individus de race humaine, d'une curiosité bestiale et malsaine.

Bien que la situation soit désagréable pour les deux jeunes hommes, elle l'était encore plus pour Severus, et ce pour la bonne et simple raison qu'il devait non seulement endurer que son pire ennemi piaille autour de lui chaque jour, mais aussi que trois autres personnes qu'il haïssait fassent de même!

Avoir à subir la présence perpétuelle de quatre imbéciles était une torture cruelle, un enfer auquel même Dante n'avait pas pensé. Il avait donc pris l'habitude de plonger si profondément dans ses propres pensés que plus rien ne pouvait l'atteindre, de dissocier presque complètement son esprit de son corps. Attitude qui confinait à la schizophrénie, il en avait conscience, mais qui était tout de même un mécanisme de survie très efficace.

-Snape! Snaaape! Réveille-toi, bordel! Le cours est terminé...

Severus venait d'être tiré d'une autre de ses rêveries par les beuglements de Black, ainsi que par ses doigts qui claquaient à quelques centimètres de son visage.

Severus avait remarqué que ses pertes de contact avec la réalité rendaient Black fou de rage, ce qui n'était pas pour lui déplaire.

-Nom de dieu, Snape! C'est déjà assez dur d'avoir à te supporter vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre, mais si en plus ton cerveau se met en pause et te rend « catonique »… Essaie d'éviter de te métamorphoser en légume, s'il te plait.

-Arrête de te plaindre, répliqua aussitôt Severus. C'est beaucoup moins difficile de supporter quelqu'un dont le cerveau se met en pause, comme tu dis, qu'un idiot constamment accompagné par son Dieu personnel et ses deux faire-valoir! Et en passant, le mot que tu cherchais tout à l'heure, c'est « catatonique », espèce de crétin congénital.

-Tu sais ce qu'il te dit, le crétin congé…

-Assez! Sortez de ma classe! Fichez le camp!

Le professeur Flitwick s'était apparemment lassé de leurs frasques et le leur avait signalé, non seulement verbalement, mais aussi en ouvrant la porte à toute volé, d'un simple coup de baguette. Il était étonnement menaçant pour quelqu'un leur arrivant à peine à la taille. Cette impression étant renforcé par le fait qu'il ne se mettait jamais en colère d'habitude, les deux garçons sortirent précipitamment de la classe.

Une fois dehors, Severus vit tout de suite Rusard et su que ce dernier les attendais tous les deux, pour une raison ou pour une autre.

-Le directeur veut vous voir, annonça le concierge.

-Pourquoi? On n'a rien fait de mal! Enfin, pas plus que d'habitude, déclara Sirius.

-Aucune idée des raisons, tout ce que je sais c'est qu'il veut vous voir.

Ils se mirent en marche. Severus était inquiet, pour une raison qu'il s'expliquait mal. Soudain, Sirius se tourna vers lui, le visage illuminé par une joie soudaine.

-Ils doivent avoir trouvé un antidote, s'exclama t-il. C'est surement pour ça qu'il veut nous voir!

-Je ne sais pas, hésita Severus. Il me semble que s'il en avait trouvé un, il serait venu nous chercher lui-même, non?

-Pas nécessairement, rétorqua Black. Il est peut être trop occupé. Et puis, de toute façon, pourquoi il voudrait nous voir, sinon? On n'a rien fait qui mérite une convocation chez le directeur. Alors, ça ne peut être que ça, non?

-Peut être bien, admit Severus.

Mais il n'en était absolument pas sûr. Ils arrivèrent rapidement à destination, et montèrent vers le bureau du directeur (Severus nota au passage que le mot de passe était « limoncello ». C'était une autre information qui pouvait s'avérer utile un jour ou l'autre). Une fois arrivé dans le bureau du professeur Dumbledore, Severus constata qu'en plus du directeur de l'école, se trouvait aussi les professeurs McGonagall et Slughorn, les directeurs de sa maison et de celle de Black, ce qui décupla son malaise.

Les trois professeurs arboraient les mêmes inquiétants sourires compatissants. Severus se tourna vers Black. Ses craintes ne devaient pas être causées que par sa légère paranoïa, car ce dernier n'avait brusquement plus l'air radieux. Il avait au contraire les traits du visage figés dans une expression mélangeant surprise et inquiétude.

-Les garçons! Venez-vous asseoir.

Invita le professeur Dumbledore, un sourire assez peu encourageant collé aux lèvres. Le genre de sourire qu'avait un médecin chargé de vous annoncer que votre fils unique avait croisé le chemin d'un anaconda géant affamé.

-Vous n'êtes pas sans savoir que les vacances d'été approchent à grand pas.

Les deux jeunes hommes hochèrent la tête. Leur cohabitation forcée était peut être en train de leur faire dévaler la côte de la santé mentale, mais ils n'avaient pas encore perdu le sens du temps.

-Dans les conditions où nous nous trouvons, continua Dumbledore, il va falloir…

-Vous avez trouvé une solution? le coupa Sirius.

Severus bénit mentalement l'impatience du jeune gryffondor. S'ils avaient continués à prendre autant de détours, ils seraient probablement morts de faim avant qu'ils en finissent (quoiqu'ils aient pu vider la provision de bonbons au citron d'Albus avant de tomber d'inanition, ce qui aurait pris un certain temps).

-Alors, redemanda Sirius, vous avez trouvé une solution?

-Non, admit le directeur.

-Non?

-Eh non.

-Non?! répéta pour la deuxième fois le maraudeur, qui semblait à deux doigts de la crise d'apoplexie. Mais c'est impossible! Vous êtres le plus grand sorcier de nôtre temps, vous êtes un pur génie! Et lui, continua t-il en pointant Slughorn d'un doigt accusateur, lui… Et bien, c'est un prof de potion! À vous deux, vous devriez pouvoir trouver une solution, non?

-Le problème, répliqua Dumbledore, d'une voix étonnement calme pour quelqu'un qui venait de se faire hurler dessus, est que nous avons affaire à une forme de magie qui nous est totalement inconnue. Quelque chose qui tient autant de la chimie que de la sorcellerie. Alors, si vous voulez bien vous asseoir et cesser de crier, je vais vous expliquer les mesures que nous avons prises pour vous deux.

Sirius, qui s'était levé sous le coup de la colère, se rassit, apparemment à contrecœur. Severus, quant à lui, demeura figé sur place, convaincu que ce qui allait suivre n'allait pas lui plaire.

-Il fallait vous trouver un endroit où passer l'été, expliqua le professeur, alors nous avons écrit à vos parents… et M. et Mme Snape ont accepté que Sirius passe l'été chez eux.

Severus eût l'impression qu'il s'enfonçait encore plus dans un cauchemar déjà invivable. Black ne pouvait pas vivre chez lui, c'était impossible. Si Black venait chez lui, s'il voyait ses parents et son appartement minable, ce serait l'humiliation complète, totale. Une chose qui se situerait bien au-delà de la honte.

-Non! s'écria Severus, incapable de se contrôler. Non, c'est impossible, il doit y avoir une autre solution…

-Nous avons examiné toutes les solutions imaginables, dit Dumbledore en jetant un regard affligé au garçon, et c'est la seule possible. Je suis désolé.

-On pourrait aller chez Black, rétorqua le jeune homme, bien décidé à ne pas se laisser démonter par des arguments aussi stupides que la raison et la logique.

-Ils voudraient peut être de toi, déclara le seul gryffondor mâle à ne pas être âgé de plus de quatre-vingt ans dans la pièce, mais pas du vilain fils indigne que je suis.

Il se tu un instant avant de reprendre :

-On pourrait aller chez James.

-C'est ça, intervint la professeur McGonagall, pour que Snape revienne à l'école avec une deuxième tête, ou transformé en fille? Nous avons tous vu ce que les maraudeurs arrivaient à faire, et si vous croyez que je vais vous laisser passer l'été avec M. Potter, c'est que ce sort à aussi atteint vôtre cerveau.

-On pourrait… relança courageusement Severus, qui commençait à manquer d'inspiration, on pourrait… Passer l'été à Poudlard! acheva-t-il triomphalement.

-C'est hors de question, décréta le directeur. Il faudrait expliquer pourquoi deux élèves ayant des familles prêtes à les accueillir restent à l'école, et le ministère risquerait de s'intéresser un peu trop à ce lien.

-Et alors?

-Et alors? M. Snape, avez-vous envie de passer votre été à St-Mangouste?

-Pourquoi pas?

-M. Snape, vous êtes trop intelligent pour feindre de ne pas comprendre. Quand le ministère se met le nez dans une affaire de ce genre, on ne sait jamais où ça finit. De toute façon, ça ne sert à rien d'argumenter, tout est décidé.

Il avait réellement l'air désolé pour ses élèves, mais ce n'était pas ce qui allait consoler Severus.

-Vous pouvez partir maintenant. Je voulais juste vous prévenir tous les deux, déclara Albus. Je sais que ce n'est pas la meilleure solution, mais c'est la seule dont nous disposons. Qui sait, vous pourriez même finir par passer un bel été!

Severus ne répondit rien. Devant tant de mauvaise volonté, le silence était de mise.

Sirius vit arriver le dernier jour d'école avec un mélange de découragement et de curiosité. Découragement parce qu'il aurait voulu passer son été avec James, et curiosité parce qu'il avait tout de même hâte de voir comment vivait le serpentard.

Le serpentard en question était d'ailleurs occupé à regarder par la fenêtre, pendant que Sirius bouclait ses dernières valises. Soudainement, Severus se tourna vers lui. Il prit la parole si rapidement que Sirius mit un moment à assimiler le fait qu'il lui ait parlé.

-Il faut que je te dise, lâcha t-il, avant que tu rencontre mes parents. Mon père… Mon père est un moldu.

-Hein? Quoi? demanda Sirius, dont les neurones n'avaient pas encore tout saisi.

-Mon père est un moldu, répéta Severus en articulant bien chaque syllabe, d'un air à la fois agacé et agressif.

-Ah ouais? répondit Sirius, étonné. J'ai toujours cru que tu étais un sang-pur. Enfin, je veux dire... La majorité des serpentard sont des sang-pur, alors je n'aurais pas cru que tu étais un sang-mêlé…

Le regard que Severus lui lança était tellement chargé de haine que Sirius préféra se la fermer. Pour quelque secondes.

-Enfin, moi ça ne me dérange pas, je trouve juste ça bizarre que tu aies pu être accepté dans une maison pour laquelle la pureté du sang est si importante avec un père moldu, c'est tout….

Sirius se tu subitement, ayant la certitude qu'il n'aidait pas sa cause. Severus prit la parole, d'une voix si glaciale et si méprisante que Black du résister à l'envie de lui écraser son poing sur le nez.

-Si tu as finalement réussi à terminer tes valises, ce qui doit être un travail très difficile avec tes faibles capacités intellectuelles, on pourrait peut être aller prendre le train.

-J'ai effectivement réussi à terminer mes valises, répondit Sirius, piqué au vif. Mais avant d'aller prendre le train, il faut que j'aille dire au revoir à mes amis. Je sais que c'est un mot très difficile à comprendre pour toi, mais tu pourrais aller regarder dans le dictionnaire. Ça s'écrit A-M-I.

-Oh, que c'est spirituel! Je pourrais même croire que tu fais usage de ton esprit, si j'ignorais que tu n'es possèdes pas.

-Écoute, Snape, répliqua Sirius, qui se sentait soudainement très las, je n'ai pas envie de m'engueuler avec toi. Je suis fatigué, et tout ce que je veux, c'est laisser cette horrible chambre derrière moi. D'accord?

Les yeux de Severus glissèrent un instant sur l'étendue de l'horrible chambre blanche, puis sa bouche se décida à répondre :

-D'accord.

Le voyage en train se déroula dans un silence froid, mais relativement peu agressif. En fait, les deux jeunes hommes s'ignorèrent presque complètement. Pour eux, c'était tout de même un grand pas en avant. Après tout, ils réussissaient presque à se traiter mutuellement comme des êtres humains!

Il faut le mentionner, cette soudaine trêve était plus motivée par de l'orgueil mal placé que par une soudaine bouffée de bonne volonté. Car, à l'école, tout le monde avait l'air de croire qu'il était impossible qu'ils puissent survivre à un été passé l'un avec l'autre. Un peu plus et Hagrid commençait déjà à creuser deux tombes derrière ses citrouilles chéries qui utiliseraient leurs corps, rendus méconnaissables par la violence, comme engrais.

Sirius était donc déterminé à prouver à tout le monde qu'il pouvait parfaitement s'entendre avec Severus. Signalons au passage que vous avez l'interdiction de fredonner le générique de Mission Impossible en lisant ces lignes.

Le train entra en gare et s'arrêta. Snape avait le teint d'une couleur blanche et cireuse étrange, comme une statue de cire (Black était déjà allé dans un musée de cire avec James, mais c'était un souvenir que son cerveau tentait d'occulter).

Severus se leva de son banc, en silence. Il sortit sa valise, toujours en silence, puis celle de Black qu'il déposa sur le sol avec un calme démesuré avant de sortir du compartiment.

-Eh, tu pourrais m'attendre, au moins, se plaignit Sirius, ramassant son bagage et se lançant à sa poursuite dans le couloir. Je ne sais même pas qui vient nous chercher.

-Ma mère, fut la seule réponse que Snape daigna lui faire.

Sirius se mit à observer les gens du quai 9 ¾ à la recherche de la mère de Snape, ce qui était assez stupide quand l'on sait qu'il n'avait aucune idée d'à quoi pouvait ressembler cette femme. Il réalisa soudainement qu'il ignorait tout à propos de parents de Snape, y compris leurs noms. C'était assez gênant, et il décida de s'informer sur le champ.

-Ma mère s'appelle Eileen, répondit Severus d'un air étonnamment déprimé, et mon père Tobias. Mais tu ne vas probablement pas avoir à lui adresser plus de cinq phrases de toute façon.

-Je vais quand même passer l'été avec vous, répliqua Sirius, ce qui fait que je vais probablement devoir lui parler.

-Ah, tu crois ça? rétorqua Severus, d'un air légèrement moqueur. Ça se voit que tu ne connais pas mon père. Je te jure que les occasions de dialoguer avec lui sont plutôt rares.

Sirius, qui ne savait pas trop comment interpréter la dernière phrase de Severus, resta silencieux.

-Il vaudrait mieux que tu comprennes dans quelle belle familles heureuse, unie et dysfonctionnelle tu es tombé, mon cher, poursuivi Severus. Ah, tiens, la voilà.

Sirius se retourna pour voir la mère de Severus. Eileen Snape était une femme étonnamment petite, à peine un mètre soixante, et beaucoup trop maigre. Elle aurait eu bien besoin de prendre quelques kilos. Son visage sans charme était encadré par des cheveux d'un châtain terne, mi-courts et méticuleusement brossés.

Lorsqu'elle arriva à côté d'eux, elle se tourna vers Sirius, un étonnant sourire plaqué sur ses lèvres fines. C'était le genre de sourire que sa mère à lui aurait pu avoir dans une réception quelconque, un sourire qui voulait dire « je ne vous aime pas, mais je fais comme si ». Lorsqu'elle prit la parole, ce fut de la même voix glaciale que celle de son fils, ce qui donnait une étrange impression de décalage avec le côté chaleureux de ses paroles, qu'elle s'adressa à lui :

-Alors c'est toi le fils Black? J'ai bien connu ta mère, nous sommes allées à l'école ensemble.

-Ah oui? s'étonna Sirius. Elle ne m'a jamais parlé de vous.

Le sourire de la femme se figea encore un peu plus et Sirius comprit qu'il avait fait une erreur, qu'il tenta maladroitement de rattraper.

-Enfin, je veux dire… On ne se parlait presque pas, de toute façon. Elle m'a mis à la porte l'année dernière, et…

Il se tu, conscient qu'il s'enfonçait un peu plus lui-même à chaque parole qu'il prononçait.

-On devrait y aller, dit Mme Snape à voix basse. On a au moins une demi-heure de métro devant nous, et j'ai tellement de choses à faire…

Ils sortirent tous les trois du quai 9 ¾. Eileen rasait les murs, comme si elle n'avait pas voulu parler à qui que se soit. Une fois sur une rame du métro moldu, elle parut se détendre un peu, mais elle demeura figée, froide et silencieuse.

Après une bonne demi-heure dans le métro (demi-heure qui enchanta Sirius, qui éprouvait un amour profond pour ce moyen de transport), ils durent encore marcher une vingtaine de minutes avant d'arriver chez les Snape. Apparemment, cette famille habitait dans un quartier pauvre de Londres, de ceux que l'on déconseillerait aux touristes. Ils entrèrent finalement dans un grand immeuble. Sirius se dirigeait vers l'ascenseur, lorsqu'il entendit Mme Snape dire, d'un ton ennuyé qui laissait deviner son exaspération :

-L'ascenseur ne fonctionne pas, ces jours-ci. Viens, l'escalier est par ici.

Et Sirius dût gravir les innombrables marches montant dans les cinq étages menant jusqu'à leur appartement. Lorsqu'ils y entrèrent, il resta tout simplement bouche-bée. L'appartement était minable, tout simplement. Et la propreté presque maniaque qui y régnait ne faisait qu'empirer sa laideur.

-Vous devriez aller mettre vos choses dans votre chambre, murmura presque la femme.

Puis, se retournant vers son fils, elle lui dit :

-Il va falloir que vous alliez chercher le matelas pour Sirius chez Agatha. Je devais aller le chercher hier, mais je n'ai pas eu le temps.

-Bien sûr, répondit Severus, qui, contrairement à Sirius, avait l'air de savoir qui était Agatha. On y va tout de suite, d'accord?

La femme se contenta de hocher vaguement la tête avant d'entrer dans une pièce que Sirius devina être la cuisine. Comprenant qu'il devrait ressortir et remarcher, peut être même beaucoup, Sirius posa sa valise, qu'il tenait toujours, et suivit Snape qui quittait déjà l'appartement. Ils redescendirent les paliers en silence, et Severus n'avait toujours pas ouvert la bouche lorsqu'ils sortirent du hall.

-Tu pourrais au moins me dire où on va, merde!

-Chez Agatha, chercher ton matelas, répliqua Severus d'un ton acide. À moins que tu ne préfères dormir par terre.

-C'est qui, cette bonne femme, au juste? Et pourquoi diable elle vous prête un matelas?

-C'est ma cousine. Enfin, non, pas vraiment, reprit Snape. En fait, c'est la fille d'une amie de ma mère. Elle vit en appartement avec des amis, et elle a eu la gentillesse de nous prêter ce truc. Et tu as de la chance, parce que si elle ne l'avait pas fait, tu aurais du dormir sur le canapé, et je crois qu'il est trop petit pour tes jambes. Ça répond à ta question?

Sirius ne répondit que par un vague grognement et le reste du trajet se déroula dans un silence presque total. Ils durent reprendre le métro et, au terme d'un voyage qui parut interminable à Sirius (il avait beau aimer le métro, il n'en était pas moins fatigué), ils s'arrêtèrent finalement dans un autre quartier de Londres, tout aussi pauvre que celui où vivait Severus, mais beaucoup plus animé. Ils arrivèrent devant un vieil immeuble… et faillirent se heurter à une jeune fille vêtue d'un surprenant uniforme de polyester rose vif, qui poussa un cri de joie quasi hystérique en les voyants.

-Severus! beugla-t-elle le prenant dans ses bras.

Étonnement, il ne s'arracha pas à cette étreinte en hurlant de rage et se contenta de dire d'un ton joyeux :

-Agatha!

-On a de la chance de s'être croisés, s'exclama-t-elle. Je reviens tout juste du travail.

-Du travail?

-Bah oui. Je ne m'habille pas comme ça pour faire joli, quand même, dit-elle en pointant son uniforme rose d'un air dégoûté.

-J'en déduis que tu ne travailles plus au restaurant? demanda Severus d'un air vaguement amusé.

-Bah non. J'ai trouvé un boulot de femme de chambre dans un espèce de…

Elle s'arrête un instant, le temps de glisser une cigarette allumée entre ses lèvres.

-Dans un espèce d'hôtel de passe minable qui s'appelle le motel Acapulco, reprit-elle en retirant sa cigarette de sa bouche qui crachait aussi bien des mots que de la fumée, à présent. Je ne vois pas le rapport avec Acapulco, à moins qu'un voyage là-bas se paie à l'heure, mais bon, c'est un boulot.

Elle se tourna vers Sirius, qu'elle examina en silence pendant quelques secondes.

-Ouais, tu es exactement comme je t'imaginais, dit-elle finalement. Une belle gueule de petit salaud de fils de riche. Le genre à qui papa et maman achètent une voiture comme cadeau de seizième anniversaire.

Sirius faillit d'abord éclater de rire, tant l'idée de ses parents lui achetant une voiture lui semblait ridicule, puis il réalisa qu'une fille qu'il n'avait encore jamais vue le détestait pour une raison inconnue. Il était tombé dans un milieu hostile et inconnu, et il se sentait soudainement très seul.

-Bon, c'est pas tout ça, mais ce matelas ne va pas aller se chercher tout seul, déclara la jeune femme. Vous venez?

Pour la seconde fois de la journée, Sirius entra dans le hall puant aux murs tapissés de moquette d'un immeuble misérable. Pour la seconde fois, il se dirigea naïvement vers l'ascenseur, pour se faire dire qu'il ne fonctionnait pas. Par contre, il n'eut pas cinq étages à monter. Non. Il en eut sept.

Ils arrivèrent finalement dans un appartement. Il était tout aussi minable que celui des parents de Snape, mais beaucoup plus joyeux. Et beaucoup moins propre. Agatha posa son sac en papier coloré par terre, balaya la pièce des yeux et poussa un glapissement qui fit sursauter Sirius.

-Padraig! Padraig!

Ils purent tous les trois entendre un vague grognement qui tint lieu de réponse. La jeune femme de chambre leva les yeux au ciel et leur fit signe d'entrer. Severus fit mine de retirer ses chaussures, ce qui fit carrément éclater de rire Agatha.

-Voyons, Severus, comme si un peu de poussière allait changer quoi que se soit à l'état de cette piaule! Allez, entrez tous les deux.

Arrivés dans la salle à manger, Sirius fut confronté à une des choses les plus bizarres de toute sa vie : un jeune homme étendu dans un hamac. Rien de bizarre jusque là, si ce n'est que le hamac avait été attaché au cadre de la porte de ce que nous, moldus, identifierions facilement comme étant une buanderie improvisée dans un placard, mais qui ne revêtait aucune signification particulière pour Sirius. Il serait resté là à l'observer indéfiniment si Agatha n'était pas venue se planter devant lui en glapissant encore et toujours :

-Ah, te voilà, toi! Toujours à glander dans ton hamac! Je t'avais demandé de mettre le matelas dans le vestibule. Il est encore dans la chambre, je suppose?

-T'as tout compris, Aggie.

-Ben, bouge tes fesses et va le chercher.

-Pas envie.

-Je ne te demande pas si tu as envie de le faire, je te dis d'aller le chercher.

-Et si je veux pas?

-Si tu veux pas? Eh ben, si tu veux pas, t'auras qu'à dormir sous un pont ce soir. Je suis sérieuse, Paddy.

Le dénommé Padraig se leva de mauvaise grâce et se dirigea en grommelant vers une pièce plus éloigné, Sirius sur les talons. Il était littéralement émerveillé par tout ce qu'il voyait. Après tout, c'était la première fois qu'il entrait dans un appartement moldu, si l'on excepte les quelques secondes passées chez les Snape. Ils entrèrent finalement tout les quatre dans de qui devait être une petite chambre. Elle était emplie d'objets hétéroclites et incompréhensibles pour Sirius. Agatha pointa du doit un matelas qui trainait par terre, et Padraig pointa du doigt Sirius.

-Allez, viens m'aider, gamin. Je refuse de souffrir tout seul.

Et Sirius y alla en souriant. Il ne voyait pas où était le drame. Après tout, descendre un matelas, ce n'était pas l'équivalent d'une éternité passée à brûler dans les flammes de l'enfer qu'il faisait vivre à Snape.

Sept étages plus bas, il avait finalement compris où était le drame. Ils avaient descendu trois étages en tenant le matelas, ce qui s'était avéré être épuisant, puis Padraig en avait eu assez et ils l'avaient tout simplement fait glisser jusqu'en bas. Un fois dans le hall, Padraig donna des clés à la jeune femme et remonta les escaliers en se plaignant.

-Allez les garçons. Portez-moi ça dans la voiture, qu'on en finisse.

Aussitôt, Sirius oublia toute sa fatigue. Il allait faire un tour de voiture pour la première fois de sa vie!

-Ça roule vraiment, ce truc? demanda Severus, quelque peu incrédule.

-Eh, oh, c'est une Westfalia soixante-quatre entièrement remise à neuf, alors on ne critique pas.

Ils pénétrèrent donc tous les trois dans l'étrange véhicule et repartirent en direction du foyer des Snape. Sirius n'était pas pressé d'arriver. Agatha avait beau sembler le haïr, elle n'en était pas moins divertissante, et quelque chose lui disait que les parents de Snape seraient beaucoup moins drôles. Et en plus, il faudrait remonter ce foutu matelas… Pour ne plus penser, Sirius se mit à regarder par la fenêtre de la voiture. Il vit de nombreuses motos, et il était en train d'envisager l'achat de l'une d'elle quand ils arrivèrent à l'immeuble. Lui et Severus trainèrent la pièce de literie sur le trottoir sous le regard d'Agatha.

-Bon, je vous laisse maintenant. Tu diras bonjour à ta mère pour moi, hein?

Et elle redémarra, laissant les garçons seuls avec la triste perspective d'avoir à monter cinq étages avec leur lourde charge. Sirius et Severus échangèrent un court regard. Ce dernier soupira et déclara :

-Bon, allez, viens. Dans l'escalier, je tire et tu pousses. Ça te va?

Quinze minutes plus tard, ils avaient atteint le deuxième palier et, chose étonnante, ils avaient réussi à se parler, et même à rire.

-Au fait, demanda Sirius, qui est Padraig par rapport à Agatha? Son amoureux?

-Ça, répondit Severus, c'est une histoire ridicule. Ils se connaissent depuis toujours, pratiquement, et ils se sont toujours détestés. Puis, l'année dernière, ils ont soudainement réalisé qu'ils s'aimaient et depuis ils sortent ensemble... ce qui ne les empêche pas de s'engueuler dix fois par jour, d'ailleurs.

-C'est dingue! ricana Sirius. Comme si deux personnes supposées se haïr pouvaient former un couple!

Et les deux garçons montèrent les paliers restant en se moquant légèrement de ce couple si ridicule à leurs yeux.

Quand Sirius entra dans l'appartement, il nota deux changements. D'abord, une délicieuse odeur de bœuf et de légumes flottait dans l'air. Ensuite, le deuxième et le moins agréable des changements était que Tobias Snape était rentré. L'homme était allongé sur le sofa et lorsqu'il vit son fils entrer, il émit un vague grognement que Sirius interpréta comme une salutation. Severus fit un léger signe de la main à Sirius, signe qui voulait sans doute dire « ne-dis-rien-et-contente-toi-de-me-suivre », ce qu'il fit. Ils entrèrent finalement dans ce qui semblait être la chambre de Severus.

La pièce était minuscule, sombre, et uniquement meublée d'une vieille armoire, d'un bureau bancal et d'un matelas qui, bien que posé à même le seul, avait été emballé de draps avec soin. Sirius se tourna vers Severus dont le visage avait pris une surprenante teinte rosée.

-Je suppose que tu vas trouver ça très drôle de dire à tout le monde à Poudlard que la famille Snape n'a même pas assez d'argent pour acheter un vrai lit à leur fils unique, siffla Snape. Et surtout d'aller dire à tous les serpentard que Snevillus est un sang-de-bourbe. Je viens de faire ton été, non?

-Écoute Snape, murmura Sirius, plutôt mal à l'aise, je sais qu'on n'a pas toujours été très gentils avec toi… Et tu n'as pas toujours été gentil avec nous, soit dit en passant… Mais se moquer de ta famille, se serait vraiment trop minable.

Severus parut sur le point de répondre quelque chose lorsqu'ils entendirent quelqu'un cogner à la porte de la chambre et la voix de la mère de Snape qui leur disait de venir manger. Ils se dirigèrent vers la salle à manger et s'assirent à la table à laquelle était déjà attablé Tobias Snape. Quelques instants plus tard, Eileen arriva en tenant une assiette qu'elle déposa devant son mari. Elle répéta cette opération consistant à recouvrir le meuble de couverts à trois autres reprises avant de s'asseoir pour manger.

Sirius fut surpris qu'elle n'utilise pas sa magie mais se garda bien de passer le moindre commentaire. Pendant quelques minutes, ils mangèrent en silence, leurs têtes penchées sur leurs assiettes respectives quand soudainement un bruit qui n'avait rien à voir avec le raclement des ustensiles les fit tous sursauter. Apparemment, Tobias avait fait claquer sa main sur la table, si fort que la salière s'était renversée.

-Ton riz! Cria-t-il à sa femme. Il n'est pas assez cuit!

-Mais Tobias… Je…Je ne comprends pas, je l'ai pourtant fait cuire cinq minutes de plus que d'habitude…

-La ferme! Tu n'es même pas fichue de cuisiner comme il faut. D'ailleurs, tu n'es pas fichue de faire quoique ce soit comme il faut!

L'homme se leva et alla se jeter bruyamment sur le canapé du salon.

-Apporte-moi à boire!

Cet ordre, lancé avec mépris et dédain, devait surement s'adresser à sa femme, car elle se leva, marcha jusqu'au réfrigérateur, en sorti une bouteille de bière et alla la donner à son époux. Puis elle retourna à la salle à manger où elle desservie sa place et celle de Tobias. Sirius prit une autre bouchée de viande, mais le bœuf avait dorénavant un goût de cendre dans sa bouche. Il repoussa son assiette, l'appétit définitivement coupé.

-Si vous avez fini, tous les deux, murmura Eileen, la tête penchée vers le plancher, allez donc dans votre chambre.

-Si vous voulez, je peux vous aider à netto…

-Allez dans votre chambre, répéta-t-elle, d'un ton un peu plus coupant, cette fois.

Ils y allèrent, et Severus referma la porte, la main légèrement tremblante.

-Severus, je… commença Sirius.

-Ne dis rien, le coupa Severus.

Et parce qu'il n'aurait pas su quoi dire de toute façon, Sirius ne dit rien.

Et puis? Devrait-on faire un autodafé avec les cahiers ayant servi à l'écriture de cette fic, ou les mettre en nomination pour le Pulitzer (je plaisante)? Quoi que vous pensiez, une seule solution : la review, salaire de tout auteur de fanfiction.


	5. 5 Buanderie et crise familiale

**Disclaimer :** Bon….Voyons voire. Je ne suis ni britannique, ni blonde, ni riche. Par conséquent, je ne suis pas J.K Rowling. Je me contente d'emprunter ses personnages pour leurs faires vivre des histoires sorti de mon imagination tordu, voilà tout.

**Notes de l'auteur : ** Bon…Est-ce que vous allez me pardonner de vous avoir fait attendre aussi longtemps si je vous dis que ma prof de science nous accable de devoir? Non? Bon…(cherche une meilleure excuse. N'en trouve aucune.) Bon, eh bien, ce n'est pas tout à fait ma faute! C'est mon bêta-reader qui est épouvantablement lent. Adressez-lui vous plainte. (mais qu'elle lâcheté de ma part! Je devrais avoir honte...)

**Dédicace : **Je dédis ce chapitre à tous les lecteurs qui me restent fidèles même si je les fait attendre une éternité, et plus particulièrement à Severus Rogue, parce que quand je n'ai pas de motivation pour écrire, je me dis « allez, écris, sinon Severus va trouver ton adresse et te trucider… » (si, si, c'est positif…).

- Tobias, je t'en prie, arrête. Tu vas réveiller les garçons. Tobias…Non!

Sirius fut une fois de plus tiré du sommeil par les bruits d'une dispute. En deux semaines passées chez les Snape, il avait déjà été réveillé par trois disputes, quatre si l'on comptait celle qui était en train d'avoir lieu.

- Espèce de putain du diable! Tu mériterais de crever, sale chienne inutile! Vous avez ruiné ma vie, toi et ta pédale de fils! Vous avez ruiné ma vie!

C'était une situation indescriptiblement gênante. Sirius savait que Severus ne dormait pas (il ne dormait pour ainsi dire jamais) et que s'il tournait la tête, il croiserait son regard.

- Je t'en prie, mon chéri, arrête. Viens te coucher, s'il te plaît…

Le plus insupportable, c'était la voix d'Eileen Snape. Un simple murmure, parce qu'elle ne voulait pas les réveiller, et un ton tellement humble, tellement suppliant et tellement, tellement humilié. Lui-même n'avait jamais eu de bon rapport avec sa mère, et en était même venu à la détester. Pourtant, il n'était pas sûr qu'il aurait pu supporter de l'entendre parler avec cette voix. Comment Severus faisait-il pour ne pas devenir complètement cinglé?

Dans le salon, il y eu un bruit de verre brisé et un cri étranglé. Sirius remonta sa couverture su sa tête, malgré la chaleur étouffante qui régnait dans la petite pièce et essaya de se rendormir.

Lorsqu'il se réveilla, quelques heures plus tard, un silence oppressant, de ceux qui suivent les tempêtes, bourdonnait à ses oreilles. Un rapide coup d'œil sur le minuscule réveil posé entre son matelas et celui de Snape lui apprit qu'il n'était que six heures du matin.

Snape était toujours endormi, le visage tourné vers le mur. Ses cheveux noirs recouvraient une bonne partie de son visage. Pour la première fois, Sirius réalisa que Severus n'avait pas réellement les cheveux gras. Ce n'était qu'une illusion causée par leur épaisseur. En fait, il avait de très beaux cheveux.

Enfin, c'est-à-dire qu'ils auraient été beaux s'ils avaient été sur la tête de quelqu'un d'autre. Parce que rien du physique de Snevillus n'était beau, évidemment. Même pas ses cheveux noirs, épais et soyeux….Surtout pas ses cheveux noirs, épais et soyeux!

Légèrement troublé par ses précédentes pensés, Sirius sorti de la chambre et entra dans la salle à manger. S'y trouvait déjà Eileen Snape, occupée à boire un café. Elle portait une robe de chambre en tissu-éponge vert pomme, et ses cheveux pendouillaient sur son visage, ce qui lui donnait un air très négligé.

Lorsqu'elle l'entendit entrer dans la pièce, elle leva vers lui sa tête au visage sans expression. Ses yeux étaient rouges, comme si elle n'avait pas assez dormi, ou trop pleuré. Sans doute un mélange des deux.

- Tu es déjà debout? dit-elle sur un ton teinté d'une surprise trop morne pour être sincère. Il est très tôt, pourtant.

- Mme Snape, je…

Il se tût, pour la bonne et simple raison qu'il ignorait comment finir sa phrase.

- Il y a des céréales dans la cuisine, si tu veux, déclara-t-elle en faisant mine ne de ne pas l'avoir entendu, et je crois qu'il reste un peu de café.

- Mme Snape, est-ce que tout va bien?

Il avait posé cette question sans trop savoir pourquoi, car il était clair que rien n'allait bien. En entendant la question, Eileen changea imperceptiblement d'attitude. Sa bouche se crispa et ses paupières se plissèrent légèrement sur ses yeux. Étrangement, Sirius eut l'impression de connaître le nouveau regard de Mme Snape. C'était celui de Severus lorsque quelqu'un lui faisait une mauvaise farce et qu'il essayait désespérément de conserver sa dignité.

- Mais bien sûr que tout va bien, affirma-t-elle. Mais il est vraiment tôt. Tu devrais retourner te coucher pour quelques heures.

- Je ne suis pas fatigué. Mais vous êtes sûre que…

- Je viens de te dire que tout va parfaitement bien, répéta-t-elle d'un ton beaucoup plus froid. Va te recoucher, maintenant.

Sirius retourna dans la minuscule chambre en soupirant. Ça n'était pas la peine d'essayer de discuter avec Eileen Prince. Elle avait un talent naturel pour changer de sujet et emmener la conversation sur des sujets moins glissants.

Sirius ouvrit la porte et tomba presque nez-à-nez avec Severus - en même temps, le nez de ce dernier avait la taille de celui de Pinocchio et la pièce, celle de sa bouche. Ce n'était donc pas très surprenant.

- Ah, te voilà Black. Moi qui espérait que ce maudit lien avait disparu et toi avec.

- Ferme donc ta gueule.

- Ne me dis pas de la fermer! Je te l'interdis.

- Écoute Snape, commença Sirius, mû par une soudaine inspiration. Je ne sais pas combien de temps on va passer ensemble, mais ça risque de durer un moment. Alors on pourrait peut être faire un effort tous les deux et essayer d'améliorer nos rapports, non?

- Tu veux dire, demanda Severus d'un ton prudent, que tu crois qu'on devrait faire une espèce de trêve?

Black acquiesça. Au moins, il avait compris, ce qui était positif. Enfin, sauf si, dans le langage des signes, son hochement de tête signifiait : « Va te faire foutre, sale con ».

C'est une bonne idée, admit Severus, quelque peu à contrecœur. On pourrait toujours essayer.

Le jeune Gryffondor sourit légèrement. Ce n'était pas encore le moment où les caméras allaient les filmer en fondu, les mains jointes au-dessus de leurs têtes, en train de chanter War is over, ou Ebony and Ivory, mais bon, ça suffirait. Pour l'instant, du moins. Et puis, ils pouvaient toujours, à défaut de chanter, faire jouer le disque de Give peace a chance.

- Je dois dire, ajouta Severus, que je suis assez surpris que tu aies eu une idée aussi logique. Est-ce que mon intelligence finirait par déteindre sur toi?

Sirius s'apprêtait à lui dire d'aller jouer à l'âne ailleurs lorsqu'il il remarqua le petit sourire qui n'avait rien d'animal étirant ses lèvres fines. C'était un jour spécial, un jour à inscrire sur le calendrier. C'était Le-jour-où-Severus-Snape-avait-fait-une-blague.

- Non, non, ce n'est pas que ton intelligence déteigne sur mon esprit, mais plutôt que tu assimile la mienne. Je te félicite, tu es plus sage qu'un amérindien, c'est le moins qu'on puisse dire.

- Ouais, ouais, c'est ça, ricana Severus. Tu viens prendre ton petit-déjeuner, le mammifère supérieur?

Les choses furent beaucoup moins drôles une fois de retour dans la cuisine. La mère de Snape avait sans doute refait du café entre-temps, car elle était toujours attablée devant une tasse fumante.

Severus balaya nerveusement l'appartement des yeux, et son regard se posa sur la table du salon. Ou plutôt sur ce qui restait de la table du salon. En effet, la table de verre avait été brisée, et des morceaux de vitre gisaient entre ses quatre pattes métalliques.

- Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé? demanda Severus, qui semblait furieux.

- Oh, ce n'est rien, rien du tout, murmura Eileen en détournant les yeux.

- Rien du tout? Bien sûr, la table basse s'est brisée toute seule, c'est ça maman? Ou peut être que c'est les petits lutins qui l'ont cassée, c'est ça?

- Severus… commença Sirius, épouvantablement mal à l'aise. Puis, il croisa son regard et choisit de la fermer, pour une fois dans sa vie.

- Si ce ne sont pas les petits lutins qui ont brisée la table, qui l'a fait, hein, maman? Qui? poursuivit Severus d'un ton glacial.

- Ton père, souffla-t-elle d'une voix si étranglé qu'ils devinèrent plus qu'ils n'entendirent les mots.

- Bien sûr. Il est rentré complètement ivre et il a encore tout cassé. Quelle surprise.

- Ce n'est pas grave. Tout à l'heure, je vais la réparer, ça va me prendre une seconde.

- Ce n'est pas le problème et tu le sais! protesta-t-il. Il te traite comme de la...Il n'a aucun respect pour toi et tu te laisses faire!

- Arrête! siffla-t-elle. Arrête !

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne le quittes pas? Tu serais bien mieux sans lui!

La femme se leva brusquement, resserra les pans de sa robe de chambre et sortit de la pièce pour sa chambre dont elle referma brusquement la porte derrière elle.

- Eh merde, grogna Severus, tout en se laissant tomber sur une chaise.

Sirius tira lui aussi une chaise vers lui et s'assit. Lorsqu'il prit la parole, ce fut avec le ton de quelqu'un qui parle à un grizzli fou de rage et prêt à organiser un amusant « Mais où est le petit randonneur disparu? » pour les policiers : un ton extrêmement prudent.

- Sev, je pense que tu ne devrais pas être aussi…aussi sévère avec ta mère. Ce n'est pas sa faute, après tout.

Snape tourna lentement la tête vers lui. Sirius s'était plus oui moins attendu à une explosion de colère, à des cris et de la rage, mais Severus avait simplement l'air très déprimé.

- Tu ne les connais que depuis quelques semaines, murmura Snape. Moi, je vis avec eux depuis toujours. Il te manque pas mal d'informations pour juger. Peut être que j'en ai assez de m'occuper d'elle. Peut être que je juge qu'elle devrait s'occuper d'elle-même, pour changer.

Il se tut un instant, puis reprit la parole, d'un ton très bas, presque inaudible.

- Je sais que j'ai l'air horrible, et égoïste, et tout, mais j'essaie de la protéger depuis que j'ai cinq ans. Je n'en peux tout simplement plus. Peux-tu comprendre ça?

- Oui! Oui, bien sûr que je peux comprendre, Sev, s'empressa de répondre Sirius.

Severus hocha vaguement la tête avant de reprendre, d'un ton à la fois amusé et outré, un mélange plutôt surprenant :

- Comment m'as-tu appelé? Sev? C'est immonde! Tu dois avoir fumé tes céréales, ce matin, si tu crois que je vais te laisser m'appeler comme ça!

- Pourquoi pas? Je trouve ça joli, moi «Sev ». Ou bien « Sevy », peut être.

- C'est ça, rêve, ricana l'adolescent à l'immonde surnom.

Le reste de la matinée se déroula dans un calme relatif, parfois agrémenté d'un éclat de rire. Quelque heure plus tard, Severus vit sa mère sortir de sa chambre, habillée et coiffée. Elle avait, en somme, reprit le masque de perfection qu'elle gardait en toutes circonstances.

Elle vint s'asseoir et demanda d'un ton faussement enjoué :

- J'aurais besoin que vous me rendiez service, les garçons. Vous pouvez le faire?

- Bien sûr, Mme Snape! répondit Sirius avec un grand sourire artificiel. Qu'est-ce que vous voulez qu'on fasse, au juste?

- Oh, j'aurais juste besoin que vous vous occupiez de la lessive. Je n'aurai pas le temps de passer à la laverie automatique, aujourd'hui, alors…

Le sourire de Black fondit, faisant place à une expression de profonde perplexité. Visiblement, il n'avait jamais fait la lessive de sa vie et n'avait aucune idée de la façon de s'y prendre. De plus, il ne savait pas ce qu'était une laverie automatique.

Il est vrai que la façon dont les moldus veillaient à la propreté de leurs vêtements n'était pas un sujet qui passionnait les jeunes sorciers (sauf Arthur Weasley, mais lui était un cas à part.)

Mais aller à la laverie automatique était un moyen comme un autre de sortir de l'appartement pour quelques heures, et Severus emprunta un instant le sourire sacchariné de Sirius.

- Mais bien sûr, maman. On va y aller tout de suite. Est-ce que les vêtements sont déjà préparés?

Sa mère poussa un soupir de soulagement. Elle semblait ravie d'être débarrassée de ces deux gamins qui insistaient pour entretenir une conversation qui la mettait affreusement mal à l'aise.

- Oui, oui, les vêtements sont prêts. Ils sont dans des sacs devant ma chambre, avec de la monnaie.

- Parfait. On y va tout de suite, alors.

Il se saisit des deux sacs emplis de vêtements, en colla un dans les bras de Black et lui fit signe de sortir. Black lui obéit en affichant un air quelque peu paumé.

- Mais où est-ce qu'on va? demanda Sirius d'une voix légèrement plaintive. Tu fais toujours ça, me dire d'aller quelque part ou de faire quelque chose, et je ne sais même pas de quoi tu parles. C'est très déstabilisant.

Severus ne répondit pas, se contentant de faire mine de jouer du violon d'un air faussement affligé.

- Ha ha, très drôle monsieur le violoniste. Et en attendant, tu peux m'expliquer où on va?

- On va dans une bu-an-de-rie pour laver des vê-te-ments. Est-ce que tu comprends?

- Non, pas vraiment, mais je vais faire comme si, hein? On va prendre le métro?

- Non, c'est seulement à cinq minutes de marche d'ici.

Les deux jeunes hommes marchèrent, les bras encombrés par les sacs de vêtements, et arrivèrent effectivement à la laverie automatique après à peine cinq minutes.

Sirius entra le premier et resta bouche-bée devant les incompréhensibles cubes de métal blanc. Heureusement pour eux, il n'y avait presque personne dans la pièce, mis à part une très vieille dame qui ne paru pas remarquer l'apparition des deux adolescents.

- Black? Ce n'est pas que de fixer des machines à laver d'un air absent est un comportement inhabituel, mais j'apprécierais quand même que tu t'en abstiennes.

- Comment ça marche? demanda Sirius, fasciné. Ça lave vraiment les vêtements?

- Bien sûr que non, ça ne lave pas les vêtements. Les moldus adorent perdre leur temps et leur argent pour rien.

Puis, en voyant l'air perdu et perplexe du Gryffondor, il reprit :

- Oh, Black, je plaisantais! Bien sûr que ça fonctionne, qu'est-ce que tu crois? Viens, je vais te montrer.

Les dix minutes suivantes se passèrent dans la vapeur d'eau et de savon. Sirius était visiblement impressionné par l'ingéniosité des moldus, et ses nombreuses questions ralentirent de beaucoup le processus.

Lorsqu'ils eurent finalement achevé de mettre les habits dans les machines, ils s'installèrent sur les inconfortables chaises de plastiques orange qui meublaient l'endroit. Ils se mirent à discuter, de la façon la plus naturelle qui soit, et Severus fut très surpris. Il avait toujours crut que Sirius était un pauvre crétin inculte, avec le quotient intellectuel d'un filet de sol cru.

Il s'avéra que c'était faux. Sans être aussi cultivé que lui (peu de garçons de quinze ans pouvaient se vanter de l'être), Sirius était capable de suivre une conversation intelligente de façon tout à fait appréciable.

Severus n'était d'ailleurs pas sûr d'apprécier. Il avait toujours pensé que Black n'était rien de plus qu'un bel idiot, qu'un crétin décoratif. S'il devenait intelligent, c'était les fondements même de son mépris qui s'effondraient. Enfin, non, pas vraiment. Il mépriserait toujours Black, bien sûr, c'était dans l'ordre naturel des choses. Il devait juste se répéter que Black n'était qu'un pauvre crétin, et tout irait bien.

Lorsqu'ils rentrèrent à l'appartement, quelques heures plus tard, Tobias Snape était absent. On aurait dit que l'appartement tout entier respirait plus facilement lorsqu'il n'était pas là, impression renforcée par le fait que la table avait été réparée.

Le reste de la journée fut consacrée aux devoirs de vacance pour les garçons et aux tâches ménagères pour Eileen. Ils profitaient tous les trois de l'absence de Snape père pour se servir de la magie. Une fois de plus, Severus se dit qu'ils seraient tous bien mieux sans cette loque alcoolique et minable qui lui tenait lieu de père.

C'était sa faute s'ils étaient coincés dans cet appartement miteux, sa faute si sa mère était caissière dans un supermarché moldu malgré tout son talent. Mais bon, au moins il était sorti pour la journée, et Severus en était fort content.

La journée s'écoula paisiblement. L'heure du souper arriva sans que Tobias daigne rentrer. Severus commençait d'ailleurs à s'inquiéter. Pas qu'il craignit qu'il arrive quelque chose à son père, loin de là. Simplement, lorsqu'il ne rentrait pas, il ne pouvait se trouver qu'à un seul endroit : un pub quelconque, où il faisait plus qu'honneur à ses racines irlandaise en buvant de la bière jusqu'à être éjecté de l'endroit. Or, Severus considérait que son père lui avait déjà fait assez honte pour toute une existence sans en plus afficher son pire côté à tout le monde. Sa mère devait songer à la même chose, car elle était nerveuse et demeura encore plus silencieuse qu'à l'habitude.

Sirius, inconscient du drame qui se profilait à l'horizon, essaya vainement d'entretenir la conversation, puis abandonna devant le peu de résultat obtenu. Le repas s'acheva dans un silence total. Le reste de la soirée se déroula avec une lenteur criminelle.

Eileen s'occupa vaguement des tâches ménagère, de façon presque robotique, comme une machine bien huilée. Severus regarda vaguement la télévision, l'esprit entièrement fixé vers la crise qui allait éclater dans quelques heures. Quant à Sirius, il tenta maladroitement de questionner son compagnon d'infortune sur les raisons de l'atmosphère pourrie qui régnait dans la maison, mais il renonça en constatant le manque de réactions des Serpentards peuplant la maison en question.

À dix-neuf heures trente, Eileen s'assit sur une des chaises de la cuisine et se mit à fixer la fenêtre d'un air absent. C'était une scène que Severus avait vue des centaines de fois au cours de son enfance, la scène traditionnelle de la pauvre mère de famille qui attend que son ivrogne de mari rentre à la maison. À vingt-et-une heure, il abandonna la partie et s'enferma dans sa chambre avec un roman (et avec Sirius, bien entendu). Moins d'une demi-heure plus tard, les garçons éteignirent la lumière. Severus resta étendu dans le noir à calculer les jours qui le séparaient de ses dix-sept ans.

Sirius fut réveillé par une brûlure cuisante à la joue gauche. Son réveil, déjà brutal en soi, fut rendu encore plus difficile par les hurlements qui venaient du salon. Il porta machinalement la main à sa joue, qui le piquetait toujours et qui commençait à enfler légèrement.

Sirius était un dragueur presque professionnel, et en tant que tel, il avait expérimenté cette douleur à de nombreuses reprises : c'était la souffrance consécutive à une énorme gifle. Sirius passa quelques secondes à se demander comment il avait pu recevoir une gifle alors qu'il était en étendu sur un matelas avant que son cerveau ne se réveille totalement et qu'il ne fasse le lien entre la brûlure de sa joue et le remue-ménage du salon.

Il s'apprêtait à se rendre dans la pièce voisine pour voir ce qui arrivait, lorsqu'il s'effondra par terre, avec l'impression que son nez venait de rencontrer très violemment une poêle à frire. Il y eu des hurlements encore plus hystérique au salon, puis un angoissant moment de silence. Et finalement, la voix d'Eileen s'éleva.

Elle ne hurla pas, elle ne cria même pas, et pourtant, il sembla à Sirius que les trois mots qu'elle prononça cristallisaient toute sa souffrance et toute sa peur.

- Severus, arrête. Arrête.

Il y eu un autre silence qui sembla hautement suspect à Sirius, précédé d'un autre hurlement. Sirius se leva d'un bond et couru jusqu'au salon. Là-bas, se déroulait une scène qui avait de quoi effrayer n'importe qui.

Severus avait appuyé sa baguette magique sur le cou de son père et ce n'était visiblement pas pour nettoyer magiquement le col de sa chemise.

- Je pourrais te tuer, saloperie d'ivrogne. Ce serait si facile. Je n'ai qu'un petit mot à prononcer, et je serais débarrassé de toi pour toujours.

Les mâchoires du jeune homme étaient si serrées que sa voix était réduite à un sifflement.

- Severus, ne fais pas ça. Je t'en supplie, mon chéri…

Eileen Snape semblait littéralement paniquée, le visage aussi blanc que la chambre que Sirius et Severus avaient partagée à Poudlard, tremblant un peu. Quant à Tobias, son état d'ébriété avancé l'empêchait d'être trop terrifié, mais il paraissait tout de même inquiet.

- J'ai une mauvaise nouvelle pour toi, _papa_. Je n'ai plus huit ans, et tu ne me fais plus peur depuis un bon moment. Et je te jure que si tu me frappes une autre fois, _une autre fois_, je te tuerai. Et je n'aurai pas besoin de baguette magique. Tu veux voir si je plaisante, salaud? Hein?

Comme il semblait évident que Severus ne plaisantait pas, Tobias ne répondit rien. Snape fils repoussa Snape père d'un air dégouté, avant de se frotter les mains sur les jambes, comme s'il venait de toucher quelque chose de particulièrement répugnant. Un sac de déchet ou une pièce de viande dans un état avancé de putréfaction, par exemple.

Sans même se retourner, il reprit la parole, d'une voix un peu plus calme mais toujours glaciale :

- Black, tu as trois minutes pour t'habiller et prendre tes affaires. Si tu n'es pas prêt, je fiche le camp sans toi, et tant pis si tu meurs.

Black ne jugea pas opportun de lui faire remarquer que sa propre mort entrainerait la sienne. Il se précipita plutôt dans la chambre où il enfila à toute vitesse ses habits. Lorsqu'il sortit de la pièce, Severus était déjà sorti dans l'appartement et il dû sauter dans ses souliers et lui courir après, un peu comme un aimant qui cherche à rejoindre un bout de métal.

Une vague de nausée lui indiqua que Snape était déjà à plus de vingt mètres de lui, ce qui l'obligea à courir encore plus vite. Lorsqu'il arriva finalement à ses côtés, il avait mal au cœur, il était à bout de souffle, et il faisait si chaud qu'il lui parut que mettre sa veste en jeans avait été une idée très stupide.

Il tenta de calquer son pas sur celui de Snape, et renonça finalement. Il fut très tenté de lui demander : A) Pourquoi il se croyait obligé de marcher aussi vite, et B) Où est-ce qu'ils allaient, au nom de Dieu?

Mais comme il avait la vague impression que ça ne leur apporterait rien de bon, il la boucla. Quelques minutes plus tard, ils entrèrent dans une station de métro, et Sirius s'autorisa à poser une question :

- Severus, on va chez Agatha? C'est ça?

- Mais non Black. On va à la gare centrale, d'où nous allons prendre le prochain train pour Paris. Une fois là-bas, on va s'installer à Montparnasse, faire renaître le mouvement dadaïste et devenir des figures marquante de la peinture surréaliste. Bien sûr qu'on va chez Agatha, crétin! Où veux-tu qu'on aille?

Sirius ne répondit rien (devant tant de mauvaise volonté le silence était de mise), appuya sa tête contre la vitre du wagon de métro et s'endormi. En fait, il ne réalisa qu'il s'était endormi que lorsque Snape le réveilla en lui tapotant l'épaule d'un air excédé.

Ils sortirent du métro, et arrivèrent assez rapidement devant l'immeuble habité par Agatha. Sans même un regard pour l'ascenseur, Severus s'engouffra dans la cage d'escalier, précédé d'un Sirius qui commençait à se demander si Agatha serait vraiment heureuse de les voir débarquer comme ça, à une heure et demie du matin.

De toute façon, il était un peu tard pour y penser, car Snape était déjà en train de sonner. Du moins, il essaya de sonner jusqu'à ce qu'il réalise que la sonnette ne fonctionnait pas. Il cogna alors sur la porte jusqu'à ce qu'il puissent entendre des voix indistinctes, ainsi que quelque chose qui ressemblait au bruit d'un orteil qui se cogne contre un meuble suivit d'une salve de jurons, le tout venant de l'appartement à la porte close.

La porte en question ne demeura d'ailleurs pas longtemps close. En effet, après quelques instants, une Agatha encore passablement endormie vint ouvrir. Elle portait un pyjama de coton blanc assez minimaliste et répandait une désagréable odeur de bière tiédit, de cendre froide et de désinfectants puissants. Elle n'avait sans doute pas pris sa douche en rentrant du travail.

En tout cas, elle était pour le moment occupée à les observer d'un air incompréhensif.

- Les garçons? Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites ici?

Pour être bien honnête, Sirius commençait à se poser la même question. Avant que Severus n'ait pu répondre quoi que se soit, Padraig, qui portait lui aussi des vêtements très minimalistes, arriva derrière Agatha.

- Aggie? Qu'est-ce qui se passe? Eh, mais c'est les deux gamins avec des noms bizarroïdes! Qu'est-ce qu'ils font ici?

- Peut être que si tu leur avais laissé le temps de parler, ils auraient pu nous le dire, Padraig. Il faut toujours que tu l'ouvres. Au fait, vous faites quoi ici?

Severus demeura silencieux pendant un court moment, se demandant sans doute comment exposer la situation. Il se décida pour une explication simple et peu précise.

- C'est l'enfer à la maison. Je pensais qu'on…Qu'on pourrait rester ici pour un moment.

- Oui, oui, bien sûr, répondit Agatha. Bon, un de vous deux peut prendre le matelas de Natalie, elle n'est pas rentrée à la maison depuis au moins deux jours, de toute façon. Et l'autre peut prendre le divan.

- Non, ils peuvent pas prendre le divan, objecta Padraig. Douglas dort déjà dessus.

- Bon, eh bien, il pourrait prendre…Euh...Ton hamac, peut être.

- Pas question! cria Padraig, qui semblait prêt à défendre son hamac au péril de sa vie. C'est mon hamac à moi que j'aime et personne ne va dormir dedans!

- Bon, bon, d'accord, espèce de radin. Les garçons, je suis désolée, mais vous allez devoir partager le matelas.

Sirius était beaucoup trop fatigué pour que ça le dérange, et il opina vaguement de la tête en signe d'approbation, imité par Severus. Agatha leur montra leur chambre, qui était en fait une demi-chambre, coupée en deux par un drap. Padraig les observa d'un air méfiant, comme s'il s'attendait à ce qu'ils tentent de lui voler son précieux hamac, et retourna finalement se coucher.

Sirius s'étendit sur le matelas en se demanda qui diable pouvait être Natalie, et en priant Dieu pour quelle ait une bonne hygiène corporelle. Il eut une pensée nostalgique pour son lit à baldaquin de Poudlard et tenta de se coucher le plus loin possible de Snape, ce qui ne lui laissait que quelques centimètres et le forçait à prendre une position qui représentait à peu près l'antithèse du confort. Il sombra finalement dans le sommeil, en se demandant s'il y avait des moldus qui dormaient dans de vrais lits et si oui, pourquoi les relations de Snape n'en comptaient aucun.

Bon, personnellement, je n'aime pas ce chapitre. Vraiment pas. Surtout que je pense à tout le temps que j'ai pris pour l'écrire… Mais j'avais besoin d'un pivot pour avancer dans l'histoire, et c'est à quoi ce truc sert. Je vous assure que le prochain chapitre (donc j'ai déjà écrit presque la moitié) sera bien meilleur! Promis. Sinon, vous en pensez quoi, vous? Laissez moi une petite review pour me le dire…


	6. 6 Bob Marley et premier baiser

**Disclaimer:** Nope, les personnages ne sont toujours pas à moi. Quel dommages...

**Notes de l'auteur:** Méchante Valence! Méchante Valence! *attrape sa lampe de bureau et se frappe la tête avec* Je sais que vous avez eu à attendre épouvanteblement longtemps pour ce chapitre. D'abord mon bêta-reader est parti en voyage, après je suis partie en voyage, ensuite mon pc a complètement planté...Mais bon, l'important, c'est que vous puissiez finalement lire la suite, non? Non? Bon, je vais aller me coincé les oreilles dans le four, dans ce cas.

**Dédicace:** Ce chapitre vous est dédié à vous tous, mes si patients et si précieux lecteurs. Je vous remercie de continuer à me lire, même si je suis une méchante auteur escargot.

Sirius n'eût pas le temps de passer la bonne de nuit de sommeil réparatrice sur laquelle il comptait pour lui faire oublier les dernières heures. En effet, il lui sembla qu'il venait à peine de se glisser sous les draps tâchés mais frais lorsqu'il sentit un poids lui tomber sur le dos. Quelque-chose ? Non, plutôt quelqu'un. Sa première impression fut que le quelqu'un en question devait être Severus, ce qui, étrangement, ne le dérangea pas vraiment.

Mais il ne mit pas longtemps à réaliser qu'à moins que ce dernier ne se soit fait faire une permanente et une augmentation mammaire, la personne avachie contre lui ne pouvait être Severus.

La jeune femme – parce que c'était soit ça, soit un travesti et que Sirius préféra penser qu'il s'agissait plutôt de la première option - s'agita mollement en semblant réaliser sa présence et s'écarta légèrement de lui, assise à ses côtés sur le matelas. Penchant la tête, elle remonta une de ses bretelles.

- Salut toi. On se connaît?

- Euh…Non.

- Oh, je suis soulagée. Tu es très mignon, mais je ne fais pas dans le détournement de mineur, mon chou. Allez, dégages de mon lit, maintenant. Je m'appelle Natalie, en passant.

- Sirius, répondit-il en se demandant où diable il allait bien pouvoir aller finir sa nuit.

Il se décida finalement à aller prendre un verre d'eau dans la cuisine. L'appartement baignait dans l'obscurité la plus totale. Seuls quelques bruits perçaient le sil...

- Bonjour Black.

Le cœur de Sirius manqua un battement. Il se retourna vers la source du bruit, et fut incapable de distinguer quoi que se soit, mis à part la lueur rouge d'une cigarette allumée.

- Severus? C'est toi?

- Non Black, c'est la voix de ta conscience... Bien sûr que c'est moi.

- Tu m'as fait peur, je ne croyais pas que tu étais là, dit Sirius en s'asseyant sur la chaise voisine de celle de Severus.

Il resta un instant silencieux, le regard fixé sur le jeune homme à côté de lui. Puis un détail le frappa soudain à travers sa fatigue.

- Tu fumes, toi?

- Ouais, je fume, répondit l'autre d'un ton agressif. Ça te pose problème?

- Non, non, s'empressa de répondre Sirius. C'est juste que…Bien, c'est pas très bon pour la santé, les cigarettes moldues.

- Et alors? rétorqua-t-il. En quoi est-ce que ça te regarde? Tu n'es pas mon père...

- En effet.

C'était la réplique la plus spirituelle que son cerveau mal réveillé avait bien voulu lui fournir. Il y eût un moment de silence... moment coupé par un bruit d'eau qui coulait. Apparemment, quelqu'un était en train de prendre une douche. Severus acheva sa cigarette et l'éteignit dans un cendrier décoratif en forme de coquillage qui trainait sur la table.

- On ne pourrait pas allumer une lampe, ou quelque chose comme ça? Je ne vois rien.

- Et réveiller la moitié de la baraque par la même occasion? Brillante idée, Black. On se ferait des tas d'amis, j'en suis sûr.

- Ok, ça suffit! cria Sirius, qui se reprit et se mit à chuchoter à toute vitesse entre ses dents. J'en ai assez de tes insultes, et de tes sarcasmes et ton attitude de merde. C'est pas ma faute si ton père est un enfoiré et si ta mère se pose en victime, alors arrête de passer tes nerfs sur moi!

Il se tut, attendant la réplique cinglante qui ne manquerait pas de venir. Mais, constatant que Severus était soudain plongé dans la contemplation d'une salière – À moitié vide, à moitié pleine ? Telle est la question... – il réalisa que son attente était vaine.

- Écoute, je ne voulais pas dire ça... C'est juste que j'ai l'impression que tu passes toute ta frustration sur moi, et c'est très désagréable, tu comprends? Et puis, on ne peut pas dire que tu fais preuve de bonne volonté, quoi.

Dans la salle de bain, la douche s'arrêta. Severus, lui, demeurait silencieux.

- Mais dit quelque chose, bon dieu!

- Tu as sans doute raison, Black.

- Et puis, j'en ai vraiment marre de ta foutue ironie, et…Quoi? J'ai raison?

- Oui, répondit Severus, toujours abimé dans la contemplation de la salière. Ce n'est pas ta faute si j'ai une famille de cinglés, si ma mère joue les martyres et si mon père est un fils de pute. Je ne devrais pas passer mes nerfs sur toi. Excuse-moi.

- Non, non, tu n'as pas à t'excuser, répliqua Sirius, qui se sentait soudainement très mal à l'aise. Je n'aurais pas du te dire ça, c'était stupide. Et puis, tu viens peut être d'une famille de cinglés, mais moi aussi. Ma famille est très différente de la tienne, d'accord, mais elle ne vaut pas mieux.

- Toutes les familles heureuses se ressemblent, mais les familles malheureuses le sont chacune a leur façon.

- Oui, en effet. C'est bien trouvé.

- Ce n'est pas de moi, c'est de Tolstoï.

- Tolstoï? C'est qui lui? Un copain d'Agatha?

- Laisse tomber.

Dehors, le ciel commençait à pâlir et Sirius arrivait maintenant à distinguer les contours des objets de l'appartement. Severus s'était allumé une autre cigarette et en tirait de longues émanations de produits chimiques divers, le regard dans le vide. La porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrit et Agatha, qui portait, cette fois aussi, son immonde uniforme de polyester rose en sortit.

- Coucou les garçons. Vous êtes déjà debout? Eh, mais qu'est ce que tu fais?!

Elle venait de réaliser que Severus fumait, s'était lancée vers lui et lui avait arraché sa cigarette de la bouche.

- Non, non, non! Si tu veux t'intoxiquer, c'est ton droit et c'est vrai je suis mal placée pour te juger, mais je veux pas que ce soit avec mes clopes. Je passe mes journées à changer des draps crasseux pour payer ces cigarettes, alors tu ne les fumes pas, compris?

- Oui, compris. Je... Je suis désolé Agatha.

Severus avait effectivement l'air désolé. En fait, il semblait au bord des larmes.

- Je n'aurais pas du faire ça. Excuse-moi.

- Eh, oh, on se calme. Tu as fumé une... Enfin, deux de mes cigarettes. C'est pas comme si t'avais étranglé ma grand-mère avec un bas de nylon jusqu'à ce que mort s'en suive...

Elle prit place sur une des immondes chaises de plastique mauve et leur sourit.

- Bon, vous avez une idée du temps que vous allez passer ici?

- Pas trop longtemps, répondit précipitamment Severus. Je ne voudrais pas vous déranger...

- Oh, arrête-moi ton mélodrame, Severus. Vous pouvez rester aussi longtemps que vous le voulez. De toute façon, cette piaule grouille de monde. Ce n'est pas deux personne de plus ou de moins qui vont changer quoi que ce soit. On trouvera bien un endroit ou vous mettre, tous les deux.

Puis, elle se tourna vers Sirius et déclara d'un ton quelque peu narquois :

- Ça doit te changer de ton manoir de luxe, hein, mon grand?

- Un peu, répondit Sirius, faussement charmeur. Mais il n'y a pas d'aussi jolies filles dans mon manoir, alors c'est un changement agréable.

Agatha éclata de rire.

- Il est toujours comme ça? demanda-t-elle à Severus, qui hocha la tête à l'affirmative en souriant vaguement. Bon, il faut que je vous laisse, reprit-elle, j'ai des chambres d'hôtel à nettoyer. Je crois qu'il y a de la bouffe quelque part dans le frigo ou dans les armoires. Vous pouvez manger quelque chose si vous voulez. À ce soir, les garçons.

Et la jeune fille sortit de l'appartement dans un tourbillon de polyester rose et de cheveux ébouriffés. Sirius, qui commençait à avoir faim, entra dans la petite cuisine, et se mit en quête de quelque chose de comestible. Un rapide coup d'œil dans le réfrigérateur lui permit de trouver du café, du lait et des œufs (ainsi que suffisamment d'alcool pour tenir un siège).

Il observa les aliments d'un air perplexe : il savait qu'il était possible de faire un repas convenable avec ces ingrédients, mais il n'avait aucune idée de la marche à suivre pour y arriver. Un coup d'œil au four électrique augmenta sa perplexité. À quoi diable pouvait servir tout ces boutons? Il cassa maladroitement un œuf dans un bol, puis hésita. Quelle était la prochaine étape?

- Black, qu'est-ce que tu fais?

- Je cuisine. Ça ce voit, non?

- Tu cuisines? Que Dieu nous protège si tu te mets en tête de toucher au four !

- Haha. Très drôle.

Severus était maintenant debout derrière lui et ses cheveux lui chatouillèrent la nuque. Il sentit un étrange frisson le parcourir, frisson qu'il était incapable de s'expliquer.

- Allez, tasse toi de là si tu veux manger aujourd'hui, dit Severus en lui arrachant les œufs des mains.

Il n'en était visiblement pas à sa première expérience culinaire car, quelques minutes plus tard, la cuisine entière était plongée dans la bonne odeur des œufs brouillés et du pain grillé.

- Wow, murmura Sirius, impressionné. Où tu as appris à cuisiner comme ça?

- Eh bien, répondit Severus, avant que j'entre à Poudlard, il y a eu un moment où ma mère avait deux emplois. Elle n'était presque jamais à la maison, et tu te doutes sûrement que mon père n'est pas du genre à concocter de bons petits plats, alors… J'ai appris à me débrouiller. Seigneur, Black, ne me regarde pas comme ça!

- Et comment est-ce que je te regarde, selon toi?

- Tes yeux bleus sont emplis d'une horrible compassion dégoulinante de guimauve. C'est à en vomir. Ne me regarde plus jamais comme ça, avec toute cette… pitié. Compris?

- Compris. Et ne va pas t'imaginer que j'ai pitié de toi, parce que c'est faux.

- Si tu le dis, rétorqua Severus en éteignant le rond du poêle. Bon, c'est prêt. Je veux bien te faire à manger, mais je n'ai pas l'intention de te servir. Prend ce que tu veux.

En tendant la main pour prendre une assiette, Sirius croisa le regard de Snape et suspendit son geste, incapable de s'en détacher. Il n'avait jamais remarqué à quel point Severus avait des yeux magnifiques. Son regard était si profond, si brillants…Il aurait pu rester des heures dans cette position, une assiette à la main à fixer ses yeux, mais Padraig entra dans la cuisine tel un chat de gouttières attiré par les poubelles d'un restaurant fraichement remplies, ce qui brisa quelque peu l'ambiance.

- Oh, de la bouffe cuisinée! Chouette! déclara joyeusement Padraig, en se servant une généreuse platée d'œuf. C'est vous qui avez fait ça?

- Oui, enfin, moi, répondit Severus.

- Chouette, répéta t-il. Euh… Excuse-moi, mais tu t'appelle comment, déjà? Rufus?

- Severus.

- Ah, oui, Severus, bien sûr.

Padraig avait l'allure vaguement mondaine d'un homme qui fait mine de reconnaître quelqu'un dans un cocktail, allure quelque peu diminuée par le fait qu'il ne portait qu'un vieux boxer usé et environ cinq kilos de dreads.

- Et toi, poursuivi Padraig, apparemment parti sur sa lancée mondaine, c'est Cirrus, quelque chose comme ça, non?

- En fait, c'est Sirius.

- Ah, bon, répondit-il, trop occupé à avaler ses œufs pour élaborer sur la question.

Il remarqua qu'une cafetière pleine trônait sur le comptoir et se servit une tasse de café avec un soupir de contentement.

- Bon, et bien, c'était très bien de déjeuner avec vous, mais il faut que j'aille travailler.

- Travailler? demanda Sirius. Qu'est-ce que tu fais, comme travail?

- Moi? Eh bien, mon travail est de m'étendre sur mon hamac et de m'assurer que personne ne se tire avec le mobilier. Comme un gardien de sécurité si tu veux. Ou un chien. En tout cas, avec la bande de dégénérés immoraux qui squattent ici, c'est un travail à plein temps, crois-en ma parole.

Et sur ce dernier trait, il quitta la cuisine, laissant un Sirius mort de rire derrière lui. Lorsque ce dernier se retourna, il vit Severus, qui semblait occupé à vider de leurs contenus les masses d'assiettes, de bols et d'autres couverts qui embarrassaient le comptoir.

Black, curieux de voir ce que Snape avait en tête, s'installa sur une chaise et l'observa. Lorsqu'il eût finalement terminé de vider les restes de nourriture dans la poubelle, il se mit en quête d'une chose indéterminée, chose qui s'avéra être du savon à vaisselle. À ce moment, Sirius, trop éberlué, ne put s'empêcher de demander :

- Sev? Qu'est-ce que tu es en train de faire ?

- Je croyais que c'était évident. Je nettoie la vaisselle.

- Euh…pourquoi?

Sirius était en droit de se poser la question. En effet, personne ne paraissait se soucier de laver la vaisselle, ni même de conserver la pièce au dessus du seuil de l'insalubrité. Severus, qui était occupé à tenter de nettoyer un plat qui paraissait avoir été abandonné là depuis un certain temps (disons depuis l'administration Kennedy) se tourna brusquement vers Sirius en entendant sa question pourtant bien innocente.

- Pourquoi? Pourquoi? Black, est-ce que tu as vue l'état de cette pièce? C'est dégoûtant! C'est répugnant! J'ai peine à croire que des êtres humains habitent ici! Et puis, ça va me calmer. D'habitude, quand je suis nerveux, je fais des potions ou je lis, mais je n'ai malheureusement pas pensé à emmener ma bibliothèque avec moi, et, aussi ouverts d'esprits soient-ils, je crois que les amis d'Agatha se poseraient de sérieuses questions si je me mettais à couper des queues de salamandres et à les jeter dans un chaudron bouillant au beau milieu de leur cuisine. D'autres questions?

- Sev? Est-ce que tu réalises que tu te conduis d'une façon très…bizarre?

- Bizarre? répéta-t-il à voix basse et tremblante d'hystérie. Parce que tu trouves que le reste de ma vie est normal, peut être?

Black, qui avait la curieuse impression de manipuler de la nitroglycérine (impression d'autant plus curieuse qu'il ignorait ce qu'était de la nitroglycérine) ne répondit rien.

Pendant les heures qui suivirent, Sirius observa Snape remettre la cuisine dans un état de propreté tel qu'on aurait pu y pratiquer des interventions chirurgicales sans craindre les microbes. Il finit malgré tout par se lasser d'observer sans rien faire, et s'avança vers Severus d'un pas mesuré.

- Tu veux que je t'aide?

- Non! Je n'ai pas besoin de ton aide, Black.

Et il demanda agressivement :

- Et je peux savoir pourquoi tu te conduis comme ça avec moi?

- Et comment est-ce que je me conduis, selon toi? rétorqua Sirius, médusé.

- Tu es gentil avec moi! On est des ennemis, tu n'es pas supposé être gentil avec moi!

- Mais, Sev...

- Ne m'appelles plus comme ça!

- Bon, alors écoute. Je te rappelle qu'on a fait une trêve et…

- Non, non, non, le coupa Severus. Il y a une différence entre faire une trêve et devenir amis. Et nous ne sommes pas des amis. Alors pourquoi tu es aussi gentil avec moi?

- Là, j'en ai assez! explosa Black. Tu n'es pas content quand je suis gentil avec toi, tu n'es pas content quand je suis chiant avec toi… Mais tu veux quoi, à la fin? Hein? Qu'est-ce que tu veux, merde?

- Qu'est-ce que je veux? hurla presque Snape. Ce que je veux, c'est être comme tout le monde. Ce que je veux, c'est avoir une famille qui n'a pas l'air sortie d'un roman de gare. Et ce que je veux, c'est pouvoir aller à l'école sans me faire constamment harceler. Tu comprends, Black? Ce que je veux, c'est une vie normale!

- Et moi, je veux une nouvelle paire de souliers, mais je ne le cri pas à la face du monde.

Natalie, qui était sortie de la chambre entre temps et qui les observaient depuis un moment, avait décidé d'ajouter son grain de sel à la conversation. Elle ne devait jamais l'apprendre, mais ce jour-là, elle empêcha sans doute un double homicide.

- C'est vrai, quoi, dit-elle en se grattant le dos. C'est pas en criant que tu vas avoir une vie plus normale. Ou peut être que oui, je n'ai aucune idée de ce qu'est ta vie. Ou de qui tu es, en fait. Mais bon, bonne journée.

Et la jeune femme les laissa tout les deux plantés dans la cuisine, cuisine que Severus quitta quelques instants pour aller se réfugier dans la chambre avec Sirius sur les talons. Arrivé là, Severus s'assit maladroitement sur le matelas, vite rejoint par Sirius.

- Écoute, je suis conscient que je me conduis comme un espèce de cinglé hystérique en ce moment, mais je… Quand je pense à ma mère… Je suis en train de craquer, totalement.

Sirius resta silencieux un instant. Il n'avait jamais été doué pour consoler ou réconforter les gens. Ça avait toujours été le boulot de Remus. Mais il doutait que Severus accepte de rester assis le temps qu'il écrive un hiboux à Remus, qu'il l'envoie et qu'il reçoivent la réponse. Il se jeta donc à l'eau et prit la parole.

- Tu sais, Severus, quand je dis que je viens d'une famille de cinglés, je ne plaisante pas. Et j'ai beau faire des blagues sur ma famille et dire que je m'en fou, quand ma mère m'a mis à la porte, ça m'a fait mal. Vraiment mal. Alors, je sais ce que c'est que de craquer. Je peux comprendre.

Le pire, c'est qu'il ne mentait pas. Il arrivait réellement à comprendre, et il trouvait un peu bizarre de si bien comprendre une personne qu'il avait haï pensant des années. Les deux garçons restèrent un long moment assis l'un contre l'autre, sans prononcer un seul mot. Le silence, qui commençait à devenir pesant, fut finalement brisé par une exclamation de stupeur venant de la cuisine.

Quelqu'un venait apparemment de découvrir la toute nouvelle propreté de la pièce, et manifestait bruyamment sa surprise, ce qui fit éclater de rire les deux garçons et détendit considérablement l'atmosphère.

- Bon, je vais aller prendre une douche, murmura Snape. Je crois que la salle de bain est assez près pour que tu restes ici sans avoir de problème.

- D'accord. À tout à l'heure.

Et Severus partit le laissant seul et étrangement confus.

Vers cinq heures, une agréable odeur de curry se répandit dans l'appartement. Apparemment, Agatha était passée au restaurant indien avant de rentrer. En entrant, elle jeta un coup d'œil à la cuisine, ne parut rien remarquer d'inhabituel, posa les sacs en papier remplis de nourriture sur la table et commença à en retirer les paquets avant d'en laisser retomber un dans son sac, les yeux écarquillés, et de pousser un étrange glapissement étranglé.

- Oh mon dieu! La cuisine est propre! Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé?

- Rien, répondit Snape d'un ton apaisant, semblable à celui qu'on prend pour parler à un animal effrayé. J'ai juste fait le ménage.

- Le ménage? Pourquoi? Oh, et puis laisse tomber. Je ne veux même pas le savoir. Prend un samossa.

Pendant plusieurs minutes, ils restèrent tout les trois sans parler, trop occupés à manger. Même Padraig avait daigné descendre de son hamac pour avaler quelque chose. Puis Agatha reprit la parole

- En tout cas, c'est une bonne chose que l'appart soit un peu plus propre. Surtout pour demain…

- Demain? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, demain? demanda Sirius, curieux.

- C'est l'anniversaire de Padraig, répondit-elle joyeusement en se tournant vers le principal intéressé qui se figea, une main tenant un pakora portée à sa bouche pleine et grande ouverte. Vingt-cinq ans, Paddy, tu approches dangereusement de la trentaine. Il va bien falloir que tu te décides à faire quelque chose de ta vie!

Et, ignorant la suggestion que lui fuit Padraig d'aller se faire foutre, elle poursuivit :

- On fait une fête, demain soir. Bien sûr, vous êtes invités.

- Je ne sais pas, hésita Severus. C'est très gentil, mais tu sais que je ne suis pas très social, et que j'ai horreur de ce genre de soirée. Je devrais peut être rentrer chez mes parents…

- Et rater l'occasion de revoir Lucy?

Sirius étouffa un soupir. La conversation venait une fois de plus de prendre un tour incompréhensible pour lui. Qui diable était Lucy? Et pourquoi la seule mention de son nom suffisait-elle à faire sourire Severus de cette façon?

- Lucy? Mais je croyais qu'elle était retournée en Irlande! s'étonna Severus.

- Non. Enfin, oui, elle y était retournée, mais elle est revenue. Elle vit chez une amie, je crois. Je me doutais bien que tu voudrais la revoir.

- Euh… Qui est Lucy? demanda Sirius, de plus en plus perplexe.

- Tu lui expliqueras plus tard, le coupa Agatha. Pour l'instant, on va aller récupérer vos trucs chez les parents de Severus.

- Mais... Pourquoi ? s'enquit Black que cette seule idée angoissait.

- Parce que vous ferez pas long feu avec juste ce que vous aviez sur le dos hier et aujourd'hui et un peu de dentifrice, si vous comptez rester. Allez, venez. Il faut que je passe la voiture à des amis, tout à l'heure, alors on n'a pas beaucoup de temps.

Quelques minutes plus tard, la Westfalia se stationnait devant l'immeuble des parents Snape.

- Bon, allez-y les garçons. Je vous attends ici. Tu dis bonjour à ta mère pour moi, hein?

En entrant, Sirius jeta un regard plein d'espoir à l'ascenseur, qui bien sûr, était toujours hors-service. Ils montèrent rapidement et entrèrent tout aussi rapidement dans l'appartement, où Eileen semblait les attendre. Elle leva la main, comme pour gifler Severus mais retint finalement son geste et cria plutôt :

- Mais où étais-tu? J'étais morte d'inquiétude! Où est-ce que tu étais? !

- J'étais chez Agatha, maman. Et je vais rester là pour le reste de l'été.

- Quoi? Non! Non, il n'en est pas question. Tu reste ici!

- Black, tu veux bien aller chercher nos affaires, s'il te plaît? demanda Severus.

Puis, il se retourna vers sa mère et poursuivit :

- Maman, c'est la seule chose à faire et tu le sais. Il…

Sirius qui avait décidé de faire preuve de discrétion pour une fois dans sa vie, mis un frein à son irrésistible curiosité et se rendit dans la chambre où il rassembla toutes leurs possessions. Lorsqu'il ressortit de la pièce, Severus s'était assis sur le divan, à côté de sa mère et lui parlait d'une voix douce mais très claire, impossible à ne pas entendre.

- Laisse-le. Maman, tu peux vivre sans lui. Vivre mieux. Je t'aiderais. Mais laisse-le!

Eileen mit quelques secondes à répondre, et quand elle le fit, ce fut d'une voix étranglée et pleine de larmes.

- Non. Je ne peux pas. Je ne laisserais jamais ton père. Chez les Prince, on ne divorce pas. Je ne peux pas. Tu comprends Severus? Je ne peux pas.

Il y eût un long moment de silence. Sirius eût une pensée pour Agatha qui attendait toujours dans la voiture mais il se tut, jugeant plutôt indélicat de brusquer Severus. De toute façon, ce dernier se levait déjà.

- Alors, je ne peux plus rien faire. Je suis désolé, maman. Vraiment.

- Allez, va rejoindre Agatha, murmura la femme en essuyant les larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues.

Puis, comme si elle se rappelait de quelque chose, elle attrapa sa baguette, qui était caché dans son sac à main. Elle lança un sort à mi-voix, puis déclara :

- Voilà, vous n'aurez pas à descendre vos bagages dans l'escalier.

- Merci maman. Je vais venir te rendre visite, tu sais.

- Je sais, je sais. Et maintenant, vas-y, avant qu'Agatha en ait assez d'attendre et décide de partir.

Sirius, qui commençait à comprendre la psychologie des Prince réalisa que Mme Snape ne voulait sans doute pas qu'ils la virent pleurer. Severus parut sur le point de dire quelque chose, mais il renonça finalement, étreignit maladroitement sa mère, qui fut secouée d'un sanglot silencieux, et sortit, précédé de Sirius.

Dans la rue, Agatha, appuyée sur sa Westfalia, fumait une cigarette en soupirant.

- Ah, vous voilà. Ça n'a presque pas été long, hein. Et pouvez-vous me dire ce qui vous à pris de faire apparaître vos trucs comme ça? J'ai failli faire une crise cardiaque! Allez, montez.

Une fois qu'elle fut installée derrière le volant, elle tendit un billet de dix livres à Severus.

- Tiens. Pour le ménage. Et je te préviens, si tu commence à dire que tu ne peux pas accepter et toutes ces conneries, j'arrête la voiture et tu rentres à pieds. Compris?

- Compris. Merci.

Sirius fut excessivement gêné, lorsque, quelques heures plus tard, il fut l'heure d'aller au lit. Agatha et Padraig leur avait permis de bénéficier d'un minimum d'intimité en séparant la pièce qu'ils partageait avec trois autres personnes à l'aide d'un système de draps accrochés au plafond qui défiait l'imagination, mais l'espace qui leur était alloué était si petit qu'un seul matelas y entrait.

Par conséquent, Sirius se retrouvait à devoir dormir avec Snape. Le jour d'avant ils avaient dormis ensemble, mais Sirius était si fatigué qu'il s'était pratiquement endormi en posant la tête sur l'oreiller.

Mais cette fois-ci, il passa un long moment étendu dans le noir, à côté d'un Severus qui faisait semblant de dormir, comme à chaque fois qu'il ne voulait pas avoir à discuter. Il tenta d'analyser ce qu'il éprouvait à être ainsi couché à côté du Serpentard. Du dégoût, de la répulsion? Après un moment, il fut bien forcé de s'avouer que ce n'était aucun de ces sentiments.

Il passa une mauvaise nuit, la tête emplie de questionnements. Le lendemain, lorsqu'il s'éveilla, il avait le nez dans les cheveux de Snape. Ils avaient apparemment adopté cette position en dormant. Il se dégagea précipitamment, mais il eût néanmoins le temps de respirer le parfum de cannelle qui se dégageait des cheveux noirs de Severus. Au moins, ce dernier, toujours endormi, n'avait pas réalisé dans quel étrange position ils avaient dormi.

- Black, je peux savoir ce que ton nez faisait dans mes cheveux?

Eh merde.

- Rien, rien du tout. Le matelas est trop petit pour deux personnes, c'est tout. Je n'ai rien fait.

- Très bien. Calme-toi, je voulais juste savoir pourquoi tu envahissais mon espace personnel. Tu n'as pas à être autant sur la défensive.

- Je ne suis pas sur la défensive! s'exclama Sirius, soudainement très sur la défensive.

- Bon, très bien. Je veux une tasse de café. Tu viens?

Lorsqu'ils sortirent de la chambre, ils tombèrent sur Agatha, occupée à souffler des ballons.

- Ah, les garçons, vous tombez bien, s'exclama-t-elle en leur tendant une poignée de ballons colorés. Vous allez m'aider à gonfler ça, hein?

Les garçons échangèrent un regard, puis prirent le parti d'obéir. Severus se servit d'abord une tasse de café - le thé restant, d'une manière incompréhensible pour un logement anglais, introuvable - puis commença à souffler dans un ballon violet.

- Violet, hein? demanda Agatha avec un petit sourire en coin. C'était la couleur préférée de Lucy, ça, non?

- Oui, répondit Severus en souriant un peu, lui aussi. C'était sa couleur préférée. À l'époque, en tout cas.

- Bon, qui est Lucy? demanda Sirius, las de ne rien comprendre.

- Une amie d'enfance, expliqua Severus. Je la connais depuis que j'ai quatre ans, et je suis allé à l'école avec elle jusqu'à ce que j'en aie dix. Après, elle est en partie vivre en Irlande, et je suis allé à Poudlard, mais on est toujours restés en contact.

- Ce que Severus oublie de te dire, ajouta Agatha, c'est qu'ils sont sortis ensemble pendant presque deux ans.

- Voyons Agatha! protesta Severus. On avait huit ans! Ça ne compte pas.

- Ça, c'est ce que tu dis, rétorqua-t-elle. C'est quand même ton premier amour. Ça compte, ça.

- Bon, bon, d'accord, admis Severus. Si tu le dis.

Sirius ne dit rien. Il se contenta de penser que, vraiment, il avait toujours détesté le violet.

Vers sept heures, l'appartement tout entier avait été décoré (même si ma chaque ballon violet avait mystérieusement disparu), la table était encombrée de nourriture et d'alcool (plus d'alcool que de nourriture, en fait), de la musique jouait et les invités commençaient à arriver.

Severus en connaissait une partie, mais Sirius nota, non sans une certaine jubilation, qu'il préférait rester avec lui plutôt que d'aller voir ses vieilles connaissances.

- Eh, Sev, regarde! De la bière moldue! Tu en veux une?

- Oui, merc… Lucy!

Le jeune Serpentard se détourna brusquement de lui pour se précipiter vers… Vers une des plus belles jeunes filles que Sirius ati jamais vue. Cette créature de rêve étreignit Severus dans une étreinte qui sembla suspecte, très suspecte à Sirius. Ce sale Serpentard n'était-il pas supposé avoir horreur des contacts physiques?

Tout en avalant quelques gorgées de bière, il observa à la dérobé la jeune femme assise à côté de Severus. Elle était vraiment belle. Sa jupe en jean laissait voir ses longues jambes fuselées, son visage avait un petit air de famille avec celui de Marylin Monroe, et ce bellâtre de Lucius Malfoy aurait tué pour le shampoing qu'elle utilisait.

Il la haïssait. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il la haïssait. Sirius acheva sa bière et décida d'aller en chercher une autre. Dans sa tête, une petite voix qui, étrangement, parlait exactement comme Remus, lui fit remarquer que boire autant, et surtout aussi vite, n'était pas nécessairement une bonne idée. Bien entendu, il l'ignora. Il n'écoutait presque jamais les conseils du vrai Remus, alors il n'allait tout de même pas écouter une voix désincarné qui parlait comme lui!

Trois heures plus tard, il ne pouvait que bénir sa génétique qui lui permettait de si bien tenir l'alcool et qui faisait qu'il n'était qu'un peu grisé. L'appartement était littéralement rempli de gens, et l'air se chargeait peu à peu de fumée. Mais Sirius n'en avait cure, il était beaucoup trop occupé à espionner Severus. Depuis trois heures, il discutait joyeusement avec la jeune fille. Le crétin.

Soudainement, il réalisa qu'une deuxième femme avait rejoint Severus. Une autre femme. Encore plus belle que la première. Sirius fut presque heureux que les choses aient pris un tour apocalyptique. Au moins, ça conférait un certain prestige à l'évènement. Le jeune homme réalisa que Severus lui faisait signe de venir le voir. Sans doute pour lui demander de garder sa bière pendant qu'il aller s'amuser avec les deux filles dans la chambre d'Agatha.

- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez? demanda t-il, assez peu galamment en songeant en son for intérieur que Snape pouvait bien se mettre sa bière dans une partie peu fréquentable de son anatomie..

- Bonjour Black. Ravi de voir que tu as fait connaissance avec la famille Guinness, ironisa Severus. Les filles, je me demande bien pourquoi, avaient envie de te rencontrer. Donc, les filles, je vous présente Sirius Black.

- Je suis Lucy Glaister, une amie de Severus, minauda la blondasse de sa gueule beurrée de rouge à lèvre en découvrant bien toutes ses belles dents blanches.

- Et moi, poursuivit la seconde fille, je suis Clover. Je suis la copine de Lucy.

Sirius eût l'impression qu'on allumait une petite lampe à l'intérieur de sa tête.

- Sa copine? Vous…Vous êtes lesbiennes?

- Oui, répondit Clover avec un petit sourire. Ça te dérange?

- Non, non, non. Bien sûr que non.

- Black, intervint Severus, elles ne sont pas intéressées à faire l'amour à trois avec toi. Je tiens à le préciser avant que tu ajoutes quoi que ce soit d'autre.

- Il faut toujours que tu me prêtes de mauvaises intentions! protesta-t-il.

Il avait beau garder son ton frustré, l'atmosphère lui semblait bien moins lourde. Il demanda même aux deux jeunes filles qui observaient la scène en riant si elles avaient soif et alla finalement chercher à boire pour tous les quatre en se disant, que, finalement, le violet était une fort jolie couleur.

Quatre heures passèrent, et Sirius, tout résistant à l'alcool qu'il fut, commençait à ressentir les effets de ses excès. Le passage de la bière au rhum jamaïcain en étant sûrement en grande partie responsable. L'air de l'appartement était tellement chargé de fumée de marijuana qu'il suffisait de renifler un bon coup pour avoir la tête qui tournait.

Lucy et Clover vinrent le saluer avant de partir. Il se promit de les revoir : elles étaient vraiment charmantes, et il ne se souvenait pas pourquoi il avait tant haï Lucy. Il s'assit dos contre un mur et se mit à réfléchir. Pourquoi avait-il ressenti une telle animosité à l'égard de la jeune femme? Il ressentit soudainement un grand vertige, qui n'était pas dû à l'alcool ou aux émanations de drogue, mais bien à la panique.

De la jalousie? C'était impossible, il ne pouvait pas avoir été jaloux d'elle! Ça n'avait pas de sens! La musique changea, passant d'une musique moldue qu'il ne connaissait pas à un disque de Bob Marley, que même un sorcier comme lui ne pouvait pas méconnaître. Il chercha Severus des yeux, puis abandonna. Il avait besoin d'air frais. De beaucoup d'air frais. Il se dirigea donc vers le balcon et sortit.

- Bonjour Black.

- Severus? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici?

- La même chose que toi, je suppose. Je prends un peu d'air.

- En fumant une cigarette?

Severus se contenta d'acquiescer vaguement, sans répondre. Et soudainement, Sirius décida qu'il en avait plus qu'assez de réfléchir.

- Sirius, qu'est-ce que tu…

Snape ne put terminer sa phrase, car, pendant qu'il parlait, Sirius avait fait la chose la plus insensée et la moins préméditée de toute sa vie : il avait collé ses lèvres contre celles de Severus. Et pendant que quelqu'un à l'intérieur remettait le 45 tours de Bob Marley au début ils restèrent debout sur le balcon, à partager leur premier baiser.

Et puis? Ça valait la peine d'attendre, ou pas? Une petite review pour me le dire? (Seigneur que je suis subtile dans la réclamation de commentaires! Je m'impressionne moi-même!)


	7. 7 gueule de bois, dessins animés

**Disclaimer: **Nope, toujours pas un sous à me faire avec ce truc. Eh non.

**Notes de l'auteur:**YEAAAAAAH! Finalement, après beaucoup, beaucoup de problèmes, j'ai réussit à publier le chapitre 7. Je ne vais même pas chercher des excuses pour avoir mis si longtemps à publier, c'est inutile. Disons simplement que je vais vraiment essayer de faire mieux la prochaine fois. Alors, que dire d'autre...Ah, si ça vous intéresse, j'ai réussis à passer mon secondaire 4. Comme ça m'enlève un gros stress, il y a de bonne chance que je publie plus. Ensuite, un gros, gros merci à mon bêta-reader chéri. J'ai été assez méchante et exigante avec lui sur ce coup là. Excuse moi, mon petit batracien à moi. Sinon...Eh bien, c'est tout.

**Dédicace: **Pour mon petit bêta-reader que j'ai tant fait souffrir. Ce chapitre est à toi. Bon, peut être que tu n'en veux pas, après tout ce que tu as eu à endurer pour le corriger, mais je m'en fous, il est à toi quand même.

Gueule de bois, dessins animés et déclaration

« Putain, je tuerais pour une potion anti-gueule de bois, là… » fût la première pensée qui traversa le crâne brûlant de Snape à son réveil. La seconde fût que, au pire, il pourrait toujours braquer la petite pharmacie au bout de la rue pour quelques cachets d'aspirine.

Il devait bien être presque midi, et pourtant le silence planait toujours, palpable, semblant respirer à côté de lui… À moins que ces lentes inspirations et expirations (inspiration, expiration, inspiration, exp… bref.) ne soient celles de Black? Black qui, la tête calée tout près de son épaule, semblait lui adresser un sourire niais dans son sommeil…

Oh mon Dieu… Oh my God… Oh Dio mio… Il n'avait pas fait ça? Ils n'avaient pas fait ça? Il n'avait pas embrassé Sirius Black, le même qui dormait à présent blotti contre lui? Severus sentit la panique chasser la brume de son esprit. Qu'est-ce qu'ils avaient fait d'autre, ce soir-là?

Il réalisa avec soulagement qu'il se souvenait de tout ce qui s'était passé. Leur baiser sur le balcon. Leur retour dans l'appartement. Une bouteille de rhum cubain vidée en quelques gorgées. Un autre baiser, derrière le divan cette fois. Un joint qui circulait de main en main. Une voisine qui était venue se plaindre du tapage. Lui et Sirius qui s'effondraient sur le matelas, épuisés et rieurs (ce qui expliquait peut-être le sourire de l'autre) pour s'endormir lorsque le dernier éclat de rire se muta en bâillement. Oh mon Dieu. Et en plus, peut-être un peu parce qu'il venait de se redresser brusquement, Black se réveillait. Il n'aurait pas pu savourer le bonheur d'un petit coma éthylique, celui-là?

- Sev?

Qu'est-ce qu'il était sensé dire? Comment diable était-il supposé réagir? Pas question de se défiler en marmonnant de vagues remarques sur le nettoyage de l'appartement qui s'imposait, ou en prétendant avoir la mémoire flouée, TRÈS flouée par ses excès. Oh non.

Severus n'avait jamais vraiment cru en Dieu, mais si Grand Seigneur ou Être supérieur il y avait, il s'imaginait qu'il devait être une espèce de présentateur de télé céleste doté d'un mauvais humour qui mettait en scène leur vie pour se divertir. Et bien, si sa théorie s'avérait juste, le présentateur de télé venait juste tout juste d'inaugurer la semaine internationale de la torture de Severus Snape. Le vieux salaud.

- Severus?

Black était bel et bien réveillé, cette fois, et il l'observait avec une légère lueur de panique dans les yeux.

- Qu'est-ce que…Qu'est ce qu'on à fait, hier? demanda t-il d'une voix tremblotante. On n'a pas…Enfin…

- Non! s'exclama Severus. Non, bien sûr que non. On a juste… Enfin, tu m'as juste embrassé.

- Je t'ai embrassé? Je t'ai embrassé? Eh ben, c'est ça, dis donc que tout est ma faute, tant que tu y es!

- C'est exactement cela, Black. Tout est de ta faute.

La mauvaise volonté était une amie qui le sortait de bien des problèmes.

- Non mais je rêve! C'est peut-être moi qui ai pris l'initiative, mais on ne peut pas dire que tu t'es beaucoup débattu!

- J'étais complètement soûl! protesta Severus.

- C'est pas une raison, rétorqua Sirius. L'alcool ne fait pas faire des trucs qu'on n'a pas fondamentalement envie de faire, il enlève juste les inhibitions!

Severus étrangla un soupir. Pourquoi est-ce que Sirius ne disait des choses intelligentes que lorsque ça ne l'arrangeait vraiment pas?

- Écoute, Black… On oublie tout ça. Il n'y aura pas de suite, pas de conséquences à ce qu'on a fait, alors on oublie tout ça et on passe à autre chose. D'accord?

- C'est vraiment ce que tu veux? Tout oublier?

- Mais…Oui! Bien sûr! Qu'est-ce qu'on pourrait faire d'autre, de toute façon?

Black était réellement exaspérant! Et il avait tellement, tellement besoin d'une cigarette !

- Sev, murmura Black d'une voix étonnamment gênée, arrête-moi si je me trompe, mais j'ai l'impression qu'il y avait… bah… un truc entre nous, non? Et ce qu'on a fait hier… Eh bien, on en avait envie tous les deux. Non?

- Non! Enfin, oui… non, peut être. Et alors? Tu vas où avec ça?

- Eh bien…on est peut être pas obligé de tout oublier. On pourrait juste…continuer, et voir où ca va nous mener…

- Quoi? Demanda Severus, éberlué. Tu propose qu'on… qu'on sorte ensemble, c'est ça?

- Oui.

Severus se leva à toute vitesse et se précipita vers la porte fermée.

- Tu es malade, Black. Complètement malade.

Mais avant qu'il n'ait pu sortir de la chambre en courant, Sirius l'avait rattrapé par le bras et ramené près de lui. Heureusement, ou peut-être bien malheureusement, la pièce était vide (ce qui était plutôt surprenant, vu le nombre de gens ayant dormi à l'appartement le soir même). Ils étaient seuls, et Sirius le maintenait fermement par les épaules.

- Laisse-moi partir! murmura Severus d'une voix qui sonna terriblement pleurnicharde à ses propres oreilles. Laisse-moi partir tout de suite!

- Pas avant qu'on ait discuté, tous les deux, rétorqua Sirius. Tu peux essayer de trouver toutes les excuses du monde à ce qu'on à fait, Severus, et après tout, peut-être qu'elles seront vraies pour toi. Je ne suis pas dans ta tête, je ne peux pas lire tes sentiments. Mais je sais ce que moi, je ressens.

En l'entendant parler, Severus comprit soudainement pourquoi il avait toujours détesté Sirius. C'était parce qu'il avait toujours réussi à trouver la chose à lui dire pour le faire se sentir atrocement mal, que se soit volontaire ou non.

Et, parce qu'il ne voulait absolument pas, à aucun prix, que Sirius poursuive sur ce qu'il ressentait, il se dégagea brutalement, leva le bras gauche et l'écrasa contre la bouche de Black, bouche qui l'avait embrassé quelques heures plus tôt. Puis, il sortit de la pièce en courant. Il faillit dévaler les escaliers et sortir de l'appartement, mais le peu de logique qui subsistait encore dans son cerveau bouillant le lui interdit.

À la place, il attrapa un paquet de cigarette à moitié écrasé qui traînait par terre, enjamba les deux ou trois invités qui s'étaient endormis à même le sol humide de bière et sortit sur le balcon. Il y passa un long moment à fumer en écoutant gronder la circulation à ses pieds, suffisamment longtemps d'ailleurs pour se calmer un peu. Il était presque complètement calme lorsque Sirius vint le rejoindre, une tasse de café à la main.

Il avait la lèvre inférieure un peu enflée et Severus sentit un vague sentiment de culpabilité naître en lui.

- Je savais bien que je te trouverais ici, dit Black.

- Hum. En même temps, ce n'est pas comme si tu avais eu un million de cachettes à vérifier.

- C'est sûr, admit Sirius en lui tendant la tasse. Tiens, je t'ai emmené un café.

Severus attrapa la tasse et en prit une gorgée, qu'il faillit recracher. Sirius avait mis de la crème et du sucre dans le café, ce qui lui retournait l'estomac de dégoût. Mais il avait fait un effort, et le moins qu'il puisse faire était de boire son café dégueulasse.

- Je t'ai fait mal? demanda t-il, plutôt inutilement en observant la lèvre enflée de l'autre.

- Hein? Oh, ben…Oui, quand même.

Il y eu un moment de flottement, puis Severus reprit :

- Écoute, je suis désolé. Je n'aurais pas du te frapper. Mais au moins, ça t'a fait arrêter de raconter toutes tes bêtises.

- Ce n'était pas des bêtises.

- Oh, arrête… Comme si on pouvait sortir ensemble!

- Et pourquoi pas?

Severus sentit le découragement le gagner. Il était vraiment plus bouché qu'une toilette de fast-food!

- Parce que ça n'a aucun sens. On n'a rien à faire ensemble!

- On s'est embrassé…

- Comme si ça voulait dire quelque chose! Judas Iscariote y arrivait bien, et on sait tous comment ça s'est finit…

- Judas qui?

- Peu importe. Ce que je veux dire, c'est qu'échanger un baiser ne signifie rien. Si tous les gens qui se sont embrassés quand ils étaient bourrés avaient fini par former un couple, il n'y aurait plus aucun célibataire sur Terre, du moins jusqu'à ce que les divorces commencent à pleuvoir.

- Bon, peut-être, admit Sirius. Peut-être. Et après? Ça ne change rien au fait qu'on pourrait être ensemble.

- Bien sûr, répondit sarcastiquement Severus. On passerait un bel été, peut être. Et puis on retournerait à l'école. Et quand Potter te demanderait ce que tu as fais cet été, tu lui annoncerais que tu as trouvé l'amour en ma personne, et il serait si heureux de l'apprendre! Et toute l'école va trouver ça parfaitement normal, bien sûr, et nous allons vivre heureux pour toujours. Évidemment. Ouvre-toi les yeux, Black. C'est la vraie vie, pas un roman Arlequin.

- Un roman quoi?

- Laisse tomber.

Black s'était levé et placé devant lui. Il plongea ses yeux dans les siens et Severus dû faire un effort considérable pour ne pas se retrouver hypnotisé par les prunelles bleues.

- Je ne dis pas que ça va être facile. Je ne dis pas non plus que je suis sûr de mes sentiments. Mais ce dont je suis certain, c'est que ça vaut la peine d'essayer. Tu ne crois pas?

Severus n'avait absolument aucune idée de ce qu'il allait répondre, et il fût sans doute encore plus surpris que Sirius lorsqu'il s'entendit répondre :

- Oui. Peut-être bien que ça vaut la peine.

Il ne fût pourtant pas très surpris de sentir les lèvres de Sirius se reposer sur les siennes. C'était le premier baiser qu'il échangeait avec un autre garçon en n'étant pas complètement soûl. Apparemment, embrasser un autre garçon n'était si différent d'embrasser une fille (car, oui, contrairement à ce que tout le monde semblait penser, il avait déjà embrassé quelques filles. Toutes des moldues qui, contrairement aux filles de Poudlard, semblaient croire qu'il avait un peu plus de valeur qu'une coquerelle.)

Il se détourna brusquement, interrompant le baiser. Il n'avait jamais eu autant besoin de classer les évènements dans des petites boîtes dans sa tête, d'analyser, de réfléchir. De réfléchir, bordel.

- Tu as besoin de te brosser les dents, Black.

Bon, d'accord, c'était gratuit, c'était mesquin, mais c'était tout ce qu'il avait trouvé. Et puis, Black ne parut pas particulièrement insulté. Il éclata au contraire de rire avant de rétorquer :

- Toi aussi. Moi, au moins, j'ai seulement bu. Toi, en plus, tu as fumé. Aller, viens, on va rentrer. Et nous brosser les dents.

Il se leva pour entrer, mais Severus le retint par le bras.

- Attends! Écoute, je préférerais qu'on ne parle de ça à personne… pour le moment.

Sirius hésita un moment, puis il répondit, en fronçant les sourcils :

- Pourquoi? Tu as honte?

- Non. Non, c'est juste que…J'aimerais mieux ne pas trop avoir à en parler ou à m'expliquer, pas maintenant.

- Je ne crois pas que ça dérangerait qui que ce soit ici, rétorqua Black.

- Je sais bien, mais…Écoute, j'ai besoin de penser, de…De m'habituer à l'idée qu'on sort ensemble. Et je préférerais juste que les autres ne le sachent par, pour l'instant. D'accord?

Sirius resta silencieux, songeur, puis il répondit :

- Très bien. Je ne dirai rien à personne.

Il se tût un instant avant de poursuivre, l'air extrêmement sérieux :

- Bon Dieu que j'ai mal à la tête. Tu crois qu'il y a de la potion anti-gueule de bois, quelque part dans cette maison?

- Je ne crois pas, non, répondit Severus en souriant un peu. Mais il doit y avoir de l'aspirine quelque part. Allez, viens.

Dans l'appartement, la vie avait reprit son cours normal, si tant est qu'il y ait eu quoi que se soit de normal dans cet appartement. Plus personne ne dormait par terre, en tout cas, et Agatha s'était levée. Elle était apparemment occupée à finir le café qu'avait préparé Sirius un peu plus tôt.

- Salut, les garçons. Vous êtes déjà debout?

- Salut, Agatha. Oui, « déjà »…

- Je vais faire des toasts, poursuivit la jeune fille. Vous en voulez?

Severus sentit son estomac se retourner. Manger? Y avait-il quelque chose de plus répugnant que des toasts recouverts de beurre fondu? Et à voir le visage de Sirius, il partageait son opinion.

- Euh…Non merci. On n'a pas très faim. Mais est-ce…Est-ce qu'il y a des aspirines quelque part?

Agatha les regarda un moment en souriant d'un air entendu.

- Oui, bien sûr, on en a, leur dit-elle, légèrement moqueuse. Allez voir dans l'armoire des chiottes.

Severus et Sirius se précipitèrent vers la salle de bain, sans se soucier des ricanements d'Agatha. Arrivé dans la pièce, Snape ouvrit l'armoire, se saisit du flacon et avala fébrilement deux comprimés. Il tendit ensuite la bouteille à Sirius, qui se mit à fixer une des pilules d'un air sceptique

- Ce truc guérit vraiment la gueule de bois? Tu es sûr?

- Ça guérit le mal de tête, Black, ce qui est déjà pas mal. Bon, tu l'avales cette pilule ou tu attends qu'elle commence à te révéler les secrets de l'univers?

Black l'avala, toujours aussi sceptique, avant de faire la grimace.

- Bon dieu, c'est vraiment dégueulasse. Comment les moldus peuvent prendre ça?

- Question de perspective. Tu savais qu'il y avait des araignées dans la potion anti-gueule-de-bois?

- Des araignées?

- Mouais. Mais c'est quand même mieux que la potion contre les brûlures d'estomac. Là-dedans, il y a des trucs vraiment immondes, comme de la cervelle de rat, et…

Severus ne pût jamais finir sa phrase, car Sirius le repoussa brusquement, se pencha et vomit dans les toilettes. Severus sortit de la pièce. Il n'aurait pas dû lui parler de tous ces ingrédients répugnants. Surtout qu'ils n'entraient même pas vraiment dans la composition des potions. Enfin.

Il s'assit à la table, après une brève pause pour lutter contre la nausée, à côté d'une Agatha quoi finissait son déjeuner. En entendant les bruits qui venaient de la salle de bain, elle releva la tête, compatissante.

- Pauvre gars. C'était la première fois qu'il buvait?

- Qu'il buvait? Non. Mais c'était la première fois qu'il buvait de l'alcool moldu.

- De l'alcool quoi? Oh, oui, c'est vrai. C'est comme ça que vous nous appelez.

- Hmm.

Severus regarda autour de lui, découragé. L'appartement était quinze fois plus bordélique qu'avant. C'était déprimant. Pendant qu'il essayait de calculer combien d'heures il mettrait à ranger tout ce bordel, Sirius sortit de la salle de bain et vint s'écrouler sur la chaise à côté de lui.

Il avait apparemment pris le temps de se brosser les dents et les cheveux, mais son teint évoquait toujours le vieux reste de lait caillé que Severus avait trouvé au fond d'un des verres qu'il avait lavé quelques jours plus tôt.

- Bonjour, toi, le salua Agatha.

- Hmmpfffg, répondit Sirius. (Précisons que cette transcription est approximative)

- Seigneur Dieu! rit Agie. Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé? T'avais pourtant pas l'air si mal, tout à l'heure.

- Sa faute, marmonna-t-il en pointa Snape du doigt.

- Eh, je n'ai rien fait, proteste Severus. J'ai juste…

Sa poignante argumentation fut malheureusement interrompue par Nathalie, qui traversa l'appartement en hurlant :

- Merde, merde, merde!

Elle prit à peine le temps d'enfiler ses contrefaçons de Prada avant de sortir, toujours en courant.

- Mais qu'est-ce qui lui arrive? demanda Severus, éberlué.

- Ça dépend, répondit Agatha. Quelle date c'est, aujourd'hui?

- Le dix-sept… non, le dix-huit juillet, déclara t-il, en se demandant quel rapport il pouvait y avoir entre la date et la soudaine crise d'hystérie de Nathalie.

- Ah, eh bien, si on est le dix-huit juillet, elle panique parce qu'elle est en retard pour aller chercher ses mômes à la gare.

- Ses mômes? intervint Sirius. Elle a des enfants?

- Oui, deux. Un garçon et une fille. De six et deux ans, si je me souviens bien. Elles les avaient laissés chez ses parents pour quelques semaines, mais là, elle les reprend avec elle.

- Mais…il n'y a pas de place pour deux enfants ici! S'étonna Severus.

- Bah, ça se trouve de la place, décréta Agatha qui avait apparemment décidé de dire merde aux lois de la physique qui voulaient qu'il ne puisse y avoir qu'un solide par espace donné.

Puis elle ajouta :

- Bon, je vous conseille de retourner vous coucher pour un moment. Vous avez l'air morts de fatigue, tous les deux.

C'était là un fort sage conseil, qu'ils décidèrent de suivre à la lettre.

Severus se réveilla plusieurs heures plus tard, légèrement dans le cirage, avec suffisamment d'acidité dans l'estomac pour y développer des photos, et incapable de déterminer si on était le jour ou la nuit. Il se leva néanmoins, et sortit de la pièce.

La lumière qui entrait à flot par les fenêtres de l'immeuble lui indiqua qu'on était le jour. Snape, qui avait épouvantablement soif, se dirigea vers la cuisine, mais il buta soudainement sur un obstacle. Il baissa les yeux, pour découvrir que l'obstacle en question avait des couettes, une sucette et une petite robe rouge.

La petite fille (car, oui, au cas où vous ne l'auriez pas compris, l'obstacle s'avérait être une fillette.) l'observa puis leva les bras dans sa direction.

Une enfant. Merde. Sûrement la fille d'Agatha. Et la petite qui continuait à lever les bras vers lui d'un air insistant…que voulait-elle donc?

- Euh…Bonjour. Comment t'appelles-tu? demanda Severus en se disant qu'il était bien naïf de croire qu'une enfant d'à peine deux ans allait lui répondre comme ça.

- Son nom, c'est Andromaque, déclara une petite voix sortie de nulle part.

Severus mit quelques secondes à déterminer que la voix venait en fait de la petite tête brune à moitié cachée par le sofa. Un autre enfant. Gé-ni-al. Severus poussa un lourd soupir. Il n'aimait pas les enfants, il ne savait pas comment agir avec les enfants, il n'était même pas sûr d'avoir déjà été un enfant.

Malheureusement pour lui, le gamin semblait avoir envie de communiquer. Su-per.

- Comment tu t'appelles, toi?

- Severus.

Il était convaincu que le môme poserait un million de question sur son nom, mais le petit ne réagit pas plus que s'il lui avait dit s'appelait George.

- Moi, je m'appelle Astyanax.

Severus était en train d'essayer de digérer cette information lorsque Sirius entra dans la pièce.

- Eh, Severus, est-ce que tu… Salut, toi. Comment tu t'appelles?

Moins de deux minutes plus tard, Sirius et Astyanax était devenus les meilleurs amis du monde. Severus n'en fût pas vraiment surpris. Il lui semblait que Black avait tout juste le bon âge mental pour jouer avec des petites voitures, activité à laquelle il s'adonnait toujours lorsque Nathalie sortit de la salle de bain pour entrer dans la pièce.

La jeune femme lui sourit avant de prendre Andromaque dans ses bras, révélant à Severus ce que les petits bras levés de la fillette signifiaient. La mère s'installa sur une des chaises de la cuisine, imitée par Snape qui ne pût s'empêcher de demander :

- Andromaque? Astyanax? J'ai seulement une question : pourquoi?

Natalie éclata de rire, et prit le temps de s'allumer une cigarette avant de répondre.

- Le père d'Asty était étudiant en littérature. Il faisait sa thèse sur Racine. Quand je suis tombée enceinte d'Andro, j'ai décidé de garder le même thème.

- Je veux bien, mais Astyanax…Tu aurais pu l'appeler Hector, ou quelque chose du genre…

Elle haussa les épaules et répondit :

- J'aimais bien le fait que les prénoms commencent par la même lettre. Andro, arrête de bouger ou tu vas avoir de la cendre dans les cheveux.

- La même lettre, la même lettre…Tu aurais pu les appeler Hector et Hermione.

- Hermione? Tu trouves vraiment que c'est mieux?

Severus hocha négativement la tête. Bon d'accord, Hermione n'était peut être pas un meilleur nom pour une petite moldue. Nathalie éteignit sa cigarette en faisant attention à ne pas mettre le feu aux cheveux de sa fille et observa l'horloge d'un air inquiet.

- Tu sais où sont Padraig et Agatha?

- Aucune idée.

- Putain de merde! s'exclama Nathalie, avant de se reprendre devant le regard légèrement accusateur de sa fille. Excuse-moi, bébé.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? demanda le jeune sorcier, surpris.

- Il y a que je dois aller travailler dans quinze minutes, qu'ils étaient supposés s'occuper des petits et que cette bande de pas fiables n'est pas là…

Un étrange sourire naquit soudain sur les lèvres de la jeune femme, et Severus sentit qu'il n'allait pas apprécier ce qui allait suivre.

- Vous deux, vous pourriez vous en occuper.

- Je n'y connais rien! Je n'ai aucun talent avec les enfants!

- Lui, il a l'air plutôt doué avec les gamins, rétorqua-t-elle en pointant du doigt Sirius qui paraissait extrêmement occupé à jouer avec une petite moto en plastique (occupation qui semblait lui être jouissive). Et puis, Andro t'adore, ça se voit.

- Non Nathalie. Sérieusement, non.

- Merci mon chou! T'es adorable! Ils ont déjà mangé, ils se couchent à sept heures trente, ils peuvent regarder les Aristochats… ça devrait passer à la télé vers 3 heures, j'crois. Asty, maman va travailler. Viens me faire un bisou.

Et sur ce, cette démone de Natalie lui plaqua Andromaque dans les bras, embrassa son fils et sortit, laissant Severus seul avec Sirius et deux gosses. Avec trois gosses, quoi. Étonnamment, Sirius parut remarquer son désarroi et vint le voir.

- Sev? Tu n'es pas vraiment en train d'hyperventiler juste parce qu'on doit faire un peu de baby-sitting, quand même?

- Pas du tout! C'est juste que…Comment on est sensé porter ça, au juste?

Le « ça » en question leva un regard lourd de reproches vers lui. Ou peut être qu'il interprétait trop.

- Dépose-la donc un peu par terre, conseilla Sirius. Leur mère a dit qu'ils pouvaient écouter un film, je crois?

- Oui, un dessin animé, les Aristochats.

Andromaque, qui venait d'être déposée sur le sol, applaudit joyeusement en entendant ce dernier mot.

- Elle aime les chats, commenta laconiquement son frère avant de retourner à ses petites voitures.

Sirius éclata de rire, et même Severus sourit et ne pût s'empêcher de penser que, finalement, les enfants n'étaient pas des créatures si affreuses que ça. Son sourire se figea néanmoins un peu lorsqu'il sentit le bras de Sirius se glisser autour de sa taille.

- Sirius, je crois que…

- Sev, voyons. Personne ne peut nous voir.

Severus faillit répliquer quelque chose, mais les lèvres de Black se posèrent sur les siennes, brouillant quelques peu ses facultés mentales. Après tout, Sirius avait raison, personne ne pouvait les voir. Et puis, il avait bien le droit de s'amuser un peu, lui aussi, non?

Ses réflexions s'était arrêtés là, et il profitait pleinement de son intermède buccal lorsqu'il sentit une petite main tirer sur son t-shirt.

- S'cusez moi, mais Andro est en train d'essayer de changer la télé de chaîne. Elle veut les chats qui chantent.

Et Severus se dit que finalement, les enfants étaient bel et bien d'affreuses créatures.

- Les garçons…Eh oh, les garçons…On se réveille.

Severus fut réveillé en sursaut par une main qui lui secouait l'épaule pour découvrir qu'il s'était endormi, vautré sur Black. Ils s'étaient endormis dans cette position, un long moment après avoir couché les enfants dans l'endroit qu'on leur avait finalement trouvé (le placard sous l'escalier, ce qui avait profondément déprimé Severus, convaincu que des mômes couchant dans un placard ne pouvait que mal tourner).

Ils avaient écouté les Aristochats, film qui avait littéralement fasciné Sirius qui n'avait jamais vu de dessin animé. Ensuite, Snape avait fait des pâtes en endurant les milliers de questions que lui posait Black sur le cinéma moldu et en ignorant Andromaque qui tendant ostensiblement les bras vers lui.

Quelques heures plus tard, une fois les enfants au lit (ou plutôt, au matelas gonflables posés à même le sol), ils s'étaient écroulés sur le divan, où ils avaient passé le reste de la soirée à écouter de vieux films d'Hitchcock. Si les souvenirs de Severus s'avéraient juste, ils s'étaient endormis peu de temps après leur découverte télévisuelle d'une sympathique maman momifiée.

- Vous êtes mignons, tout les deux, déclara Agatha en souriant. Mais tu aurais pu dire à tatie Agatha que vous sortiez ensemble.

Severus sentit le sang lui monter à la tête, laissant à son visage une magnifique couleur bordeaux

- On... On est pas ensemble, tenta t-il maladroitement de nier.

- Ouais, ouais, c'est ça. Ah, le vert paradis des amourettes enfantines!

Et elle ajouta, en s'adressant à Padraig, qui observait la scène avec la plus totale des indifférences :

- Les amours d'adolescence…Tu te souviens quand on était jeunes et qu'on s'aimait?

- Non.

- Moi non plus, pour dire la vérité. Bonne nuit, les garçons.

Et le couple partit en direction vers sa chambre, les laissant seul. Le jeune Serpentard se retournant vers Sirius, et ne pu s'empêcher de sourire en constatant que le jeune homme arborait une belle teinte framboise.

- Tu as rougit, Black! Le célèbre bourreau des cœurs qui rougit! Si tes conquêtes de Poudlard savaient ça…

- Je te ferais remarquer que tu es plus rouge que moi. Severus Snape qui rougit… La fin du monde doit être à nos portes!

- Idiot de Gryffondor.

- Stupide Serpentard.

Ils rirent un peu, et Severus, dans un de ses rares moments de bonne volonté, décida de relativiser.

- Bon, ils sont au courant. Il fallait s'y attendre. On ne peut pas garder un secret dans une commune peuplée de hippies, de marginaux et de détraqués divers. Et puis, ce n'est pas très grave qu'eux soit au courant. Mais je t'interdis d'en parler à tes imbéciles d'amis. Ça te va?

- Amen, répondit Black, pas assez réveillé pour relever l'insulte faite à ses amis. On va se coucher?

La dernière réplique fût suivie, au bout de quelques heures, d'un :

- Bon, on fait quoi aujourd'hui?¸

Severus fit mine de n'avoir rien entendu. Black était exaspérant ! Il s'était mis dans la tête qu'ils devaient faire des « activités de couple » et depuis qu'ils s'étaient levés, il n'arrêtait pas de lui empoisonner l'existence avec sa nouvelle obsession.

- Et si on allait au cinéma?

- Au cinéma? Black, est-ce qu'il y a quelque chose qui fait plus « petit-couple-cliché » que ça?

- Oui, faire une promenade main dans la main dans un parc en automne. Alors, tu veux aller voir un film?

- Non.

- Louer un film?

- Non.

- Tourner un film où un beau jeune homme assassine son petit copain parce qu'il refuse de faire quoi que ce soit?

- Non.

Sirius poussa un lourd soupir d'exaspération.

- Eh bien, propose quelque chose, puisque mes activités ne t'intéressent pas.

- J'en sais rien! rétorqua sèchement Snape. Et en passant, j'apprécierais que tu te ramasses un peu. Notre chambre est déjà assez petite comme ça sans qu'en plus tu la remplisses de vêtements sales.

- Ce n'est pas une chambre, c'est un tiers de pièce avec des murs en tissus.

- Mais ça ne change rien! Ramasse tes cochonneries!

- Fais-le, toi, si ça te dérange tant que ça.

- Je ne suis pas à ton service!

Les deux jeunes hommes se regardèrent, tous les deux légèrement exaspérés.

- Tu es vraiment énervant, par moment, tu le sais, ça, Severus?

- Et toi on dirait vraiment que tu fais tout pour que ça ne marche pas entre nous deux.

- Ben oui, hein! s'exclama Sirius. J'vais juste qu'à t'aimer! Faut vraiment vouloir briser son couple pour faire ça, non?

Sirius se tût brutalement en réalisant ce qu'il venait de dire. Quant à Severus, son expression faciale ne changea pratiquement pas, mis à part qu'un sourire si minuscule qu'il aurait fallu un microscope pour le voir naquit sur son visage. Finalement, ils allaient peut-être bien aller au cinéma.

Alors, vous en pensez quoi? Ça valait la peine d'attendre? Oui, non, peut être? Oh, et là, j'ai besoin de votre opinion. La grande question existentielle que je me pose est: lemon or no lemon? Dites moi ce que vous en pensez (ouh, regardez comment l'auteur se mendit peu subtilement des reviews!)


	8. Livre d'horreur, lieu de culte et remise

**Disclaimer: **J'adorerais posséder l'univers de Harry Potter, mais malheureusement, cet univers appartient déjà à une richissime auteur blonde. Et comme je n'ai qu'une seule de ces trois caractéristiques, on va laisser tomber.

**Notes de l'auteur: **Eh bien voilà, je ne vous ai pas fait attendre trop horriblement longtemps pour ce chapitre, pas vrai? (réalise qu'elle à mit plus de deux mois). Euh...C'est quand même pas mal! Sinon, saluons tous la gentillesse de cette chère Myriam qui à gentiemment accepté de recoriger mes histoires. Avec deux bêta-reader, le niveau de fautes d'ortographe devrait frôler le zéro, ce qui me remplie de joie.

**Dédicace: **Ce chapitre est pour mes deux gentils bêta-reader et j'ai nommé Jean-Baptiste Grenouille et Myriam. Il est aussi pour mebahiah25 qui m'a laissé ma 100e review. Merci beaucoup!

**Livre d'horreur, lieu de culte et remise en question **

_Sorcière, chuchota maman. Il est dit dans le livre du seigneur : « tu ne souffriras pas que vive une sorcière. Ton père à…_

- Tu savais que Nathalie avait une aventure avec Lionel? Mais ouais, tu vois, Lionel… le grand black qui dort dans la baignoire une fois de temps en temps…

… _Ton père a accompli la tâche du Seigneur…_

_Je ne veux pas parler de ça, dit Carrie. (Elle était…)_

- En tout cas, ils couchent ensemble. J'ai entendu Padraig les engueuler parce qu'ils ont baisé dans son hamac.

… _(Elle était toujours très troublée d'entendre maman parler de son…)_

- Et tu imagines si Nath tombait enceinte? Je me demande comment ils appelleraient le bébé. Achille, peut-être… Qu'est-ce que tu en penses, Severus? Severus…?

… _(De son père) Je voudrais seulement que…_

- Sev… Sev, est-ce que tu m'écoutes?

D'un geste vif et agacé, le jeune Serpentard fit claquer la couverture de son livre qu'il jeta contre l'accoudoir du vieux canapé marron sur lequel il était installé. Lentement, il tourna la tête, dévoilant à l'autre son air agacé.

- Alors? Tu m'écoutes?

- En fait, non, répondit-il sèchement en reprenant son livre qu'il se mit à feuilleter. J'essaie de lire, au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué.

Sirius vint s'asseoir à côté de lui et posa son menton sur son épaule gauche de façon à pouvoir lire.

- Elle ne savait pas si son don lui venait d'un Dieu de lumière ou d'un prince des ténèbres, et découvrant enfin qu'elle se souciait peu de connaître la réponse à cette question, elle se sentit envahie d'un immense soulagement… Eh ben. Ça à l'air assez… spécial, comme truc. C'est quoi?

Snape, qui songea un instant à lui répondre « Un livre, crétin », trouva préférable de ne rien dire et retourna le livre pour qu'il puisse voir le titre.

- « Carrie ». Je vois. Et ça raconte quoi?

Severus étouffa un soupir. Black était d'humeur bavarde, une fois de plus. Quelle plaie.

- Bah… C'est un livre d'horreur moldu. En gros, ça raconte l'histoire d'une fille qui vit dans une famille ultradysfonctionnelle et qui se fait harceler à l'école jusqu'à ce qu'elle découvre qu'elle a genre… des pouvoirs paranormaux. C'est assez chouette. Par moment, j'ai l'impression que Stephen King s'est inspiré de ma vie et l'a américanisée.

Severus avait simplement voulu faire une plaisanterie, mais Black ne parut pas la trouver amusante. Au contraire, il s'éloigna légèrement de lui, l'air mal à l'aise.

- Bon, qu'est-ce que j'ai dit, encore? « Stephen King »? « Américanisée »…?

- Non… Non, c'est pas ça. C'est juste que… Est-ce que je t'ai déjà dit que je regrettais tout ce qu'on t'a fait?

- Oh, tu ne vas pas recommencer avec ça? Oui, tu me l'as déjà dit! D'ailleurs, si tu me répètes encore une fois que tu es désolé, je te vomis dessus.

- Bon, bon, d'accord. Mais…. Est-ce que tu me pardonnes?

Severus hésita un court moment avant de répondre :

- Oui, je suppose que je te pardonne. Mais… Pour être tout à fait honnête, il y a des choses que je ne pourrai jamais oublier, ni pardonner entièrement, et ça, c'est plus un problème pour moi que pour toi. Ça te va, comme réponse?

Ce fut au tour de Sirius d'hésiter un court moment. Il prit finalement le parti d'éclater de rire.

- Oui, je pense que ça me va… Merde, Sev, je me demande toujours si cette façon que tu as de toujours être si foutrement lucide, c'est emmerdant ou incroyablement sexy.

- Oh, crois-moi, rétorqua Severus en rouvrant son livre, c'est incroyablement sexy.

Mais il n'eut pas le loisir de s'avancer de beaucoup dans les tristes aventures de Carrietta White. En effet, Sirius lui arracha le roman des mains, le posa sur la table basse et l'embrassa. Pendant un bon trois minutes, ils jouèrent le bon vieux cliché des adolescents se tripotant sur le divan jusqu'à ce que Black, retenant la main de Severus sur sa hanche, sous son tee-shirt, ne murmure :

- Je t'aime.

Snape s'écarta brusquement de lui et répliqua, en pointant la table basse :

- C'est bien, mais ça ne te donne pas le droit de me faire perdre ma page.

- Ce que tu peux m'énerver, par moment, Severus!

Les deux jeunes hommes s'apprêtaient à se lancer dans un de leurs traditionnels concours d'insultes quand la voix légèrement hystérique de Nathalie traversa l'appartement.

- Astyanax Finch, si tu ne dis pas tout de suite à maman où tu as mis son porte-jarretelle noir, je te jure que je vais vraiment me mettre en colère!

Severus se laissa retomber au creux du canapé en soupirant, à mi-chemin entre l'amusement et le découragement.

- Je me demande à quoi ressemble la vie d'une personne normale. Je me le demande vraiment.

- Ne me demande pas ça à moi, répondit Sirius. J'ai l'air d'être une sommité en matière de normalité?

- Je sais bien. Enfin, tu viens à la cuisine? On va voir s'il y a quelque chose à manger, avant que Nathalie ne casse tout.

Ils y allèrent donc. Mais si Nathalie n'avait pas aggravé le bordel habituel, personne n'avait en tout cas songé à faire des courses depuis déjà un petit moment et le réfrigérateur était vide, tout comme les armoires qui ne contenaient rien de soi-disant comestible, mis à part quelques cafards.

Pendant que les deux garçons commençaient à songer à faire usage d'une quelconque forme de cannibalisme, Agatha entra dans la pièce et se mit à son tour à farfouiller dans les placards.

- On n'a jamais de cornichons, dans cette piaule… Qui est-ce qui les mange?

Severus haussa les épaules. Il ne se souvenait pas d'avoir jamais vu le moindre pot de cornichons dans cette maison.

- Je ne sais pas. Padraig, peut-être.

- Hmmpf.

Sans extrapoler davantage sur la question, Agie se laissa tomber sur une des chaises de cuisine, préalablement débarrassée de la pile des magazines qui l'encombraient. Sirius l'imita, visiblement découragé par le manque de victuailles. À peine une minute plus tard, Nathalie, entra à son tour dans la cuisine, l'air furibard.

- Ah, te voilà, toi, déclara-t-elle en pointant Agatha du doigt. Asty vient de me dire que c'est toi qui m'as piqué mon ensemble de sous-vêtements en dentelle noire. C'est vrai?

- Ouaip.

- Merde, Agie, tu fais chier! J'en ai besoin ce soir pour travailler!

Nathalie avait en effet trouvé un emploi de serveuse dans un bar louche du quartier et passait en moyenne cinq soirs par semaine en petite tenue, à approvisionner en alcool fort une bande de saoulons et de pervers.

- Oh, dis pas de conneries. Au nombre de fringues que tu m'as piqué… Et puis, les mecs que tu sers sont toujours tellement saouls que tu pourrais y aller en scaphandre, ils ne le remarqueraient même pas.

- Va te faire foutre, grosse salope! piailla la jeune femme avec un air d'adolescente colérique en se levant.

Elle tourna ensuite la tête vers la chambre où jouaient ses gamins et hurla :

- Asty! Andro! Venez! On va au restau indien!

- Oh, tu me ramèneras quelque chose? demanda Agatha.

- Ouais, compte là-dessus, ricana Nathalie en soulevant Andromaque du sol. Je te ramènerai un rat mort si j'en trouve un dans la rue.

- Pouffiasse!

- On se tire d'ici? murmura Sirius à l'oreille de Severus.

Ce dernier hocha la tête en signe d'assentiment. Bien que l'engueulade valut à peine plus qu'un deux sur une échelle d'un à dix (dix impliquant l'intervention des forces de l'ordre et au moins un internement en hôpital psychiatrique), l'atmosphère régnant dans l'appartement n'en était pas moins déplorable. Et puis, ils avaient de bien meilleures chances de trouver de la bouffe dehors qu'en dedans.

- Ce film était vraiment bien, mais vachement bizarre, déclara Sirius trois heures plus tard en retirant un cure-dent de son morceau de club-sandwich au poulet.

- Ça, c'est clair. Agie avait raison, « The Rocky horror picture show » est génial. Mais je crois que le type qui joue Rocky a pas fini d'entendre parler de ce rôle.

- Pas impossible. Peut-être que dans trente ans, il sera devenu un libraire ou un antiquaire qui grognera agressivement dès qu'on lui parlera de ce film, qui sait… Eh, tu as de la mayonnaise sur le menton.

Severus essuya vaguement son menton. Finalement, et malgré l'ambiance meurtrière qui régnait dans l'appart, les deux garçons avaient passé une excellente journée. Une fois de plus, ils étaient allés se réfugier au cinéma Amherst, qu'ils fréquentaient assidûment depuis qu'ils avaient découvert que le vendeur de billets était le frère cadet de Padraig, et qu'il était tout à fait disposé à les faire entrer gratis.

- Bon, il ne me reste que quarante pennies, soupira Sirius. On n'ira pas loin avec ça. Et toi, il te reste de l'argent?

- Seulement une livre. Je suppose qu'on va devoir rentrer à la maison.

- Je suppose. Et si elles se sont entretuées, on fait quoi?

- Humm, hésita Severus. On encaisse leurs assurances-vie respectives, on se tire à New York et on devient deux stars de Broadway.

- C'est vraiment très troublant de t'entendre faire de l'humour, Sev, j'espère que tu en as conscience. Et puis, bon, je chante comme un pied, tu me l'as dit toi-même. On y va?

Finalement, leurs craintes s'avérèrent toutes sans fondements. Personne n'avait trucidé qui que ce soit, et quelqu'un s'était même (Oh, miracle! Bénédiction! Providence absolue!) chargé de l'épicerie, comme en témoignaient les quelques sacs en papier qui trainaient. En fait, la maison avait retrouvé son habituelle atmosphère, mi-calme, mi-survoltée. Les deux sorciers allèrent faire un tour dans la cuisine. Là, Agatha était occupée à faire cuire suffisamment de languettes de poulets et de frites surgelées pour nourrir tous les affamés de Calcutta.

Lorsqu'elle les vit arriver, elle pointa sur eu sa spatule graisseuse d'un air quelque peu réprobateur.

- Ah, vous voilà, tous les deux. Écoutez, je sais que vous êtes des apprentis magiciens et que vous vivez dans un monde bizarroïde et tout, mais ce n'est pas une raison pour infester tout l'appart avec vos cochonneries à plumes!

- Pardon? demanda Severus sans comprendre.

- Il y a des saloperies de hiboux qui sont venues ici, tout à l'heure. Ces emmerdeurs emplumés ont failli péter une fenêtre, et j'ai été obligée de faire croire à Padraig qu'il se tapait un retour d'acide pour lui expliquer pourquoi je décrochais des parchemins des pattes de gros oiseaux!

Severus faillit éclater de rire en imaginant la scène. Quant à Sirius, il ne se retint pas, et pouffa carrément à la figure d'Agatha, qui ressemblait plus que jamais à une mère au foyer excédée (si elle en avait en tout cas déjà eu l'air auparavant).

- Ouais, c'est ça, rigolez, soupira-t-elle. En attendant, j'ai mis vos lettres sur votre lit. Vous pouvez m'expliquer pourquoi vous utilisez encore du parchemin? Je vois aucun putain d'avantage à remplacer le bon vieux papier usiné par ça.

Sirius et Severus s'observèrent un instant, cherchant un quelconque argument en faveur du parchemin. Heureusement pour la réputation de ce dernier, Agatha avait déjà changé de sujet.

- Enfin, je vous conseille d'aller vous en occuper tout de suite, sinon quelqu'un pourrait décider de lire votre courrier et ça pourrait être fâcheux.

C'était là un conseil plein de bon sens, et les deux garçons se dépêchèrent d'aller chercher leurs lettres. Severus ouvrit la sienne.

Cher Mr. Snape,

Veuillez prendre note que la nouvelle année scolaire commencera le 1er septembre 1975. Le Poudlard Express partira de la gare de King' s Cross, quai 9 et ¾ à onze heures précises. Vous trouverez également ci-joint la liste des livres et des fournitures qui vous seront nécessaires au cours de cette année.

Avec mes meilleurs sentiments,

Professeur M. McGonagall, directrice adjointe.

Jointe à cette lettre on ne peut plus traditionnelle, une note manuscrite écrite à l'encre violette. Albus, sans aucun doute.

Mon cher Severus,

Bonne nouvelle! Horace et moi avons pratiquement réussi à mettre au point une potion qui vous débarrassera de votre ennuyeux lien. L'antidote devrait être fin prêt d'ici deux semaines, voire une si tout se passe comme prévu. Ainsi pourrez-vous profiter un peu de votre été, finalement. Je vous donnerai des nouvelles sous peu.

Albus Dumbledore.

P.-S. J'ai appris votre changement d'adresse. J'espère sincèrement que les hiboux n'auront pas effrayé vos amis moldus.

- Ah, tiens, la tienne est à l'encre violette, constata Sirius en regardant la lettre de Snape. La mienne est bleu ciel.

Severus se contenta d'un mince sourire. Il n'avait pas envie de parler de la potion qui allait faire disparaître le lien qui les unissait. Il n'avait pas envie d'entendre Sirius s'en réjouir.

- Il va falloir aller acheter nos fournitures scolaires bientôt, remarqua Black pour briser le silence qui s'installait.

- Humm humm.

C'était une autre chose à laquelle il n'avait pas envie de penser. Il détestait ces moments où il devait traîner dans les boutiques d'objets de seconde main, à calculer les prix dans sa tête en priant pour que tout respecte son budget. Sans broder sur le sujet, il retourna dans le salon, suivi par Sirius.

- Oui, exactement. Tu fais ça très bien. Un peu moins serré, quand même. Voilà!

Apparemment, Padraig, installé à une extrémité de la table basse était en train d'apprendre quelque chose à Astyanax, installé de l'autre côté. Severus, curieux, alla jeter un coup d'œil.

- Padraig, dis-moi que j'hallucine et que tu n'es pas vraiment en train d'apprendre à un enfant de six ans comment rouler des joints?

- Ben quoi, ça peut toujours servir, non? Et puis, c'est lui que m'l'a demandé.

- Natalie est au courant?

Padraig haussa vaguement les épaules. Quant à Severus, qui se sentait étrangement las, il alla s'asseoir aussi confortablement que possible sur le vieux divan.

- Réponds-moi honnêtement : est-ce que notre vie est devenue un vaudeville sordide?

- Pardon? répondit Sirius qui se tourna vers le Serpentard, visiblement éberlué.

Les deux adolescents étaient étendus sur leur lit (enfin, sur le matelas qui leur tenait lieu de lit), ce qui était tout à fait normal, vu l'heure tardive.

- Je te demande si notre vie est devenue un vaudeville sordide. Vaudeville, pièce de théâtre légère, divertissante et riche en rebondissements. Sordide, qui dénote une misère extrême, dégoutante. Alors, qu'est-ce que tu en penses?

- J'en pense que t'es vachement névrosé, répondit Sirius en se recouchant. Névrosé, atteint de névroses, c'est-à-dire de troubles affectifs et émotionnels. Ça te va, comme réponse?

- Non, mais sérieusement, poursuivit Severus sans se soucier du diagnostic de son petit copain. On vit dans un appartement de trois chambres qu'on partage avec environ cinquante personnes et une colonie de coquerelles, personne n'a de travail respectable, et au lieu d'apprendre aux gamins comment attacher leurs lacets, on leur apprend à rouler des joints. Tu vois? Vaudeville sordide.

- Mais… hésita Sirius. Tu ne t'amuses pas, ici? Tu n'es pas bien?

- Oui, oui, je suis bien. Très bien, même, si je compare ça avec…

Il se tut quelques secondes, comme pris de court par ses propres mots.

- Mais c'est juste que… C'est juste que je veux une vie normale! Une vie normale avec un couvre-feu, de l'assouplissant à lessive et des sandwiches thon-salade. Tu comprends?

Il y eut un moment de flottement, uniquement troublé par le bruit de l'eau qui coulait dans la salle de bain (apparemment, quelqu'un avait éprouvé le besoin de prendre une douche à presque trois heures du matin). Sirius se demandait visiblement quoi répondre à ce genre de chose.

- Oui… je comprends, répondit-il finalement. Et je pense que tu as raison. Notre vie est effectivement devenue un Vaudeville sordide. Là où tu te trompes, c'est quand tu penses que c'est un truc qui nous est particulier. C'est toujours comme ça, je crois. La vie, c'est une étendue de misères plus ou moins dramatiques avec d'occasionnels moments de joie et de folies.

Le jeune Gryffondor laisse planer le silence un court instant, avant d'ajouter d'un ton très sérieux :

- Il me semble que ce que je viens de dire était plein de profondeur. Tu devrais noter ça quelque part. Sérieusement, Sev, tu devrais juste… Juste relaxer. OK?

- Si tu veux que je relaxe, passe-moi mon paquet de clopes, répliqua Severus.

Mais malgré son ton brusque, il paraissait déjà beaucoup plus calme. En fait, Sirius ne comprenait pas pourquoi le climat sociologique de l'appartement déplaisait tant à Severus. Lui, au contraire, adorait cela.

Il aimait tendrement les Potter, qu'il considérait comme sa vraie famille, mais il devait admettre que la liberté qui régnait chez les amis moldus de Severus lui plaisait immensément.

Contrairement à chez les Potter, ici, personne ne se souciait qu'il posât son verre sur un sous-verre ou pas. En fait, personne ne se souciait qu'il bût ou non dans un verre. Et personne ne le traitait comme un petit garçon de cinq ans. Mentalement, Sirius avait au contraire justement l'impression d'avoir grandi de cinq ans en moins de deux semaines et il adorait ça.

Néanmoins, James lui manquait. En pensant à James, Sirius sentit son estomac se tordre. Malgré tout ce qu'il avait pu dire à Severus, il n'était pas naïf au point de croire que James allait déboucher le champagne en apprenant avec qui il sortait.

Pour être tout à fait honnête, il n'osait même pas imaginer comment son meilleur ami réagirait. Mal, sans aucun doute. Une petite partie de son cerveau était convaincue qu'un jour ou l'autre, il lui faudrait choisir entre James et Severus, et cette pensée l'horrifiait.

L'idée de perdre l'amitié de son presque frère était littéralement insupportable, mais… Oh, et puis merde. Merde, à la fin. Il était beaucoup trop tard pour penser à tout ça. Et sur ces déprimantes pensées, Sirius ferma les yeux et essaya de dormir. Mais le sommeil mit longtemps à venir le chercher.

Au matin, lorsqu'il se réveilla, vers huit heures, Severus était déjà debout, ce qui ne le surprit pas outre mesure. Il sortit de la minuscule pièce aux murs de tissus, en prenant garde à ne pas réveiller les autres.

Dans la cuisine, Agatha et Severus étaient tous les deux assis à la table, en train de déjeuner (cigarettes et café, un régime parfaitement équilibré).

- Et moi, je te dis qu'elle s'ennuie de toi. Elle l'a dit à ma mère, il y a quelques jours.

Apparemment, ils avaient une discussion assez sérieuse. Pas encore une dispute, mais presque.

- Agatha, sois réaliste deux minutes. Elle se fout bien de moi, sinon elle n'agirait pas comme elle le fait. Elle a ton numéro de téléphone, non? Et est-ce qu'elle a appelé? Non. Elle en a rien à faire, de ce qui peut m'arriver.

- C'est faux. Elle est pas parfaite, c'est vrai, mais elle t'aime.

- Qu'est-ce que tu en sais? Et en quoi ça te regarde, de toute façon?

- Change de ton!

Bon, d'accord, là, c'était une dispute. À peine 0,5 sur la grande échelle des engueulades étudiée plus tôt, mais quand même… Assez mal à l'aise, Sirius s'assit à la table.

- Salut…

- Je me fous bien de ce que tu penses, Severus. Moi, je te dis qu'avant de retourner dans ton école de bizarroïdes, tu va aller voir ta mère!

- T'as pas à me donner des ordres! Je suis assez vieux pour prendre mes propres décisions tout seul! C'est ma vie!

- Euh… Est-ce qu'il reste du café?

- C'est peut-être ta vie, mais tu payes aucun loyer ici, alors tu m'écoutes ou tu dors sous le pont le plus proche, compris?

- Tu te prends pas pour de la merdre depuis que t'es majeure, hein? Mais t'es rien de plus qu'une femme de chambre minable, vaudrait mieux que tu l'oublies pas!

- Et toi, t'es qu'un gamin prétentieux et snobinard, voilà ce que tu es!

Bon, OK, ça valait peut-être un 1, finalement.

- Heum… Je suis là, au fait…

- De toute façon, si tu veux t'acheter de la poudre de perlimpinpin, de la bave de crapaud et Dieu seul sait de quoi tu as besoin pour ton école de magie, tu vas bien devoir aller la voir. Ne serait-ce que pour lui demander de l'argent.

La mâchoire inférieure de Severus se crispa légèrement, signe chez lui d'une intense frustration. Puis, son visage se détendit un peu, et il murmura, renfrogné :

- Bon, d'accord. Tu as gagné. Je vais aller la voir. Mais pas chez m… Chez elle. Il n'est pas question que je retourne là-bas. Et comme elle ne sort pratiquement jamais, sauf pour aller travailler, je ne sais pas trop où je pourrais aller la voir.

- Moi, j'ai ma petite idée là-dessus, répliqua Agie, apparemment peu impressionnée par les tentatives de Severus pour se défiler. On est dimanche, non?

- En effet, répondit-il, méfiant.

- Va la rejoindre à l'église, alors.

- Agatha! Non! Pas question!

La Agatha en question réagit à peine, se contentant de rappeler à Snape la proximité des divers ponts du quartier, ainsi que la messe était à dix heures pile, avant d'écraser son mégot de cigarette dans le cendrier le plus proche. Severus continua à la fixer d'un air buté durant quelques secondes avec de soupirer. Résigné.

- Bon, d'accord, très bien. Je vais y aller. Mais sache que tu fais vraiment chier. Viens, toi, ajouta-t-il en se tournant vers Sirius.

Sirius faillit rétorquer qu'il aurait bien aimé prendre son petit-déjeuner en paix, puis abandonna cette idée. Quand Severus était dans cet état d'esprit, le contredire n'emmenait jamais rien de bon. Il le suivit donc jusque dans la chambre, en faisant de nouveau attention à ne réveiller personne (précaution bien inutile, d'ailleurs : la seule autre personne qui se trouvait dans la pièce était si défoncée qu'on aurait pu organiser une parade militaire à côté d'elle sans qu'elle ne se réveille)

- On va aller voir ta mère? demanda Black.

- Oui.

- À l'Église?

- Eh oui.

- Ah. Chouette.

- Pas vraiment, non. Mais Agatha a raison, si je veux payer mes fournitures scolaires…

Sirius faillit lui dire qu'il pouvait très bien lui prêter de l'argent, puis se retint au dernier moment. Il était convaincu qu'une telle proposition aurait mis Sev dans un état dépassant de beaucoup la simple colère.

- Bon, tu vas avoir le grand bonheur d'assister à une messe moldue, déclara Severus en soulignant grassement son ironie.

- Tu es catholique? demanda Black, étonné.

- C'est ce qui est écrit sur mon certificat de naissance, oui.

- Comment ça se fait? questionna-t-il, assez stupidement, il est vrai.

Severus l'observa une seconde, l'air vaguement découragé par tant de sottise.

- Mes parents ont tous deux des racines irlandaises, daigna-t-il finalement lui expliquer. C'est d'ailleurs un des trucs qui les a rapprochés, au début, à ce qu'il paraît. Ma mère est devenue pratiquante après son mariage. On peut dire qu'au lieu d'essayer de régler ses problèmes, elle s'est jetée dans la religion à pieds joints.

Black acquiesça d'un signe de tête, principalement pour éviter d'avoir à répondre quelque chose.

- Je te préviens, tu vas passer l'après-midi le plus chiant de ton existence.

- T'exagères, Sev. Je suis sûr qu'on va s'amuser!

Ce dernier lui décocha un regard qui mêlait agacement, scepticisme et amusement.

- … Alors tu ne mentionnes ni la sorcellerie, ni notre… relation. Tu restes poli, tu ne fais rien de bizarre… En fait, imite mon comportement et ça devrait aller, d'accord?

- Oui, papa.

Sirius continua à suivre Severus tout en grimaçant en observant les horribles vêtements hyperconventionnels que ce dernier lui avait prêtés. Depuis qu'ils avaient quitté l'appartement, une demi-heure plus tôt, Sev lui rabâchait interminablement ses recommandations.

- Si quelqu'un nous parle, laisse-moi répondre. Ce sera beaucoup plus sécuritaire.

- Tu me l'as déjà dit, Sev. Trois fois.

- Tout ce que je te demande, en fait, c'est de te conduire comme si tu étais normal.

Sirius fit le choix délibéré d'arrêter de commenter ce que Severus lui racontait. De toute façon, ce dernier ne semblait pas entendre ses réponses. Ils continuèrent à marcher ainsi pendant une quinzaine de minutes, puis arrivèrent finalement dans un quartier résidentiel. Ce n'était visiblement pas ce que l'on aurait pu appeler un « Quartier riche », mais c'était tout de même bien moins mal famé que l'endroit où Severus et lui habitaient pour le moment. Ils passèrent devant ce qui était clairement une école primaire.

- Viens, dit Severus en entrant dans le parc de l'école. L'église est juste derrière, c'est plus rapide si on coupe par là.

Et il ajouta, l'air légèrement nostalgique :

- C'est là que j'allais à l'école quand j'étais enfant. Et c'est aussi là que j'ai rencontré Lily.

- Ah oui? répondit Sirius, intéressé. C'était comment, l'école moldue?

- Eh bien, dit le jeune serpentard sans arrêter de marcher, sur le plan scolaire, c'était assez ennuyeux. J'étais toujours très en avance sur les autres, tu comprends. Et j'avais tellement hâte de commencer à apprendre la sorcellerie... Mais sur le plan social, c'était beaucoup plus facile. J'avais même des amis, aussi incroyable que ça puisse paraître!

Pendant qu'il finissait de passer son culpabilisant commentaire, les deux garçons étaient arrivés devant un grand bâtiment que Sirius identifia comme étant une église moldue. Arrivé sur le seuil des portes entrouvertes, il remarqua que Severus n'était plus à ses côtés, mais plutôt planté comme un arbre au milieu de l'allée.

- Tu viens, Sev? demanda Sirius

- Je n'entre pas là-dedans, dit-il d'un air buté.

- Quoi? dit Sirius, désorienté.

- Pas question que je me tape une messe de plus. J'ai assez donné, merci.

- Mais… Et ta mère?

- On ira la retrouver après, trancha Severus.

- Et on fait quoi en attendant?

Le jeune Serpentard hésita un moment, puis son regard se fixa sur le parc de l'école.

- Envie de faire un tour de balançoire, Black?

- Tu n'as pas l'air de beaucoup aimer la religion de ta mère. Tu ne crois pas en Dieu?

Les deux garçons étaient allés s'installer sur les balançoires. Elles étaient un peu trop basses pour eux, et lorsqu'ils redescendaient vers le sol, leurs pieds trainaient sur le sable chauffé par le soleil.

- Non, je ne crois pas en Dieu, répondit finalement Snape, sa voix un peu couverte par le bruit des chaînes qui grinçaient. Et je crois encore moins en la religion. Et toi?

- Je ne sais pas vraiment. Un peu, je suppose. Je ne crois pas au bon père à la barbe blanche, mais j'imagine qu'il y un genre de… De puissance supérieure.

- Je vois, répondit-il. Beaucoup de gens sont comme toi.

- Mais pas toi?

Severus ne répondit pas immédiatement et pendant un moment, le silence ne fut rompu que par le bruit des chaînes mal huilées et le ronronnement des voitures au loin.

- Non, pas moi, finit-il par dire. Moi, je crois que les humains se sont inventé un Dieu qui les aime tous individuellement pour se consoler d'être si seuls et un sublime paradis pour se motiver à traverser leur vie merdique.

- Dis donc, c'est plutôt sombre, comme vision des choses.

- Je suis quelqu'un de sombre, Black, au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué.

- Je t'aime, sale dépressif.

Severus ne répondit pas. Il se contenta de sourire, mais d'un sourire sans la moindre trace de joie.

- Tu sais ce qui me fait vraiment chier? demanda-t-il finalement, sans se départir de son sourire amer.

- Non… Quoi?

- C'est que mon père a eu raison. Il a toujours dit que j'étais un pédé, une tarlouze. Et il a eu raison. Depuis le début.

Sirius sauta de sa balançoire et alla se placer à côté du jeune serpentard.

- Tu ne devrais pas dire ce genre de chose.

- Et pourquoi pas? rétorqua-t-il en sautant à son tour à terre. C'est la vérité, après tout. Toi qui m'accuses toujours de faire preuve de mauvaise volonté, tu devrais être content que je donne raison à mon père, pour une fois qu'il devine quelque chose… Sortez le champagne et les confettis, Tobias Snape vient d'avoir la confirmation de ce dont il se doutait depuis des années, à savoir que son fils unique est pédé!

- Arrête! le coupa Sirius. Arrête de parler comme ça, merde! C'est vraiment comme ça que tu te vois? Que tu nous vois?

- Oui, c'est comme ça que je nous vois! hurla Severus, qui avait apparemment perdu toute maîtrise de lui-même. Et tu devrais essayer de te voir un peu plus comme ça, toi aussi! Ça te préparerait peut-être à ce qui t'attend! Parce que l'appartement où on vit en ce moment, ce n'est pas le vrai monde. Dans le vrai monde, ça fait juste douze ans que l'homosexualité n'est plus considérée comme un crime, huit dans le monde moldu. Penses-tu vraiment que les mentalités ont évolué en douze ans? Oh non. Pour la majorité des gens, les personnes comme toi et moi sont soit des malades mentaux, soit des pervers dépravés. Belles options, non? Pour moi, c'est un moindre mal, j'ai l'habitude d'être considéré comme de la merde, mais t'as déjà pensé à ce que ça allait être pour toi? Tu penses peut-être que tu as l'immunité parce que tu es beau et intelligent et que tu es un maraudeur, mais tu te trompes. T'as trop profité de ta popularité et t'as été trop chiant avec trop de gens, et maintenant tu peux être certain qu'il y en a un paquet qui seront ravis de profiter de ça pour te descendre!

Pendant tout son laïus, Severus avait parlé à toute vitesse, sans s'arrêter une seule fois pour respirer. Il se tut aussi brutalement qu'il avait commencé à parler et se laissa glisser jusqu'au sol. Il finit par s'asseoir contre une des poutres de bois des structures de jeux, l'air profondément déprimé.

Sirius hésita un instant, puis vint s'asseoir à côté de lui et lui passa un bras autour des épaules au moment exact où Severus glissait une cigarette entre ses lèvres.

- Donne-moi en une, murmura Sirius, histoire de briser le silence.

Ce ne fut pas un franc succès. Severus ne répondit pas, se contentant de lui tendre une Marlboro allumée. Black se concentra sur la fumée chaude qui emplissait lentement ses poumons, faisant naître en lui une légère nausée. Il la jeta rapidement dans le sable, dégoûté. Quelques minutes plus tard, les cloches de l'église résonnèrent. Severus releva la tête et observa et se mit à jouer nerveusement avec sa cigarette.

- Tu as une idée du nombre de claques que ma mère s'est prises pour m'avoir défendu quand mon père me traitait de pédale? demanda Severus. Il avait la voix rauque, comme lorsque l'on hurle ou vomit. Comment je peux lui parler, maintenant? Pour elle, c'est un péché, peut-être même le plus grand de tous. Alors, j'ai deux options : lui dire la vérité et perdre son amour, ou passer le reste de ma vie à lui mentir. Qu'est-ce que je dois faire, Sirius?

Rares étaient les fois où Severus l'appelait par son prénom, mais il n'y fit pas vraiment attention sur le moment.

- Je sais pas, répondit-il. Je sais pas, je… Je suis au moins aussi paumé que toi. Ma mère se fout bien de ce qui peut m'arriver, mais… Tout ce que tu as dit est vrai. Oh, je suis sûr que Remus va s'en foutre. Peter aussi, probablement. Mais James… Je ne sais vraiment pas comment James va réagir.

C'était un pieux mensonge. Sirius connaissait James mieux que qui que ce soit, et il savait exactement comment il réagirait en apprenant que, non seulement son meilleur ami était une folle, mais qu'en plus, il sortait avec Snevillus Snape.

Pendant un long moment, peut-être une demi-heure, ils restèrent assis l'un contre l'autre sous les structures de bois. Sirius avait enlevé ses sandales, et il sentait le sable lui chatouiller les orteils. Puis, Severus jeta sa cigarette à moitié fumée par terre, se racla la gorge et se releva.

- Allez, viens. On rentre à la maison.

- Très bien, dit Sirius en remettant rechaussant ses pieds. Mais… pour ta mère?

Snape se contenta de hocher négativement la tête et Black, qui n'avait aucune envie d'insister, commença à se préparer mentalement à l'idée de coucher sous le pont.

Bien sûr, ses précautions s'avérèrent complètement inutiles. Lorsqu'ils passèrent la porte de l'appartement, ce fut pour trouver une Agatha visiblement sous l'effet d'une quelconque substance psychotrope avachie sur le sofa, passant et repassant Any colour you like sur le tourne-disque. En les voyant entrer, elle se contenta de leur adresser un vague sourire avant d'éclater de rire.

Sirius et Severus étaient finalement allés se réfugier dans leur chambre qui, miraculeusement, s'avéra être vide. Le jeune Serpentard s'était replongé dans son livre. Quant au Gryffondor, il avait, une fois n'est pas coutume, décidé de travailler un peu, et feuilletait son manuel de sortilèges. Manuel qu'il cacha précipitamment sous son oreiller lorsque Padraig entra dans la chambre. Sans frapper, bien sûr.

- Eh, Typhus, déclara le jeune homme en s'asseyant sur le matelas. Je peux vous parler, deux minutes?

- Euh… Oui, oui, bien sûr, répondit Severus, qui cacha aussi son livre, sans raison particulière.

- Ouais, bon, ce que je voulais dire, c'est qu'Agatha est une salope contrôlante, désagréable et dominatrice, mais elle est pas méchante. Elle essaie juste de faire ce qu'elle pense être le mieux pour toi. Mais si t'as pas envie d'aller voir tes parents, elle va comprendre. Tu saisis?

Pendant que Severus hochait positivement la tête, Padraig sortit une enveloppe de sa poche et la lui tendit. Sirius eut à peine le temps d'en voir le contenu à travers le papier lorsqu'elle passa devant la lampe, mais il réussit néanmoins à distinguer de l'argent moldu. Pas mal d'argent, apparemment.

- Padraig, je ne peux pas accept…

- Ah, ta gueule, Typhus! On a pas besoin de cet argent. Toi, oui. Si tu ne le prends pas pour t'acheter des bouquins de math ou d'anglais, je vais m'acheter de l'herbe ou de la vodka avec. Je ne t'aide pas, je règle mes problèmes de dépendance. Vu?

- Vu, murmura Severus, un très mince sourire aux lèvres.

- Bon. Parfait. Je vais aller voir si Agie est un peu redescendue sur terre. Bonne nuit, Typhus.

Il sortit de la pièce, laissant les deux adolescents seuls. « Typhus » posa déposa son enveloppe avec le reste de ses affaires avant de se rasseoir sur le lit.

- Je suppose que tu ne retourneras pas voir ta mère cet été, présuma Sirius.

- Je suppose que non.

Ils ne reparlèrent ni l'un ni l'autre de leur conversation du matin. Ils n'auraient pas su quoi se dire, de toute façon. Mais même sans être capables de mettre des mots sur le sentiment qui les habitaient, il avait tous deux l'impression qu'une sorte de compte à rebours s'était mis en marche. Il restait trois semaines de vacances.

Oui, bon, je sais. Ça commence à être un peu moins amusant. Si je peux vous rassurer, le prochain chapitre est plus joyeux. Mais si vous avez envie de me faire part de vos impressions, bonne ou mauvaise...Les reviews me remplissent toujours de joie, et me font exécuter ma fameuse danse du poulet ravi! Alors, reviewez sans modération!


	9. 9 Art conceptuel, poulet frit et premiè

**Disclaimer:** Hmmm…J'ai dix-sept ans, je vis au Québec et je suis pauvre. Ça correspond à l'idée que vous vous faites de J. K Rowling?

**Notes de l'auteur:** Booon… Quatre mois sans publier. Je crois bien que j'ai battu mon propre record! (comment ça, il n'y a pas là matière à se vanter? Chuuut.). La seule chose que je peux dire là-dessus, c'est que j'écris à une vitesse d'escargot sur le haschich et que Jean-Baptiste corrige à la vitesse d'une tortue neurasthénique. Donc... Sinon, je ne suis pas sûre d'aimer ce chapitre. Vraiment pas sûre. Mais bon, je suppose que je ne suis pas une bonne juge de mes propres écrits.

Alors, les choses que vous avez besoin de savoir…D'abord, il y a un lemon dans ce chapitre. Et oui. D'ailleurs, cette scène à faillit me faire sombrer dans la démence la plus totale. Si vous n'aimez pas cela, vous pouvez le sauter sans trop de problème (non, il n'y a pas de double sens pervers à cette phrase), c'est vers la fin. Je crois que vous êtes capable de le trouver par vous-même. Et je vous préviens, je n'assume pas du tout ce truc, je suis dans un total déni à propos de ce lemon. (Lemon? Quel lemon?)

Et pour finir, Bob Marley a bel et bien fait un concert à Londres en 1975. J'ai simplement changé le mois pour qu'il corresponde mieux.

**Dédicace:** Alors, ce chapitre est d'abord pour Jean-Baptiste Grenouille, même s'il nous a fait attendre comme un vilain garçon. Sans lui, mon lemon aurait été purement et simplement illisible, horrible, atroce, etc. Donc, merci, merci et encore merci au batracien. Ensuite, il est à tous les lecteurs qui me sont resté fidèle, malgré ma lenteur de paresseux (l'animal) paresseux (le défaut). Et il est aussi pour ma Sombraline chérie. J'ai été trop incompétente pour lui écrire un one-shot d'anniversaire, mais ce chapitre peut compter comme un de ses cadeaux de fête…

**Art conceptuel, poulet frit et première fois.**

C'était comme la folie. Si parfois elle frappait brusquement, elle aimait surtout à être vicieuse. Étape par étape, elle vous submergeait lentement. Et sans que vous n'ailliez le temps de vous en rendre compte, vous atteigniez un seuil critique.

C'est sans doute pourquoi Severus ne réagit pas outre mesure lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte de l'appartement et se retrouva plongé au milieu d'un pays des merveilles sordides. L'endroit semblait avoir servi à un rituel satanique nouveau genre. Des poupées décapitées trainaient un peu partout, et des yeux aux couleurs vives observaient les environs, peints sur de grandes toiles encombrant le vestibule étroit. Accompagné de Sirius, il se mit à suivre une route de papier journal qui tapissait le sol et se retrouva vite au salon, dont une partie des fenêtres était recouverte par ce qui semblait être un immense mur de carton, comme ceux utilisés au théâtre.

- Avant-hier, il y a un jeune auteur qui est venu au bar où je travaille, et pend…

- Je ne savais pas qu'il y avait des gars assez éduqués pour savoir lire qui fréquentaient ton bar, la coupa Agatha, tout en jouant avec un torse de poupée qu'elle avait trouvé au milieu des pinceaux éparpillés.

- Lionel lui avait parlé de moi, reprit-elle en dardant l'autre d'un regard assassin. Il joue dans sa pièce, vous comprenez. En tout cas, il a fini par me confier la création des décors.

- C'est super, Nat, déclara Sirius. C'est quoi, la pièce, au juste?

- Oh, un truc expérimental, répondit-elle en accrochant le bras d'une Barbie sur son mur à l'aide d'épingles chirurgicales. Une sorte de happening. Ça s'appelle « Les larmes multicolores de l'ange caïman ». Et ne me demande pas de quoi ça parle, parce que je n'en ai pas la moindre idée, et je doute que quiconque, y compris l'auteur, en ait une.

Elle se pencha pour ramasser un tube de faux sang qu'elle se mit à vider sur ses aiguilles en levant de temps à autres des yeux pétillants sur Severus.

- Mais c'est pas grave. J'aime faire ça. Et je crois que je pourrais…Je ne sais pas, arriver à quelque chose.

Ce n'était pas impossible, supposa Severus. Après tout, si un type pouvait devenir célèbre en peignant des boites de soupe en conserves, il n'y avait pas de raison pour qu'une fille qui faisait des décors recouverts de membres de poupées mutilées n'y arrive pas.

- J'aime beaucoup ça, Nath, déclara Agatha. Mais je t'en supplie, ne fous pas de la peinture partout. Le proprio est déjà assez furieux, parce que qu'on est trop nombreux à vivre ici, selon lui…Enfin, fais attention, quoi.

Son avertissement fait, la jeune femme se désintéressa totalement du sujet. Elle se retourna vers les deux adolescents et, d'un ton jovial, s'exclama :

- Eh les garçons, je vais dans le coin de la taverne au nom merdique ou vous devez aller pour vos fournitures scolaires. Vous venez avec moi?

- Eu… hésita Sirius. Je voulais envoyer un hibou à des amis et les rejoindre là-bas…

Le jeune Gryffondor surprit sans doute le regard que lui lança Snape, car il termina en disant :

- Mais c'est pas grave.

- Envoyer un hibou? souffla Nathalie, surprise . Merde, est-ce que je suis déjà trop vieille pour comprendre les expressions des ados? Ou alors, il est complètement défoncé?

- Non, non, s'empressa de répondre Severus. C'est juste une expression… Une expression qu'on utilise à notre école pour dire téléphoner.

- Oui, eh bien, parlant de votre école, vous venez ou pas? Reprit Agatha impatiemment. J'ai pas toute la journée, moi.

Les deux garçons échangèrent un regard et Sirius haussa les épaules avant de répondre :

- Ouais, d'accord. On va venir.

- Alors allez cherchez vos trucs et venez, bon Dieu! s'écria-t-elle, visiblement exaspérée. Seigneur, les garçons, faut se réveiller, là. On dirait que vous êtes au point mort, là, c'est pas des foutues blagues! Je vais vous attendre dans la voiture.

- Alors, c'est une espèce de quartier magique secret caché dans Londres?

Pendant qu'Agatha slalomait dans les rues en portant aussi peu d'attention à sa conduite que si elle se déplaçait en tricycle, les garçons tentaient de lui expliquer le principe du chemin de traverse.

- Oui, c'est ça. C'est là qu'il y a toutes les boutiques d'objets magiques et la banque des sorciers, tout ça.

- Attends, la _banque_ des sorciers? Vous avez une foutue banque?

- Bien sûr.

- Non, mais attendez une minute, dit-elle en évitant de peu de happer un quelconque piéton. Vous êtes des magiciens! À quoi ça vous sert d'avoir des putains de pouvoirs magique si vous avez quand même besoin d'argent? Vous pouvez pas juste faire apparaître ce que vous voulez?

- Non, répondit Severus, amusé. Il y a des lois, et tout. Et puis, nos pouvoirs ont une limite.

- C'est complètement nul, alors. Vous pouvez faire des trucs comme dans les contes pour enfants, au moins? Comme vous télétransporter... téléport... enfin, bouger d'un endroit à un autre d'un coup, quoi, ou vous changer en animaux?

- Eh bien, expliqua-t-il, oui, on peut se transporter magiquement. Ça s'appelle du Transplanage, mais il faut passer un permis, comme pour conduire une voiture. Et puis, c'est théoriquement possible de se transformer en animal, mais c'est très difficile. Il n'y a pas beaucoup de gens qui y arrivent. Et puis, pour ça aussi, il faut passer un permis, et…

Il ne termina pas sa phrase. Il venait de se rappeler que le garçon assis juste à côté de lui était capable de se transformer en animal, et les souvenirs liés à cette capacité n'avaient rien de positif.

Le reste du trajet se fit en silence, Sirius étant bien trop occupé à profiter d'un de ses trop rares trajets en voiture pour faire renaître la conversation. Quant à Agatha, elle avait l'air affreusement déçue, et Severus eut l'impression qu'il venait de gâcher la plupart de ses illusions sur le monde de la sorcellerie.

La vieille Westfalia s'engouffra rapidement dans Charing Cross Road et Agatha se gara en toute illégalité à quelques mètres du Chaudron Baveur.

- Bon, les garçons, je peux venir vous chercher ici vers cinq heures, si vous voulez. Ou bien vous rentrez en métro, c'est comme vous voulez. Moi, je dois régler les détails du concert, aujourd'hui. Alors, vous voulez faire comment?

Agatha et tous les autres devaient en effet assister au concert que donnait Bob Marley à Londres, et à mesure que la date fatidique approchait, l'atmosphère d'euphorie survoltée régnant dans l'appartement atteignait des sommets jamais égalés. Les deux sorciers se consultèrent rapidement, sous le regard impatient de la moldue mal stationnée et Sirius finit par répondre :

- Ne te déranges pas pour nous, on va prendre le métro.

- Ok. À ce soir, les garçons.

Et la jeune femme démarra dans un agressif concert de klakxonnements. Ils restèrent un court instant figés sur place avant de se diriger vers le vieux Pub sorcier.

- Ça va faire vachement bizarre de retrouver notre monde habituel, commenta Sirius. Non?

- Je suppose, oui, répondit Severus, distrait, en poussant la porte du bar.

Ils traversèrent rapidement la salle bondée pour arriver au mur magique de cour-arrière sans adresser la parole à quiconque et se retrouvèrent vite sur le chemin de traverse. Comme à chaque fois qu'il retournait dans le monde des sorciers, Severus sentit un léger vertige, à la fois de soulagement et d'anxiété, le prendre. C'était un sentiment étrange qu'il aurait été bien incapable de s'expliquer.

- Je dois aller là, déclara t-il en pointant le bureau de change du doigt. Si je veux pouvoir m'acheter quoi que ce soit…

Lorsqu'ils ressortirent du minuscule commerce, quelques minutes plus tard, Severus avait plus d'argent sorcier en poche que jamais. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il allait pouvoir s'acheter des livres et des vêtements qui n'auraient pas appartenu à la moitié de la Grande-Bretagne. Cette idée le remplit d'une joie si aiguë qu'elle lui en semblait presque humiliante. Il fut tiré de ses pensé par Sirius qui lui tapotait l'épaule.

- Alors?

- Alors quoi? rétorqua Snape, légèrement agacé.

- Je te disais juste qu'on devrait commencer par aller à la librairie, vu qu'elle est juste à côté. Écoute-moi quand je te parle...

- Je t'écouterai lorsque tu te mettras à dire des choses intéressantes

- Tu es vraiment un connard désagréable. Je t'aime.

Severus sentit les doigts de Black qui essayaient de s'enrouler autour de sa main gauche. Il s'écarta brusquement.

- Arrête ça! grinça t-il. Il y a plein de gens qui nous connaissent, ici.

Le jeune Gryffondor ouvrit la bouche comme pour le contredire. Puis il paru comprendre que Severus avait tout à fait raison, et se contenta d'entrer dans la librairie à sa suite, en silence.

- Eh, Sev, regarde le livre que je dois acheter pour mes cours d'étude des moldus. Il a l'air plutôt marrant.

Sirius lui tendit un petit volume à la couverture bleu ciel orné d'un cliché (dans tous les sens du terme) représentant une famille à l'air exagérément heureux.

- « Vie et coutumes des moldus du Royaume-Unis, édition 1974, par John Pierce Hopkins », lu Severus, qui retourna ensuite le livre pour lire le résumé. « Une fascinante étude des habitudes et des traditions des britanniques non-dotés de pouvoirs magiques. _Le _livre à lire pour apprendre à comprendre et à respecter les moldus. Parce qu'après tout, nous sommes tous frères ». Wow. Autant de stéréotypes en si peu de mot.

- Je sais! répondit Sirius en riant un peu. Mais bon, j'en ai besoin pour mon cours. Et toi, tu achètes quoi?

Avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de répondre quoi que ce soit, Sirius lui avait prit les volumes des mains. Il feuilleta rapidement les manuels scolaires puis resta légèrement figé en voyant les autres livres.

- « Du _Malleus Maleficarum_ aux sorcières de Salem : la véritable perception de la sorcellerie par les moldus. » « Introduction à l'art des enchantements vodous » « Théorie débutante de la nécromancie » Mais…Sev… murmura t-il, légèrement troublé, c'est de la magie noire, ces trucs-là.

- Pas vraiment, rétorqua t-il en reprenant ses livres. C'est n'est que de la théorie, de toute façon. Et puis, il faut prendre en compte le fait que…

- Sirius! Salut!

Il se retourna pour tomber nez-à-nez avec un décolleté surmonté d'une teinture rousse qui souriait à Sirius en papillonnant des yeux.

- Oh, Sandrine, dit ce dernier, un grand sourire faux plaqué sur le visage. C'est super de te revoir!

- Et c'est super de te revoir, Sirius, minauda miss 36-24-36. Tu m'as teeeellement manqué, cet été!

- Ah oui? C'est…C'est gentil, ça. Tu m'as manqué aussi.

Severus se demanda si la fumée qui lui sortait des oreilles lui donnait un air de ridicule.

- Alors, alors, susurra le mètre quatre-vingt de jambes moulées dans une jupe de suède, le lien qu'il y a entre toi et Snevillus n'est toujours pas disparu, hein?

- Hum… Non, non, on est encore…Euh…Liés.

- Pauvre Sirius ! compatit le kilo et demi de maquillage. Ça doit être tellement _ho-rri-ble_ pour toi de toujours être avec lui!

- Euh…Non, non, c'est pas si terrible que ça, je t'assure.

Severus réalisa qu'il avait enfoncé ses ongles dans le bois d'une étagère. Il les en retira, laissant de très inesthétiques marques derrière lui.

- Oh, comme tu es gentil, déclara la sal…serdaigle nommée Sandrine en posant une main sur l'épaule de Black. Et vrai-meeeeent courageux de réussir à supporter... tout ça. C'est vrai, toutes les rumeurs qui courent sur lui?

- Je…Je ne sais pas de quoi tu parles.

- Mais oui, tu le sais bien! Les rumeurs qui veulent que ses parents sont des partisans de Tu-Sais-Qui. Il parait même qu'ils…

– Bonjour, Sandrine, la coupa Severus.

Il avait l'air parfaitement calme, mais intérieurement, il bouillonnait.

- C'est très gentil de parler de moi comme si je n'étais pas là. Hautement respectueux. Et, juste en passant, les rumeurs sur mes parents sont moins fondées que celles qui veulent que tu te sois tapé toute l'équipe de Quidditch de Serdaigle.

L'insulte était trop fausse pour ne pas la rendre furieuse et trop vraie pour ne pas l'humilier. La jeune femme resta un moment figée sur place, bouche-bée. Puis, Sirius éclata d'un rire quasi hystérique. La pu…pauvre Sandrine se tourna vers lui, gémit un pathétique « Mais…Sirius! » et tourna finalement les talons pour quitter la librairie en courant, poursuivie par Mr. Fleury, qui n'appréciait visiblement que modérément que des adolescentes partent sans payer leurs manuels.

- C'était très méchant, Sev.

Les deux garçons avaient finalement terminé leurs achats et s'étaient arrêtés dans un café pour boire une bière au beurre avant de renter à l'appartement.

- Oui, en effet. Mais je n'ai jamais rien signé qui disait que je devais être gentil.

Sirius hocha la tête en souriant avant de recommencer à feuilleter son manuel d'étude des moldus.

- Sev! Sev, écoutes ça : « le style vestimentaire des moldus diffère beaucoup de celui des sorciers. Contrairement à nous, les moldus de sexe masculin ne portent pas de robes, mais bien des pantalons. La mode actuelle, présente surtout chez les jeunes, veut que les pantalons soient assez serrés au niveau des cuisses et beaucoup plus larges vers les chevilles, comme vous pouvez le voir sur l'image ci-contre. Ces pantalons sont désignés sous le nom de « pantalons à pattes d'éléphant » ou « pattes d'éph », et…

- Black, le coupa soudainement Severus, pourquoi est-ce que tu te sens obligé de me lire toutes ces conneries, exactement?

- Parce que c'est marrant, répondit-il. Je veux dire, je sais que c'est supposé parler des moldus mais c'est tellement loin de la vie d'Agatha et des autres!

- Black, tu crois vraiment que des experts vont écrire sur des gens comme eux? Non mais franchement! Trop difficile à comprendre, trop difficile à classer. Et puis, l'appart est trop bordélique pour prendre de jolies photos.

Sirius éclata de rire, manquant de s'étouffer pendant qu'il finissait sa bière au beurre. Il reposa ensuite sa bouteille vide sur la table, un mince sourire sur le visage.

Ils surent tout de suite que quelque chose clochait. C'était le même hall et le même salon que d'habitude, plongé dans une obscurité qui laissait tout de même deviner le même bordel que d'habitude. Et pourtant, quelque chose clochait. Les deux garçons restèrent un moment dans l'entré, perplexes, sans même penser à allumer la lumière. Ce fut finalement Sirius qui comprit la situation en premier.

- Il y a personne, ici. C'est complètement vide.

Black avait raison. Pour la toute première fois depuis qu'ils s'y étaient installés, l'appart était entièrement inhabité (enfin, inhabité par les humains. Severus doutait fortement que les cafards peuplant la cuisine soient partis en week-end à la campagne).

Ils se décidèrent finalement à allumer quelques lampes, histoire de repousser un peu l'obscurité causée par les fenêtres tragiquement petites et mal placées, qui donnaient l'impression qu'à quatre heures de l'après-midi, la nuit était déjà tombée. Surtout qu'elles maintenant obstruées. Après le tumulte du Chemin de traverse et du métro, l'endroit leur sembla désespérément silencieux. Pour combler ce détestable état de fait, Severus posa un vieux quarante-cinq tours des Stones sur le tourne-disque avant de s'installer sur le divan.

- Sev? demanda Black, moins d'une minute après lui avoir passé un bras autour des épaules.

- Quoi?

- On vit dans un appartement de moldus, en ce moment, non?

- Brillante déduction, Capitaine Évidence.

- Ce que je voulais dire, c'est que, vu qu'on habite dans un appart de moldus, on devrait peut être essayer de camoufler un minimum nos fournitures, tu ne crois pas?

Severus se mordilla légèrement la lèvre inférieure : c'était ce genre de situation qui lui faisait regretter d'être si doué en sarcasme.

- Évidemment, Black, qu'il va falloir les camoufler. J'allais justement te le faire remarquer.

Il était aussi très doué en mauvaise foi. Ils passèrent donc une bonne demi-heure à camoufler les preuves de leur appartenance au monde de la magie.

Leurs manuels furent tous recouverts du papier brun qui avait servit pour les livres d'Astyanax (Natalie avait apparemment fait une bonne affaire dans une papeterie et acheté suffisamment de papier pour couvrir tous les manuels de ses deux enfants jusqu'à leur entrée à l'université.). Les divers ingrédients et outils servant à la concoction de potion prirent place au fond de l'armoire à produit de nettoyage, où ils avaient peu de chance d'être découverts. Quant à leurs vêtements, ils ne prirent pas la peine de les cacher. Il fallait plus que quelques robes noires pour attirer l'attention, dans un endroit pareil.

Leur travail achevé, les deux adolescents retournèrent s'installer dans le sofa. Très près l'un de l'autre. Trop près l'un de l'autre. Severus sentait la chaleur qui émanait du corps de Black et qui réchauffait le sien, qui était toujours froid. Au moment exact où Sirius posait ses lèvres sur les siennes, Mick Jagger se mit à proposer à une jeune fille de passer la nuit avec lui dans des termes plus qu'imagés.

Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'ils s'embrassaient, loin de là, mais cette fois, c'était bien différent. Beaucoup moins innocent. Une petite sonnette d'alarme retentit dans la tête du jeune Serpentard. Il devait se relever, changer la musique, prendre une douche froide, n'importe quoi, mais faire quelque chose! Parce que, s'il attendait encore une minute, il perdrait tout contrôle sur la situation.

Mais Severus était en train d'apprendre que, dans certaines situations, c'est le corps qui prend les commandes, et que parfois, le corps n'a absolument rien à foutre de la pensée logique. Aussi, il ne recula absolument pas lorsque Sirius entreprit de lui déboutonner sa chemise. Au contraire, il réussit à lui retirer son t-shirt presque sans décoller leurs deux corps, ce qui était un certain exploit en soit. Exploit dont le résultat lui paraissait plus intéressant.

Les doigts de Black venaient tout juste de s'attaquer à la braguette de son pantalon, lui faisant pousser un gémissement assez peu équivoque, lorsqu'un épouvantable vacarme retentit dans le couloir. Quelqu'un tenta d'ouvrir la porte et paru complètement désorienté de la trouver verrouillée.

- Mais pourquoi cette foutue porte est fermée à clef? s'étonna la voix légèrement étouffée d'Agatha. On l'avait laissée ouverte en partant!

En fait, aucun des habitants de l'appartement ne prenait jamais la peine de verrouiller la porte. Ils arguaient que si quelqu'un était tombé suffisamment bas pour avoir besoin de cambrioler un appartement aussi minable que le leur, il ne fallait pas lui rendre la tâche encore plus difficile, argument discutable mais qui ne manquait certes pas de charité chrétienne.

- Merde, ils sont revenus, gémit Sirisu, le visage toujours blotti contre son épaule.

- On n'ouvre pas la porte. On n'a qu'à faire semblant de ne pas être là.

- Je sais que vous êtes là! s'exclama Padraig, derrière la porte. Je sais pas qui, exactement, mais je sais que vous êtes là! Je vois de la lumière!

- On n'ouvre pas quand même, insista Black dans un murmure. Ils sont assez vieux pour se débrouiller.

- Maman, pourquoi la porte s'ouvre pas? Je dois aller faire pipi!

Eh merde. Severus se releva et se rhabilla sommairement avant d'ouvrir.

- Eh bien, c'est pas trop tôt! C'est pourtant pas difficile d'ouvrir une putain de por…Oh, oh, chantonna Agatha, soudainement amusée. Est-ce qu'on aurait interrompu quelque chose?

- Absolument pas, rétorqua Severus d'un ton qui n'admettait aucune contradiction.

- Si tu veux, si tu veux, ricana la jeune femme. Sauf que, ce matin, quand je vous ai déposés, c'est Sirius qui portait ce t-shirt, pas toi...

Un très rapide coup d'œil vers son torse lui permit de constater que c'était vrai. Re-eh merde. Il choisit de garder un silence glacial qui forgerait le respect, en ignorant délibérément la délicate couleur écarlate qu'avait prit son visage.

- On est vraiment désolés, les garçons. Si on avait su, on aurait prit un autre dessert! Oh, parlant de bouffe, on vous à ramené du poulet frit, déclara Agatha en lui fourrant un sac de papier brun dans les mains. Ça va peut-être compenser un peu. Après tout, la gourmandise, c'est déjà pas mal comme péché capital!

En faisant mine de ne pas entendre le rire amusé d'Agatha, il alla chercher des assiettes et partagea le poulet frit avec Sirius. Il aimait beaucoup la jeune femme, vraiment beaucoup, mais à ce moment précis, il n'aurait pas trouvé de critiques à formuler si un petit éclair s'était abattu sur son auguste tête. Il mangea néanmoins son poulet, l'air bougon et insatisfait.

- Debout! Debout! Lève ton cul de ce putain de matelas et occupes-toi de ces merdes!

Le cerveau de Sirius Black mit un moment à comprendre qui était l'hystérique silhouette rose qui lui secouait l'épaule, et ce qu'elle voulait, exactement. Il finit par réaliser qu'il s'agissait d'Agatha, vêtue de son bien peu glorieux uniforme de femme de chambre, mais les raisons de son très délicat réveil demeuraient obscures.

- Quessquisspass? réussit-il à articuler dans un bâillement étouffé.

- Ce qui se passe? Je vais te le dire, moi, ce qui se passe! chuchota-t-elle d'un ton rageur pour ne pas réveiller les autres. Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit à propos des saloperies à plumes?

- Que tu n'en voulais pas dans ta maison, répondit Severus, déjà mieux réveillé que Sirius.

- Exactement! Si vous le savez, expliquez-moi pourquoi il y a trois de ces putains de cochonneries qui cognent à la fenêtre?

En entendant ces mots, Sirius échangea un regard avec Snape, qui avait visiblement eu la même idée que lui : ça devait être un message de Dumbledore. Les deux garçons se levèrent précipitamment et coururent jusqu'à la fenêtre.

Dès qu'il fut devant la fenêtre, Sirius su que son idée était fausse. Il aurait reconnu le hibou des Potter entre mille. Le cœur battant légèrement plus vite, il ouvrit la fenêtre et fit entrer les trois oiseaux, faisant par la même occasion augmenter d'au moins deux degrés les protestations outrées d'Agatha.

Il détacha fébrilement les trois lettres des pattes des hiboux, qui se posèrent sur la table et ne bougèrent plus. Ils avaient visiblement eu la consigne de ne pas repartir sans une réponse.

- Bon, tu as tes lettres. Maintenant, fais-les partir! _Fais les partir!_

- Attends une minute, dit-il en fixant une des missives. Ça vient de mes amis, je vais devoir leur répondre.

Il décacheta rapidement la première lettre, qui venait de Peter, et qui se lisait comme-ci :

« Padfoot,

Mais qu'est-ce qui ce passe? Depuis le début de l'été, on a du t'envoyé au moins une cinquantaine de hiboux chacun sans aucune réponse, et une fois, le hibou de Moony est revenu avec du sang sur les plumes, comme si on l'avait frappé, et hier le hibou de James est revenu avec une note qui disait que vous n'habitiez plus là et qu'on pourrait sans doute te trouvé à l'adresse jointe. La note était signée par un certain E. Prince (je dis un, mais Remus dit que c'est sans doute la mère de Snevillus.). Avec tout ça, on commence tous à pas mal s'inquiété, même Remus, alors, répond-nous vite. Je suis chez Moony pour le reste de l'été (on a invité James, mais il a préféré rester chez lui, au cas où tu aurait besoin de le rejoindre chez lui). On s'amuses bien, et on a plein de trucs à te raconter, mais on s'amuserait plus si tu était là. J'espère que tout ce passe avec Snape. Donne-nous vite de tes nouvelles.

Wortmail. »

En lisant ce court message, Sirius sentit une vague presque incontrôlable de nostalgie le submerger, comme s'il n'avait pas vu ses amis depuis des années. Il avait atrocement envie d'être dans le jardin de James, étendu dans l'herbe fraîche, à manger des dragées surprises avec les autres maraudeurs, sans aucun autre soucis que de décider s'ils allaient oui ou non faire une autre partie de Quidditch.

Un bel après-midi d'août, sans cafards, sans décor de happening conceptuel, sans drame insoluble…Le fait d'être conscient que cette image était un cliché total ne changeant rien du tout à son état d'esprit. Il fut tiré de ses rêveries par les cris d'Agatha qui l'enjoignaient à lire et à répondre le plus vite possible.

Les deux autres lettres disaient sensiblement la même chose que la première, sauf que celle de James exprimait plutôt un début d'hystérie qu'une saine inquiétude. Il se dépêcha d'aller chercher du parchemin, de l'encre et une plume, et griffonna trois réponses à toute vitesse.

Comme Snape ne s'entendait pas très bien avec ses parents, ils étaient allés s'installer chez des amis de sa famille. Il n'avait pas écrit plus tôt parce qu'il n'avait pas de hibou sous la main. Tout allait bien, et ils ne devaient surtout pas s'inquiéter, mais ils ne devaient pas non plus envoyer d'autres lettres, parce qu'ils habitaient dans un immeuble moldu. Après un instant d'hésitation, il ajouta le numéro de téléphone de l'appartement à la lettre de Remus et expliqua sommairement le fonctionnement d'un téléphone en précisant qu'il trouverait une cabine téléphonique dans n'importe quel village moldu.

Dès qu'il eut mit le point final à sa troisième et dernière lettre, Agatha se remit à piailler en le fixant d'un air hargneux.

- Maintenant que tu as fini, renvois-les! Renvois ces maudites volailles! Maintenant!

Il faillit demander à Severus de l'aider à attacher les parchemins aux pattes des oiseaux, mais il s'était allumé une cigarette et fumait d'un air absent, apparemment fasciné par le petit bâton de tabac qui se consumait lentement, comme déconnecté de la réalité.

Il termina donc son travail seul, et relâcha les créatures ailées sous le regard soulagé d'Agie, qui s'alluma à son tour une cigarette et en prit quelques bouffées, avant de dire, d'un ton légèrement suppliant :

- Plus de hiboux, d'accord les garçons? Je ne demande pas grand-chose, mais ça, j'y tiens. Plus de hiboux.

- Promis. Mais, dis-moi, demanda le jeune Gryffondor, soudainement amusé, est-ce que tu n'aurais pas peur d'eux?

- Moi? Peur de ces saloperies de poules? Non, mais tu…Oh, et puis, vous m'avez mise en retard, avec toutes vos conneries magiques!

Et, sans leur accorder un regard de plus, la jeune femme quitta l'appartement, marmonnant quelques insultes supplémentaires.

- Agatha qui a peur des hiboux, ricana Sirius. J'y crois pas!

- Qu'est-ce qu'ils t'ont écrit? demanda brusquement Severus.

- Quoi? Oh, euh, rien de particulier. Ils voulaient juste s'assurer que j'allais bien, qu'il n'y avait pas de problèmes, tu comprends…

- Comment ils ont su qu'on était ici, pour commencer?

- Ils ont envoyé des lettres à tes parents, et…

- Ils ont envoyé des lettres à mes parents? le coupa Severus, visiblement horrifié. Je ne veux même pas penser à comment mon père a dû réagir…

- Ben… Avec un peu de chance, c'est ta mère qui les a reçues, dit Sirius, en omettant volontairement de mentionner l'oiseau aux plumes tâchées de sang de Remus.

- Ouais, tu l'as dit toi-même, avec un peu de chance. Sans vouloir donner dans le mélodrame à deux sous, les réserves de chance de ma mère n'ont jamais été très élevées… Oh, et puis merde. Je m'en fous.

Severus écrasa sa cigarette, qui s'était transformé en un long tube de cendre et resta un moment silencieux. Puis il reprit, l'air légèrement soupçonneux :

- Et toi? Qu'est-ce que tu leur a répondu? Tu ne leur a pas parlé de mes parents, j'espère...

- Mais non, mais non.

- Tu es sûr?

- Bon Dieu, Severus! Est-ce que tu me fais confiance?

- Je ne sais pas, répondit-il, songeur. Je devrais?

- Oui, tu devrais, répondit Sirius.

- Bon, si tu le dis, fit Severus, comme si ça ne lui faisait ni chaud ni froid. Je vais aller faire du café.

Il se rendit dans la cuisine et déclara, en mettant la bouilloire sur le feu :

- Et, juste en passant, Agatha a toujours eu horreur des oiseaux, mais elle est dans le déni sur ce sujet précis.

- Seigneur, qu'est-ce que tu as fais à tes cheveux?

Pour une fois, Sirius jugea que la réaction de Severus n'avait rien d'exagéré. On aurait dit qu'Astyanax avait été sauvagement attaqué par une boîte de crayons Crayola déchaînées. Ses cheveux retombaient en horribles mèche de couleurs qu'aucun coiffeur n'aurait jamais approuvées.

- Je les ais peinturés, expliqua laconiquement le gamin. Avec de la peinture.

- Mais….Pourquoi?

- Pour voir, rétorqua l'enfant.

- Bon Dieu, soupira Severus. Et qu'est-ce que ta mère a dit?

- Ben, de pas prendre sa peinture à l'huile et de pas m'en mettre près des yeux ou des oreilles.

Sirius nota avec amusement qu'Andromaque levait très peu subtilement les bras vers Severus qui faisait mine de ne pas la voir. À ses pieds, traînait un hibou en peluche. Agatha était revenue à la maison avec le jouet de peluche et, comme par hasard, l'avait donné à la fillette pendant que les deux sorciers regardaient dans sa direction.

- Quelle heure il est?

- Dix-sept heures cinquante-trois, Padraig. Soit deux minutes de plus que la dernière fois où tu me l'as demandé.

- Oh mon Dieu, on part dans trente-sept minutes!

C'était le grand jour pour les résidents permanents de l'appartement. Ou plutôt le grand soir. Enfin, le moment où ils pourraient entendre leur chanteur préféré donner un concert. On aurait dit une colonie de vacances qui partait en excursion.

Nathalie était partie quelques heures plus tôt chez sa sœur, qui devait garder ses enfants pour la nuit (le chandail vert d'Astyanax jurant cruellement avec ses cheveux multicolores) et les autres devaient la rejoindre vers dix-neuf heures.

- Plus que trente-quatre minutes, murmura Agatha sans arrêter de fixer l'horloge. Plus que trente-quatre minutes.

- Agatha, intervint Severus, ça ne sert à rien de rester assise à fixer le cadran comme ça. Ça ne fera pas passer le temps plus vite!

- Ça me calme, moi, répondit la jeune femme, en jouant avec une de ses boucles d'oreille en plume. Ça me donne l'impression que le temps passe plus vite. J'ai le droit, non?

- Oui, bien sûr. Mais ce n'est pas logique.

Padraig vint s'asseoir près de Severus et repoussa ses cheveux de manière à avoir accès à ses oreilles, qu'il se mit à examiner avec attention.

- Padraig, _qu'est-ce que tu fais...?_ demanda Severus, qui n'appréciait apparemment qu'assez peu que l'on tripote ses oreilles.

- Eh bien, je vérifiais un truc. T'as déjà la couleur de cheveux et la personnalité. Je me demandais si t'avais aussi les oreilles, expliqua t-il en se relevant.

L'explication fit éclater Agatha de rire et paru la distraire de son horloge. Quant à Snape, il se contenta de lever les yeux au ciel en marmonnant un « très drôle » qui conforta Sirius dans son impression de ne pas avoir comprit quelque chose.

- De quoi il parle? demanda t-il à voix basse.

- Rien d'important. Il faisait une référence à une série de science-fiction moldue. Un truc avec des extraterrestre à oreilles pointues qui…Oh, et puis laisse tomber! s'exclama t-il devant le regard rempli d'incompréhension de Sirius. Ça n'a aucune espèce d'importance. Je vais voir s'il y a quelque chose à manger.

Les trente-quatre minutes restantes s'écoulèrent relativement vite (du moins, aux yeux de Sirius. Il était convaincu que cela semblait infiniment plus long à Padraig et à Agatha.), et arriva le moment où le couple de moldu dû partir.

Padraig les salua d'un vague signe de la main et quitta l'appartement. Quant à Agatha, elle éprouvait apparemment quelques difficultés à enfiler ses souliers, sa jupe fuseau de cuir rouge rendant très difficile le libre accès à ses pieds.

- Bonne soirée, dit Severus en se retenant clairement de rire devant les contorsions peu gracieuses de son amie. Amusez-vous bien.

- Oh, pour ça, tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter, on va s'amuser, rétorqua-t-elle en réussissant finalement à enfiler son soulier gauche. D'ailleurs, ne nous attendez pas, on ne rentrera sûrement pas avant demain matin, au plus tôt. Vous avez l'appart juste pour vous deux…

Sirius fit mine de ne pas entendre le sous-entendu évidement que contenait ce propos.

- Eh bien, à demain, dans ce cas-là. Répondit-il simplement. J'espère que le spectacle va être bon.

Avant qu'elle n'ait le temps de répondre quoi que ce soit, Padraig, visiblement las d'attendre, était revenu dans l'appartement, s'était penché pour enfiler son deuxième souliers à Agie et était ressorti en la tirant par la main.

Le corridor avait résonné pendant un instant de son « au revoir, les garçons! », puis le silence s'était abattu sur le logement. Dehors, on entendit vaguement le bruit lointain du claquement de portières de voiture. Et plus rien. Severus avait refermé la porte avant de se retourner vers lui.

- Allez, viens m'aider. Pas de raison que je fasse toujours la cuisine tout seul.

- Oui. Ok, d'accord. Je te suis.

Severus l'avait déjà obligé à laver des légumes et à hacher de la laitue. Il ne fut donc que très moyennement heureux lorsqu'il lui demanda d'éplucher des oignons.

- Pourquoi est-ce que c'est toujours moi qui hérite des boulots les plus merdiques?

- Parce que, vu tes faibles talents culinaires, ce sont les seuls boulots que je peux te confier.

- Tu pourrais me faire un peu plus confiance, objecta t-il. Je peux toujours essayer.

- Tu n'as aucune expérience. Ça risque fort d'être affreux.

- Il faut bien que je commence quelque part, non? C'est sûr que ce ne sera pas génial au début, mais avec un peu de pratique je suis sûr que je m'améliorerais.

- Black, tu es certain qu'on parle toujours de cuisine, là...?

Sirius sentit que sa mâchoire tombait, lui donnant l'air complètement stupide. Si Severus se mettait à faire ce genre de plaisanterie, c'est que quelque chose n'allait pas. Vraiment pas.

Histoire de se donner une contenance, il éplucha les oignons, ce qui le fit pleurer avec autant de vigueur que s'il avait appris que tous ses amis avaient péris dans un massacre. Mais alors, Severus ne se serait pas contenté de rire légèrement. Légumes à la con.

La nuit commençait lentement à tomber, la vaisselle était lavée, Severus était allé fumer sur le balcon et Sirius s'ennuyait. Atrocement. Dans une tentative désespérée de se changer les idées, il attrapa son manuel d'étude des moldus. Sev pouvait bien dire ce qu'il voulait, lui, il l'aimait bien ce livre. Il le trouvait divertissant. Il l'ouvrit vers le milieu et lu le haut de la page.

« Chapitre 4- Habitudes et mœurs sexuelles des moldus ». Il referma violemment le livre. Finalement, Severus avait raison. Ce bouquin était complètement stupide. À la place, il se saisit du roman qu'il lisait. Un bon livre d'horreur, ça, ça lui changerait les idées.

« - Ça va chauffer, Charlie, ça va vraiment chauffer.

Il l'appelait Charlie chaque fois que sa présence l'excitait. À croire que ce nom-là, se dit-elle avec une pointe d'humour froid, était synonyme de bonne baiseuse. »

Bon, d'accord. D'accord, il laissait tomber. À travers la porte vitrée, il vit Severus tourner brièvement son regard vers lui, jeter négligemment le mégot de sa cigarette et faire demi-tour. Un tremblement traversa son corps et il serra ses jambes contre son torse, énervé, pour se calmer.

Severus s'accota dans l'encadrement de la porte, se tenant les côtes d'un bras, et le regarda. Après un court silence, il se décida à parler.

- Tu fais quoi? demanda t-il.

- Pas grand-chose. Je lis... Enfin, je lisais. Genre.

- Oh. Tu as regardé s'il y avait quelque chose à la télé?

- Ouais. Mais à moins qu'un reportage sur la mauvaise gestion des finances par le gouvernement des moldus t'intéresse…

- Pas vraiment.

Et le silence retomba. Sirius bougea ses lèvres. Severus tourna les yeux. Alors il enfouit son visage entre ses bras et ses jambes, comme pour se cacher. Il avait envie de se frapper la tête contre les genoux jusqu'à s'en assommer, et il ne savait pas exactement pourquoi.

- Sinon, on pourrait toujours écouter de la musique…

Sirius releva brusquement la tête. Severus s'était approché de lui et le regardait, l'air incertain.

- Ouais... ouais, bonne idée, s'empressa-t-il de répondre.

Et Severus se hâta de rejoindre le tourne-disque. Black, furtivement, lui jeta un regard par-dessus son épaule. Il venait de saisir au hasard un disque qui trainait sur la table, pressé. Une pochette d'un jaune vif, aux lettres colorées, avec une photo de ce qui semblait être un groupe d'animaux humanoïdes. Étrange. Mais au moins, ils ne risquaient pas de tomber sur des chansons d'amour.

Les premières notes, précipitées, hurlèrent ce qui ressemblait à « Roll up... ! Roll up for the Mystery Tour! ». Sirius reconnut la voix de ce John Lennon que Padraig aimait tant et se calma.

Snape revint s'asseoir sur le fauteuil étroit. Si étroit que les adolescents se retrouvèrent collés l'un à l'autre, gênés. Ils accordaient tant d'attention à la chaleur qu'émanait le corps de l'autre qu'ils s'en brûlaient presque mutuellement. Jamais encore n'avaient-ils ressenti un tel inconfort.

Que faisaient-ils là, au juste, silencieux, tentant d'évacuer l'angoisse en jouant avec leurs doigts, évitant de se regarder ? Et quelle était la raison d'être de cette angoisse ? Il semblait à Sirius qu'ils avaient comme passé un accord muet. Mais cela le mettait mal à l'aise. Il aurait préféré que les choses s'enchaînent d'elles-mêmes, comme la dernière fois. Celle où ils avaient été interrompus. Il la regrettait.

Il ne se voyait pas se mettre à faire les choses aussi simplement. Un simple regard jeté à Severus, qui se mordait la lèvre inférieure en gardant résolument son regard fixé sur un point imaginaire, lui fit comprendre que lui non plus. La gêne s'en intensifiait, créant une barrière entre eux. Mais la musique réussissait à la percer. Leurs corps étaient au moins unis sur ça. Tous deux balançaient la tête un peu stupidement sur le rythme. Et puis John Lennon s'exclama « Boy, you been a naughty girl, you let your knickers down ». Soudain pétrifié, Sirius osa regarder Severus de nouveau.

Ce dernier était encore plus crispé que lui, et de savoir qu'il n'était pas le seul à être aussi nerveux le détendit considérablement. Il se rapprocha de lui, jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient complètement collés l'un contre l'autre. Et à ce moment, Ils s'embrassèrent. Enfin.

Le baiser se prolongea, longtemps. Et alors que les accords de la musique changeaient, se faisaient plus détendus, eux aussi se détendaient. Ils suivaient la musique. Ainsi Sirius se mit-il à se battre avec les boutons de la chemise de Severus lorsque le rythme de Strawberry Fields Forever devint fiévreux.

- Attend, souffla Severus en repoussant sa main.

- Quoi?

- C'est là que, normalement, tout devrait foirer, non? D'ici deux minutes, Agie et Padraig vont sûrement revenir se cacher ici avec un Bob Marley kidnappé et trop drogué pour s'en rendre compte, ou une autre connerie du même genre...

- Arrêtes de monter des scénarios tordus, répliqua-t-il dans un vague sourire.

Severus sembla sur le point de répliquer, mais Sirius l'en empêcha d'un baiser. Réussissant finalement à écarter les pans de la chemise de l'autre, il glissa ses mains sur son torse. Mais Snape sursauta et gloussa légèrement.

- Sev... ? s'enquit Sirius dans un murmure angoissé en s'écartant de lui.

L'intéressé se contenta de l'embrasser à nouveau. Ainsi Sirius continua-t-il ses caresses. Mais de nouveau, Severus gloussa contre ses lèvres.

- Severus! chuchota Black en fronçant les sourcils.

- C'est rien... répondit l'autre. C'est juste... froid. Mais ça va.

Il se saisit ses mains, les porta à sa bouche et souffla dans leurs paumes. Sous le souffle chaud, Sirius se sentit trembler. Severus ramena ses mains sur lui et reprit le baiser. À son tour, alors, il vint glisser ses doigts sous le pull de Sirius.

- Attends... souffla ce dernier en le lâchant et en entreprenant de le retirer.

Sauf que dans la précipitation, il s'empêtra dans ses manches et resta coincé. Aveuglé par le tissu, il entendit Severus rire. Il se sentait humilié. L'autre vint l'aider à se défaire du vêtement. Et alors, son regard se dévoila à lui au dessus de son sourire amusé. Quelque chose y brillait. Une lueur de... Il n'aurait su dire de quoi. D'amour ?

Il l'embrassa. Et, suivant le fil de la voix de Paul McCartney qu'ils entendaient à peine chanter dans leur concert de soupirs, leur étreinte se fit passionnée. Bientôt, Severus, vêtu d'un unique sous-vêtement, se retrouva à genoux devant Sirius, les mains sur son jean, prêt à le faire glisser à ses pieds. Mais il s'arrêta. En faisant cela, il les amènerait plus loin qu'il n'avait jamais été. Ils atteindraient une autre étape, où la pudeur ne serait plus de mise. Incertain, il leva les yeux sur Sirius.

- Tu en as envie, n'est-ce pas...? demanda-t-il.

Sans rien dire, celui-ci se pencha sur lui pour attraper ses lèvres. Puis il posa ses mains sur celles de Snape et l'aida à faire descendre son pantalon. Son caleçon suivit.

Doucement, Sirius rejoignit Severus sur le sol, sans couper court à leur baiser. Collé à lui, il posa une main dans le creux de son dos. Et comme Severus glissait ses lèvres dans son cou, dans un gémissement, il la fit passer sur sa hanche. Ses doigts s'aventurèrent sous l'élastique de son boxer. Il saisit son sexe et le sentit pulser dans sa paume, chaud.

Severus haleta contre sa clavicule. Sirius sentit ses doigts glisser le long de sa colonne vertébrale pour finalement passer entre ses fesses. Cette présence, à cet endroit, bien que peu familière, n'était pas désagréable. Il s'en sentait néanmoins un peu angoissé. Il sursauta.

Severus s'écarta légèrement pour le regarder. Sirius lui sourit autant qu'il pu et, comme chaque fois que l'envie le pressait plus que la parole, il l'embrassa. Sa main continuait à se promener le long du membre de Severus. La main libre de ce dernier fit descendre son boxer. Puis il souleva légèrement la jambe de Sirius, se penchant sur lui tandis qu'il s'allongeait sur le tapis de papier journal.

Corps contre corps. Severus incita Sirius à lâcher son sexe. Il prit le sien. Et il le pénétra.

Sur le coup, Sirius eût l'impression de se déchirer. Il en eût le souffle coupé. Severus cessa de bouger, le masturbant pour le détendre.

- Vas-y... lui murmura doucement Sirius à l'oreille au bout d'un moment.

Le poids du corps de Severus sur le sien calmait la sensibilité exacerbé de sa peau et, au bout d'un moment, la douleur et la brûlure s'estompèrent, remplacé par des vagues de plaisir qui allaient en s'intensifiant.

Il leur aurait été difficile de dire combien de temps ces premiers ébats durèrent. Parce qu'ils s'en fichaient, probablement, perdus dans la jouissance. Dans une joie fiévreuse et mutuelle. Une chaleur soudaine finit par l'emplit, prenant naissance à la base de son plaisir. C'était une sensation agréable, tendre. Et soudain, ne pouvant plus se contenir, se tordant sous le corps soudain las de Severus, il laissa sa jouissance exploser à son tour.

Puis, ce fût la fatigue. Une fatigue douce. Il se sentait entre le sommeil et l'éveil.

Severus resta un moment couché sur lui avant de finir par s'étendre contre lui. L'air autour d'eux répandait une odeur riche, mûre, semblable à celle des pommes mais en plus lourde, et avec une légère trace de sel. Une odeur plaisante. Dehors, la nuit était complètement tombée, et la pièce était plongée dans une obscurité tempérée par la lumière du couloir, qu'ils avaient oublié d'éteindre. Mais ils s'en foutaient.

Severus, les yeux fermés et un vague sourire aux lèvres, le tenait toujours serré dans ses bras, son torse collé à son dos. Il ne dormait pas, mais ne semblait pas avoir envie de bouger.

- Eh, Sev, murmura-t-il dans la fatigue. J'ai dit que je regrettais tout ce que j'ai pu te faire... Mais c'est faux. Pas ce qui nous a permis de finir... comme ça...

Severus n'eut absolument aucune réaction, mais il lui sembla que ses bras le serrèrent avec un peu plus de conviction autour de lui. Il resta un moment étendu, bizarrement satisfait, la tête vide. Et le sommeil vint finalement le chercher, tandis que les dernières notes de All You Need Is Love se mouraient, laissant le disque tourner dans le vide.

Et ben voilà…C'est tout. Vous avez aimez, détestez, vous avez été tellement traumatisés par ce truc que vous êtes maintenant roulé en petite boule dans un coin, incapable de bouger? Laisser moi une review pour me faire par de vos impression! Oh, et en passant, il fallait que je vous le dise…Le frère jumeau de Padraig est venu faire une conférence dans mes cours de monde contemporains. C'était troublant de voir un de mes personnage en vrai... (oui, c'était une anecdote tout à fait intéressante.)


	10. Petite voiture, coup de fil et

**Disclaimer: **Rien à moi, sauf les personnages bizarroïdes tout droit sortis de mon imagination tout aussi bizarroïde. Tout le reste appartient à Jay Kay.

**Notes de l'auteur: **Presque six mois sans publier? Bon. Que dire là-dessus? Rien, je suppose, si ce n'est que je suis profondément désolée. Sinon, je peux vous assurer que les chapitres suivants arriveront plus vite. Et vous dire, par la même occasion, qu'il reste exactement trois chapitres (et un épilogues), dont deux sont déjà entièrement écrits. Donc, oui, vous aurez la fin le plus vite possible. D'ici la fin de l'été, avec un peu de chance.

**Dédicace: **D'abord,ce chapitre est pour tous les lecteurs qui sont assez fidèles (et cinglés) pour continuer à me lire, malgré la lenteur criminelle des mes update. Vous n'avez même pas idée d'à quel point vous êtes importants pour moi. Ensuite, ce chapitre est pour Tirelipimpon sur le Chihuahua, qui a gentiment corrigé ce chapitre. Merci beaucoup de ton efficacité! Et finalement, il est pour Jean-Baptiste Grenouille. Parce que, qu'il corrige ou pas, il reste un collaborateur irremplaçable, dont l'opinion compte énormément (plus qu'énormément, en fait) pour moi. Merci d'être là pour moi.

**Petite voiture, coup de fil et boisson magique**

Il est très facile de distinguer un cadeau fait à un enfant par quelqu'un qui a des enfants d'un cadeau fait à un enfant par quelqu'un qui n'en a pas : ces derniers offriront immanquablement quelque chose de bruyant, de salissant ou de compliqué à assembler.

C'est là un fait que Sirius avait eu l'occasion de constater deux jours plus tôt, lors de l'anniversaire d'Astyanax. Ce dernier avait reçu, entre autre, un modèle réduit de voiture à assembler soi-même qu'il tentait désespérément de monter depuis deux jours sans résultat concluant malgré les efforts combinés de tous les habitants de l'appartement (quoique, honnêtement, Padraig avait peut-être plus nui qu'autre chose).

Le petit garçon était d'ailleurs en train d'essayer de monter une quelconque pièce de son jouet sous le regard compatissant de Sirius et celui, plutôt indifférent, de Severus.

- Bordel de merde, soupira l'enfant en constatant qu'il avait échoué une fois de plus.

- Pardon? Rétorqua sa mère, occupée à peindre quelque chose dans l'entrée. Ton langage!

- Tu dis toujours des gros mots, toi, répliqua t-il.

- Moi, j'ai vingt-trois ans et je paie un loyer. Quant tu paieras un loyer, tu pourras dire des gros mots, et pas avant.

- C'est pas juste! Eux, ils paient pas de loyer et ils en disent, des gros mots! S'exclama-t-il en les pointant du doigt.

- Eux, ils sont trop grands pour que je leur lave la bouche avec du savon. Pas toi.

- Ok, ok, marmonna le gamin en se rendant aux arguments on ne peut plus logiques de sa mère. Ça va. Je…Bordel de merde, Andro est en train de manger une de mes roues!

- Je vais prendre une douche, soupira Severus pendant que Sirius retirait la roue de la bouche de la petite fille, la sauvant d'une mort certaine.

Lorsque le glougloutement des tuyaux leur indiqua que Severus prenait bel et bien sa douche, Sirius était toujours en train de méditer le fait que de un, il était un héros et qu'il aurait certes mérité une médaille et de deux, qu'il aurait dû aller chercher des serviettes en papier, histoire d'essuyer la salive qui maculait maintenant les morceaux de petite voiture. Il en était toujours à ce point dans ses réflexions lorsque le téléphone sonna.

- Je le prends! S'exclama Padraig en bondissant jusqu'au téléphone qu'il colla à son oreille. Salut.

Le téléphone était situé à près de trois mètres du sofa, et pourtant, Sirius entendit parfaitement la voix qui en sortit.

- BONJOUR! Hurla la voix, alors que Padraig éloignait précipitamment le combiné de son oreille. JE VOUDRAIS PARLER À SIRIUS BLACK, S'IL VOUS PLAÎT!

Le jeune moldu rapprocha prudemment le téléphone de sa tête pour demander à son interlocuteur de patienter une seconde et lui fit signe d'approcher.

- Tiens, c'est pour toi, déclara t-il en lui mettant l'appareil dans les mains. Prends ton appel pendant que je vais éponger le sang qui coule de mon oreille.

Et il s'éloigna. La seule prise téléphonique de l'appartement avait été installée dans un coin de la salle à manger que Natalie avait séparé du reste de la pièce à l'aide de deux bibliothèques, créant un petit cubicule tapissé de coussins.

Cela pouvait sembler un luxe extravagant pour un logement aussi petit, mais lorsque l'on prenait en considération le temps que passait Agatha et Padraig à jacasser au téléphone chaque jour et le manque total d'intimité qui régnait dans l'appart, l'installation prenait tout son sens.

- Salut, Remus, murmura t-il en s'asseyant au milieu des coussins.

- SIRIUS? C'EST BIEN TOI?

- Remus, arrête! Arrête de crier! Parle avec ta voix normale!

- AVEC MA….Avec ma voix normale? Comme ça, tu veux dire?

- Oui ! Exactement!

- Tu m'entends vraiment? Demanda Moony, perplexe.

- Oui, oui, je t'entends vraiment.

- Wow, commenta-t-il, visiblement impressionné. Je n'aurais jamais crû que ça fonctionnerait aussi bien…

- D'où tu appelles, au fait?

- D'Elmtown, expliqua Remus. Je suis allé acheter le cadeau d'anniversaire de Peter, et…

- Oh mon Dieu, c'est vrai, c'est l'anniversaire de Peter dans même pas une semaine!

- Oui. Enfin, j'ai acheté son cadeau, je me suis trouvé une cabine de téléphone moldue et je t'ai appelé.

Il y eut un court instant de silence. C'était la toute première fois qu'ils ne seraient pas réunis tous les quatre pour l'anniversaire d'un des Maraudeurs.

- Je vais envoyer quelque chose à Peter, dit finalement Sirius. Je dois bien être capable d'aller au Chemin de traverse avant que….Non, Andro, je n'ai pas le temps pour ça. Va voir quelqu'un d'autre.

- Sirius, à qui tu parles? Qu'est-ce qui se passe?

- Rien, rien. C'est Andromaque qui est venue me voir avec des nouilles instantanées, mais je n'ai pas le temps de les lui faire cuire, alors…

- Mais qui est Andromaque? Et pourquoi elle veut que tu lui fasses cuire des pâtes?

- Parce qu'elle est trop petite pour le faire elle-même, voyons! Et puis, Andro, c'est la fille de Natalie, une amie d'Agatha. C'est aussi la sœur d'Astyanax, bien sûr, mais…

- Astyanax? Agatha? Sirius, je ne comprends pas un mot à ce que tu me racontes! Tu m'envoies une lettre tellement vague qu'on pourrait nager dedans pour me dire que Severus Snape ne s'entend pas trop avec ses parents et que vous êtes allés vous installer chez des amis moldus mais qu'on ne doit surtout pas te réécrire et tu crois qu'on ne va pas s'inquiéter? On est tous morts d'inquiétude! Explique-moi ce qui se passe.

Sirius resta silencieux. Il n'avait absolument aucune idée de comment expliquer la vie qu'il menait depuis le début de l'été.

- Sirius? Commence par le début, ok? Explique-moi pourquoi vous êtes partis de chez ses parents.

Il hésita encore un instant, puis il commença à tout raconter. Il parla longtemps, à voix basse et en écoutant le bruit de la douche, bénissant pour une voix l'habitude qu'avait Severus d'utiliser toute l'eau chaude.

- Et c'est ça qui s'est passé, conclu Sirius.

- Oh, déclara Lupin.

Ce qui était sans doute le commentaire le plus pertinent à passer après avoir entendu ce genre de récit.

- Tout ce que je t'ai dit reste entre nous, hein Moony? Tu ne dis rien à personne, n'est-ce pas?

- Non, bien sûr, je ne vais rien dire.

- Parce que Severus me tuera s'il apprend que je t'ai parlé de ses parents…

- Severus, hein? Tu as l'air de vraiment bien t'entendre avec lui…

- Je t'ai dit qu'on avait une entente de non-agression! Tu m'écoutes pas!

- Oui, je t'écoute. Je t'écoute depuis exactement vingt-quatre minutes, et en vingt-quatre minutes, tu as dit le prénom Severus au moins vingt fois. Et le ton que tu avais pour le dire ne ressemblait pas du tout au ton que tu avais pour parler de ce bâtard graisseux de Snape, il n'y a même pas deux mois. C'est beaucoup plus que de la « non-agression » mutuelle. Tu en parles comme d'un ami…Non, même pas, en fais. Tu n'as jamais dit mon prénom ou celui de James comme ça.

- Tu délires complètement!

- Sirius, je suis debout dans une toute petite cabine téléphonique, à dépenser plus de monnaie moldue que jamais. Alors n'essaie pas de me raconter des histoires. Tu es incapable de me cacher quoi que ce soit, de toute façon. Qu'est-ce qui se passe avec Severus, exactement?

Il resta silencieux un moment, à enrouler le fil du téléphone autour de son doigt. Remus avait raison quand il disait qu'il était incapable de lui cacher quoi que ce soit. Et puis, il avait envie de tout raconter à Remus. Les choses devenaient souvent moins compliquées avec Moony.

- Padfoot? Tu es encore là?

- Ok, répondit-il, un peu plus fort qu'il ne l'aurait voulu. Ok. Tu as raison. Tu as toujours raison! Moi et Severus, on est…Plus que des amis.

- Tu veux dire que vous êtes….amoureux, c'est ça?

- Oui.

- Je vois, déclara Remus de ce ton sérieux, mature et compréhensif qui lui donnait l'air d'être encore plus vieux et plus sage que Dumbledore lui-même. Je dois avouer que c'est assez…Surprenant. Je veux dire, tu as toujours détesté Snape. Et puis, je ne savais même pas que tu étais homosexuel, alors…

- Non, mais attends! S'exclama t-il, beaucoup plus fort qu'il ne l'aurait voulu. Je ne suis pas…Je veux dire, j'aime les filles. Enfin, je...Je crois, mais…Je ne suis pas vraiment…

Il ne réussit pas à terminer sa phrase. Homosexuel. Le mot avait une consonance affreusement définitive, comme une condamnation à vie.

- Sirius, calme-toi! Dit Remus. Peut être que c'est juste une passade. À quel point c'est sérieux, entre vous?

- On a couché ensemble. C'est assez sérieux pour toi?

Remus s'étrangla à l'autre bout de la ligne. Il avait visiblement besoin d'une seconde pour digérer l'information. Dans la salle de bain, la douche s'était arrêtée, et Sirius remercia le ciel que Severus prenne autant de temps à se sécher les cheveux.

- Bon, reprit Moony. Ça me semble assez sérieux. Mais écoute, ce n'est pas si grave. Je veux dire, même si tu es...Même si tu préfères les garçons, ça ne change rien à ce que tu es. Ce n'est pas une maladie.

- La majorité des gens ne pensent pas comme toi. James ne pense pas comme toi.

- James n'est pas parfait, c'est vrai. Mais tu sais comment il a réagi quand il a appris que j'étais un loup-garou. Il m'a accepté comme j'étais. Pourquoi il ne pourrait pas faire la même chose pour toi?

- Parce que toi, tu ne couches pas avec le garçon qu'il déteste le plus au monde.

Remus ne répondit pas. Il disposait peut-être d'une infinie sagesse, mais il avait toujours été un piètre menteur.

- En tout cas, dit finalement Remus, je veux juste que tu saches que ça ne change rien pour moi. C'est sûr que c'est un peu bizarre de t'imaginer avec Severus…Bon, d'accord, c'est très bizarre, mais…Tu vas toujours être mon meilleur ami. D'accord?

- Hmm hmm. Merci. Remus…. Tu ne vas rien dire à personne, hein? Même pas à James?

- Tu vas devoir lui en parler un jour ou l'autre, Sirius. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, je ne vais rien lui dire.

- Merci.

- Écoute, je n'ai presque plus de monnaie moldue. Je vais devoir te laisser. Je te rappelle bientôt, d'accord?

- D'accord. Salut, Moony.

Il reposa lentement le téléphone sur son socle. Son oreille gauche était rouge et brûlante, mais il en avait à peine conscience. La seule chose à laquelle il réussissait à penser, c'était au fait qu'il avait demandé à Remus de ne rien dire à personne, même pas à James.

Il lui avait demandé de leur cacher la vérité, ce qui revenait à leur mentir. Il n'y avait jamais eu de mensonges entre eux, jamais eu de secrets. Qu'allait être sa vie, à partir de maintenant? Un mensonge qui durerait toute son existence?

- Eh, gamin! J'ai fait des pâtes. Tu en veux?

- Non merci Padraig.

- T'es sûr? Si c'est à cause de ce que dit Agatha, il faut que tu saches que je cuisine bien mieux que ce qu'elle prétend. Je veux dire, n'importe qui peut confondre le sucre en poudre avec la farine! Et puis, ça donnait un goût intéressant à mon osso bucco.

- Ça n'a rien à voir, répondit-il, un très mince sourire aux lèvres. Je n'ai pas vraiment faim, c'est tout.

- Hmm. Eh, changement total de sujet : le gars avec qui tu parlais, il s'appelait vraiment Remus?

- Oui, pourquoi?

- Ben…Remus, Sirius, Severus…Y'a comme une thématique, non?

- Et mon petit frère s'appelle Regulus.

- Regulus? Putain, y'a vraiment des mères qui ont des goûts étranges en matière de prénoms…Andromaque, Astyanax! Venez manger!

Sirius resta assis par terre quelques minutes, à essayer de se convaincre que les choses n'étaient pas si graves. Mais il n'y arriva pas réellement.

- Oh mon dieu! Est-ce que cette fille est _vraiment_ en train de se…De se…Avec un putain de crucifix?

- _Let Jesus fuck you!_

- Ha ha ha!

Sirius, absolument dégoûté, détourna la tête de l'écran où une fillette avait trouvé un usage alternatif assez intéressant à sa croix pour fixer à la place un Severus à moitié mort de rire.

- Mais comment ça peut te faire rire? C'est absolument dégueulasse!

Severus mit un moment à lui répondre, trop occupé qu'il était à s'étrangler de rire.

- C'est…C'est absolument ridicule! Répondit-il finalement. C'est pas réaliste pour deux sous et…Oh, regarde! Regarde ce qu'elle fait avec sa tête!

- Oh mon dieu!

Sirius détourna brusquement la tête (bien que moins brusquement que la gamine de la télévision). Il n'écouterait plus jamais Severus lorsqu'il prétendrait qu'un film était amusant. Plus jamais.

Le fait que ce dernier fût capable de continuer à manger du popcorn pendant qu'il regardait une enfant s'infliger des dommages permanents aux vertèbres cervicales indiquait clairement que sa conception de ce qui était amusant était défaillante. Il était à deux doigts de se jeter sur la télévision pour l'éteindre et se soustraire enfin à ces images horribles lorsque la sonnette de la porte retentit.

- J'y vais ! cria Padraig en s'élançant vers la porte. Ça doit être cet enfoiré de Berkins.

Pendant un instant, le silence fut uniquement troublé par la voix découragée de la mère de la fillette possédée du démon (et Merlin sait qu'elle avait de quoi être découragée, celle-là.). Puis, la voix de Padraig s'éleva de nouveau :

- Les gars ! Venez ici!

Comme il n'y avait qu'eux et Agatha dans l'appartement, l'interjection « les gars » ne pouvait s'adresser qu'à eux. Ils abandonnèrent le sofa, Severus à regret et Sirius non sans un certain soulagement et se dirigèrent vers l'entrée.

Là, ils aperçurent tout de suite le visiteur que Paddy avait laissé entrer. Ce n'était pas cet enfoiré de Berkins. C'était Albus Dumbledore.

Severus mit un moment à assimiler le fait que le directeur de son école était debout dans le hall de la maison. Avec le temps, il en était venu à considérer le monde des moldus et le monde des sorciers comme deux dimensions diamétralement opposées, et voir soudainement un habitant de l'une d'elle se matérialiser dans l'autre avait quelque chose de traumatisant.

- Les rats vous ont bouffé la langue, ou quoi? S'exclama Padraig. Vous invitez pas votre ami à entrer? Au fait, c'est qui, ce type?

- Je suis Albus Dumbledore, se présenta le sorcier. Le directeur de l'école que fréquente Severus et Sirius. Je…

- Albus? Le coupa le jeune moldu, ébahi. Mais c'est une vraie épidémie! Il faut avoir un nom qui finit en « us » pour être accepté dans votre école, ou quoi?

- Oh, répondit Albus, un sourire amusé aux lèvres, nos critères de sélection sont assez particuliers, mais la dernière syllabe du prénom n'en fait pas partie. Heureusement, d'ailleurs, parce que l'école serait bien vide.

- Je connais un type qui s'appelle Seamus, répondit Padraig. Si tu manques d'élèves, un jour, t'as qu'à me passer un coup de téléphone, je te donnerai ses coordonnées. Bon, pourquoi on reste tous debout comme des sardines dans le métro? Entre.

Et ils se dirigèrent tous vers le salon, Padraig aussi à l'aise que si le professeur Dumbledore avait été un très ancien ami à lui, le genre avec lequel on avait visité une centaine de pubs et vécu autant de cuites.

Severus supposa qu'il devrait vite trouver un moyen d'éloigner le jeune moldu, mais il n'en avait pas envie. Nul besoin d'être un esprit supérieur pour comprendre la raison de la présence du directeur, et chaque seconde où Padraig serait là serait une minute à gagner avant que le lien qui l'unissait à Sirius ne soit dissout.

- Aggie! S'exclama joyeusement Padraig. Aggie, on a de la visite! Emmène-nous donc du thé!

De sa chambre, Agatha répondit d'une voix légèrement étouffée mais néanmoins acide qu'elle était occupée, qu'elle n'était pas sa putain de servante et que s'il voulait du thé, il allait lever son cul et s'en préparer. Severus sentit ses pommettes s'empourprer à l'idée que son directeur avait été confronté à un tel langage, même si ce dernier n'avait pas bronché.

- Mais Aggie, rétorqua plaintivement Padraig, ce n'est pas n'importe qui! C'est le directeur de l'école de Typhus et de Lexus!

Il y eu un bruit sourd en provenance de la chambre, comme si Agatha avait laissé tomber tout ce qu'elle avait eu en main, et un instant plus tard, la jeune femme était dans le salon à fixer Dumbledore d'un air fasciné.

- Vous êtes vraiment le directeur de Poudlard? Demanda-t-elle sans le quitter des yeux. Pour de vrai?

- Oui, pour de vrai, répondit-il gentiment en lui tendant la main. Et vous devez être miss Glaister, n'est-ce pas?

Elle acquiesça et lui serra poliment la main, sans toutefois parvenir à camoufler sa déception. Severus lui avait souvent parlé de Dumbledore, et en apprenant qu'il se trouvait dans son salon, elle s'était sans aucun doute attendue à voir un homme en robe de sorcier excessivement colorée, une baguette magique à la main.

Au lieu de quoi elle s'était retrouvée face à un homme habillé comme le plus conventionnel des moldus (en fait, il était si conventionnellement habillé qu'il détonnait franchement avec le reste du décor. Il aurait sans doute paru plus normal à Padraig s'il avait porté une robe de sorcier.). La déception fut sans doute cuisante.

Elle réussit néanmoins à discuter aimablement avec lui pendant quelques minutes, probablement pour faire oublier son horrible langage. Elle était polie, courtoise et agréable, ce qui n'empêcha pas Severus de se crisper, nerveux à l'idée de tout ce qu'Agatha pouvait dire.

Sirius lui attrapa discrètement la main et il se dégagea brusquement, alors qu'il aurait eu envie de le serrer dans ses bras.

- C'était super de vous rencontrer, déclara Agatha, qui avait sans doute compris que le vieux sorcier avait besoin de rester seul avec ses étudiants, mais…Mais il fait vraiment un temps superbe dehors. Je vais aller me promener, je crois. Viens avec moi, Padraig.

Padraig protesta un peu, évidemment, mais il finit par accepter et quelques minutes plus tard, ils avaient quitté le logement.

- Eh bien, commenta le directeur, ces gens m'ont l'air d'être extrêmement gentils.

- Oui, répondit Sirius. Ils sont vraiment…vraiment gentils.

Severus ne dit rien. Sa langue était collée à son palais, comme une blatte sur du papier tue-mouche.

- Vous allez être contents, continua Dumbledore. Le professeur Slughorn et moi, nous avons réussi à mettre un antidote au point. D'ici quelques minutes, tout va être fini.

Et il sourit, inconscient de la cruauté de ses derniers mots. Il verrouilla magiquement la porte de l'appartement et sortit deux petits flacons de l'attaché-case qu'il avait emmené avec lui. Les deux fioles étaient remplies d'un liquide d'un blanc bleuté qui pétillait légèrement.

- Vous devez boire la potion en même temps, expliqua le directeur en leur tendant les petites bouteilles. Vous allez ensuite ressentir une espèce de décharge électrique, il est possible que vous perdiez conscience pour un moment, et puis ce sera fini.

Severus réprima une grimace. Il avait compris la première fois, pas besoin de répéter!

- Vous ne devez pas vous inquiéter, tenta de les rassurer Dumbledore. Tout ira très bien.

Les deux garçons se regardèrent un instant. Sirius ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose, puis abandonna cette idée. Ils débouchonnèrent leurs fioles respectives et, dans un geste d'un synchronisme impressionnant, en avalèrent le contenu.

Severus sentit l'air s'échapper de ses poumons, comme si on l'avait frappé à l'estomac. Des lumières colorées et aveuglantes se mirent à scintiller devant ses yeux, et, pendant un instant vraiment désagréable, il eut l'impression de flotter dans les airs, sans pouvoir distinguer le haut du bas. Puis, un épais brouillard descendit sur lui et le coupa du monde réel.

Lorsqu'il émergea, les aiguilles de l'horloge avaient avancé de près de vingt minutes. Sirius était toujours évanoui et geignait dans son sommeil, le visage couvert de sueur.

- J'ai soif, réussit-il à articuler.

Dumbledore fit aussitôt voler un verre rempli d'eau de la cuisine jusqu'à lui (ça aurait beaucoup plu à Agatha.).

- Encore, grinça t-il en finissant son verre.

- Fais attention, l'avertit son professeur en remplissant néanmoins son verre d'un geste de sa baguette magique. Ne bois pas trop vite, tu vas te rendre malade.

Il sentit en effet un début de nausée lui nouer l'estomac et il reposa son verre par terre, les mains légèrement tremblantes. Tous ses muscles tremblotaient, comme s'il avait fait un effort physique intense et sa gorge brûlait encore un peu, mais à part ça, il se sentait bien. Physiquement bien, évidemment. À côté de lui, Sirius s'agita, toussa et ouvrit les paupières.

- De l'eau, prononça t-il, la voix atrocement rauque.

Severus lui tendit son verre, qu'il vida d'un trait.

- Vous vous sentez bien? Demanda Dumbledore, en remplissant une fois de plus le récipient.

- Ouais, répondit Sirius en essuyant l'eau qui était restée sur ses lèvres. Enfin…Oui, je crois que je me sens bien.

- Très bien. Reposez-vous quelques minutes et ensuite nous allons vérifier que ce lien a bien disparu. Et s'il a bien disparu, ajouta le directeur en s'adressant à Sirius, tu pourras aller passer le reste de l'été chez Mr. Potter.

- Euh…Commença Sirius avant d'être interrompu par une quinte de toux, euh, en fait, je préférerai rester ici.

- Ah oui? Demanda Dumbledore sans paraître le moindrement surpris. Vraiment?

- Oui. Je…Eh bien, il ne reste pas très longtemps avant la rentrée. J'aime aussi bien rester ici.

- Très bien. Nous en reparlerons tout à l'heure, si tu veux bien. Pour le moment, nous allons vérifier que le lien à bien disparu.

La méthode relativement peu scientifique du leur professeur était toute simple : il sortit de l'appartement avec Sirius pendant que Severus attendait dans le salon. En cas de problème, Dumbledore pourrait transplaner et ramener Black en quelques secondes.

Severus resta assis, songeur, alors que les deux gryffondors quittaient le logement. Il était heureux, et même très heureux que Sirius ait choisi de rester avec lui. Il tentait de se convaincre que cela prouvait que leur relation pouvait marcher sans lien magique bizarre, mais il n'y arrivait pas tout à fait.

Il avait essayé de s'imaginer sa vie avec Sirius à Poudlard, et tout ce qu'il avait vu, c'était une série de rencontres rapides et sordides dans des classes vides, des secrets, des mensonges. Il secoua soudainement la tête. Il se trompait. Il fallait qu'il se trompe. Un instant après, les deux sorciers étaient de retour.

- Eh bien, déclara Dumbledore, il semblerait que la potion fonctionne.

- Ouais, répondit Sirius, sans enthousiasme. C'est super.

- Les garçons, demanda leur directeur en plongeant ses yeux dans ceux de Severus, est-ce que vous auriez envie de me parler de quelque chose?

Pendant un instant très court, à peine une fraction de seconde, il eut envie de tout lui raconter. Il lui semblait que la plupart de ses inquiétudes disparaîtraient s'il les confiait à quelqu'un. Mais au dernier moment, il se rappela de tous les coups pendables que lui avaient faits les maraudeurs et des punitions dérisoires qu'ils avaient reçues en contrepartie.

Il était évident que Dumbledore ne l'aimait pas beaucoup. S'il lui expliquait la situation, n'allait-il pas se dire que Sirius pouvait trouver bien mieux qu'un horrible garçon trop maigre, trop pâle et déjà aigri à quinze ans?

- Les garçons, redemanda doucement le vieil homme, est-ce que vous auriez quelque chose à me dire?

- Non, monsieur, répondit fermement Severus. Rien du tout.

Sirius acquiesça vigoureusement, lui aussi : ils n'avaient rien à dire, rien du tout.

- Très bien, abdiqua Dumbledore. Mais si vous avez besoin de me dire quelque chose, je…

Le sorcier fut interrompu par l'arrivée soudaine et bruyante des habitants permanents de la maison. Natalie et ses enfants étaient tombés (littéralement tombés, apparemment) sur Padraig et Agatha lors d'une promenade dans le parc, et avaient décidé de rentrer ensembles à la maison, malgré les protestations de cette dernière.

C'est elle qui lui raconta tout cela en cherchant peu subtilement des yeux les restes d'un quelconque acte magique (de préférence un acte de magie qui aurait inclus des crapauds, des chauves-souris et des chats noirs). Natalie déposa Andromaque sur le divan, à côté de Dumbledore et remarqua par le fait même sa présence.

- Bonjour, mademoiselle, la salua-t-il. Je…

- C'est Steve qui t'envoie? Le coupa-t-elle. C'est pas trop tôt. Tu diras à cette espèce de…

- Fous-lui la paix, Nath, intervint Padraig. C'est le directeur de l'école de Lupus et de Typhus.

- Oh, je suis désolée, s'exclama la jeune femme. Je vous ai pris pour quelqu'un d'autre.

- Ce n'est rien, mademoiselle, commença Dumbledore. Je ne…

- Tu ferais mieux de laisser tomber, l'interrompit Padraig. Il te remboursera jamais. Ce type est tout sauf fiable.

- Mais non, mais non, le contredit-elle vaguement. Il est écervelé, c'est tout.

- Ouais, ouais, c'est ça. Ce type est un raté qui va manquer d'argent toute sa vie. Dans quel groupe t'as dit qu'il jouait déjà? Les_ Sex Pistols_? Pfff… Ça marchera jamais.

À ce moment, Dumbledore parut comprendre que plus personne n'aurait remarqué sa présence même s'il s'était mis à faire voler les meubles à travers la pièces et, après avoir rappelé une fois de plus à ses étudiants qu'ils pouvaient le contacter en tout temps s'ils avaient des problèmes, il sortit.

Beaucoup plus tard cette nuit-là, Severus fut réveillé par des bruits venant de l'appartement du haut (son locataire avait apparemment décidé qu'une heure du matin était le moment idéal pour changer ses meubles de places.). Encore à moitié endormi, il chercha Sirius sur leur matelas, mais ses bras ne rencontrèrent que le vide. Il ouvrit les yeux et réalisa qu'il était seul dans la chambre.

Tout à fait éveillé, cette fois, il tendit l'oreille et entendit un vague murmure provenant de la salle à manger. Pendant un instant, il envisagea de reposer sa tête sur son oreiller, de se rendormir et d'oublier tout ça. Mais il supposa qu'il était aussi bien de tout de suite comprendre ce qui se passait et sortit de la chambre.

Arrivé dans la cuisine, il resta un instant figé, le sang lui battant aux tempes. Sirius, assis par terre, parlait à voix basse au téléphone. Il lui tournait le dos, mais il dut le sentir arriver, car il reposa le combiné sur son socle sans une salutation et se retourna.

- Severus, je…

- À qui est-ce que tu parlais?

- Écoute, je…

- À qui est-ce que tu parlais?

Il avait parlé trop vite et trop fort, il en avait bien conscience, mais il n'avait pas pu s'en empêcher. Et, grâce au Ciel, personne ne se réveilla.

- À Remus.

- À Lupin. Je vois. Je suppose que tu lui as tout dit pour nous deux.

C'était une affirmation mal déguisée en question, et Sirius se contenta de baisser la tête.

- Tu m'avais dis que tu n'en parlerais à personne ! Tu me l'avais promis!

- Severus, calme-toi! Ça ne fait rien à Remus. Rien du tout. Et il n'en parlera à personne. Ce n'est pas grave.

- Ça l'est pour moi! Tu me l'avais promis! Tu me l'avais promis!

Sous les yeux ébahis de Sirius, sa bouche, devenue indépendante de son cerveau, se mit à déverser un flot de paroles accusatrices, agressives, démesurées. Sirius s'effondra sur une chaise et posa une main sur son front, incrédule, incapable de concevoir une colère pareille pour un prétexte aussi futile.

Severus, quant à lui, réalisait bien que sa rage était disproportionnée, mais il n'y pouvait rien. Il y avait une partie de lui qui était terrifié à l'idée qu'il allait bientôt perdre Black, et, comme toujours, il utilisa cette bonne vieille formule par laquelle la peur devient de la colère.

Sirius se leva soudainement de sa chaise, et Severus fut convaincu qu'il allait quitter l'appartement en courant. Cette idée l'horrifia, mais la partie de lui-même pour laquelle l'amour était une faiblesse et la tendresse une soumission en fut néanmoins immensément soulagée. Mais Black le prit plutôt dans ses bras et le serra contre lui.

- Pourquoi tu fais ça? Lui demanda-t-il. Tu ne sais pas que je t'aime très fort?

Il sentit quelque chose se briser en lui, comme un nerf trop tendu, et se sentit plus vulnérable que jamais auparavant, comme si on lui avait enlevé une couche de peau.

- Tout va bien aller, d'accord? Continua Sirius. Je te le jure. Fais-moi confiance. Je t'aime.

Severus eut envie de lui répondre qu'il l'aimait aussi, mais les mots, pourtant simples et courts, ne parvinrent pas à franchir ses lèvres.

- Je te jure que tout va bien aller pour nous deux, répéta le jeune gryffondor. Je te le jure.

Ces mots, qui auraient pourtant dû le réconforter, sonnèrent atrocement vides à ses oreilles. Mais, comme il en avait affreusement besoin, il décida d'y croire.

Alors…C'est de moins en moins joyeux, je sais (et ça va continuer dans cette veine), mais ça vous a plu quand même? Ou bien alors vous avez détesté? Dans tous les cas, si vous avez envie de partager vos avis avec moi, je suis toujours ravie d'avoir des reviews. Même si l'auteure lente et peu rapide que je suis n'en mérite pas vraiment…


	11. Ceci n'est pas un chapitre

Eh non, ce n'est pas un chapitre. Je suis profondément désolée si j'ai donné de faux espoirs à qui que ce soit.

Avant de commencer, je tiens à mentionner que je suis au courant que la publication de chapitre ne contenant que des notes d'auteur est interdite sur ce site internet. Je considère néanmoins que je devais le publier. Si cela dérange qui que ce soit, je le supprimerai.

Ce message est donc pour vous aviser que je mets cette histoire en pause pour une durée indéterminée (oui, vous avez le droit constitutionnel de me dire que, vu mon rythme de publication habituel, ça ne fait pas une grande différence).

Il n'a pas été facile pour moi de choisir de mettre cette histoire sur la glace. En effet, Liaison dangereuse est une fiction qui représente énormément de chose pour moi. Cependant, plusieurs choses ont motivées ce choix.

D'abord, j'ai commencé cette histoire quand j'étais très jeune. J'avais alors une vision qui me semble aujourd'hui très naïve, romantique et immature de plusieurs choses. Sans renier cette période de ma vie, je n'arrive tout simplement plus à m'y identifier.

De plus, j'ai perdu toute forme d'intérêt pour Sirius. Vous avouerez que ne plus avoir la moindre sympathie pour l'un de ses personnages principaux est assez fâcheux. J'ai l'impression que si je m'obstinais à écrire sur lui, je finirai par faire du bashing, ou par le rendre complètement occ, ce que je ne désire pas.

Finalement, j'ai beaucoup moins de temps à consacrer à l'écriture. Je travaille à temps plein, j'étudie et je consacre beaucoup de temps à l'écriture d'histoires originales. Je n'ai plus autant de temps à donner à l'écriture des fanfictions, et celle-ci ne m'inspire plus assez pour que j'arrive à lui consacrer du temps.

En conséquent, je préfère mettre cette histoire en pause. Je ne dis pas que je ne la reprendrai jamais : c'est au contraire une possibilité. Mais je ne peux pas dire quand, et je préfère ne pas vous faire attendre plus longtemps. Je suis vraiment, sincèrement, désolée. Je sais à quel point c'est chiant de voir une histoire rester sans fin.

Je voulais aussi vous remercier. Vous avez tous été des lecteurs merveilleux, les meilleurs qu'on peut rêver d'avoir. Votre fidélité, malgré mon rythme de publication d'escargot endormi m'a vraiment fait plaisir. Vos commentaires m'ont réellement aidé à évoluer en tant qu'auteur. Je vous dis vraiment merci.

Je ne quitte ni le monde de l'écriture, ni celui de la fanfiction. J'ai l'intention de publier plusieurs autres histoires, surtout des one-shot. Je réutilise aussi les personnages originaux présent dans Liaison dangereuse dans mon histoire originale principale (si ça intéresse qui que ce soit, je peux vous donner plus d'informations. Je juge cependant qu'il ne serait pas approprié que je me fasse de la publicité ici). Et je ne crois pas que j'aurai pu devenir l'auteur que je suis actuellement sans Liaison dangereuse et sans vous, mes lecteurs. Merci.

Je m'excuse encore une fois de vous laisser sur une note aussi décevante, et je vous dis à la prochaine fois.

Valence


End file.
